


Our Lives Will Align: A Hetalia Fanfiction

by Lolcats201145



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Morning Sickness, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 64,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolcats201145/pseuds/Lolcats201145
Summary: Eons ago, the personifications of the countries of the world were once kings and queens of their country and had their own kingdom. One fateful day, the kingdoms were destroyed by a single person and they were all sent to a world that was worse than their previous one. See how the different countries find the ones they love and take back the kingdom that was rightfully theirs and sit on the throne once more...





	1. Chapter 1

_A matter of hours, and her life would be over..._

It was cold, and dark on a metallic floor, the only light being the moonlight from above. A young soon-to-be martyr was praying on the floor of her cell, a cold chill coming from the lonely bars. She hadn't eaten in days. Only loose bread and water was fed to her, nothing more. She was to be burned at dawn the next day. It was the only way to save her country. To give France it's freedom. To give HIM his freedom...

...she didn't want it to end like this, though.

She cried, giving up her prayers and curling deep into a ball.

It won't be long now...

Francis had cried a little when he found out the Jeanne would die, he would lose the one he cared about the most...the one he had loved with all of his heart. He had decided to go visit her before he lost her forever with a plan in his mind, to save the one he loved any way he could.

He had managed to get in to see her one last time, he needed to see her. He walked through until he saw her curled up in a ball crying, which broke his heart even more to see her like this as this was the first time he had. He walked up to the cell, hoping she would hear his footsteps...

The girl gasped when she heard his footsteps, hiding in the corner. "W-Who's there??"

Suddenly he came into the light and saw none other than her lover, with a serious expression on his face.

"F-Francis?!"

"Oui, it's me Jeanne. I thought I would come visit the one I love and cherish the most, it was a hard decision but I made it up in my mind that and decided to come visit you." He told her in a soft yet serious tone. He pulled out the key to her cell from his pocket and unlocked it for her, wanting to feel her against him once more.

"Y-You shouldn't be here." She said, moving closer once she saw the cell was open. She was connected to a ball chain, but it was lose enough to at least hug him again. But once she did, she cried. She cried softly and shook in his arms.

Once he had opened the cell for her, he watched her walk up to him and felt her hug him. He could feel her crying into his shoulder, shaking in the process so he place a soft kiss on the top of her head and rubbed her back a little. "I know I shouldn't be here mon amour but I needed to see you, talk to you again." He told her, holding her close

She finally calmed down, and wiped her face. She knew it was already too late in her mind, and that her end was nearing soon. "...you know I am going to die."

"I know you are but I may...I may have a way that you wouldn't, a way you could still live and that's what I want to talk to you about." He told her in a soft yet serious tone once more, looking down into her beautiful, mesmerizing eyes.

"A way?"

No. Certainly not. There was absolutely no way. This was set in stone.

"What...is it?"

"If a human was to have sex with a country, it would make them immortal. So if we were to do...that, you would become immortal and live as Paris, my capital." He told her with a small smile with slight blush at the thought.

A deep blush came onto her face and her eyes widened as he said it. Sex with an immortal? But she was only a virgin...that's what got her in the war in the first place.

"B-But I thought premarital...sex was forbidden..."

"I know it is...but it's the only way I can save you Jeanne...I'm so scared of losing you, you are the first person I have even love like this...I would be broken if I lost you now..." He told her in a soft voice, trying to prevent himself from crying which didn't work as a few tears slipped down his cheeks.

"...okay."

After deep thought - and the sight of her true love in tears - she blushed, looking down at the ground.

"I'll do it..."

"Oh Jeanne...You don't know how happy I am..." He sighed in relief and smiled with happiness, a few happy tears slipping down his cheeks.

He moved forward a little to be closer to her and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, being afraid of her leaving him forever.

A mass of thoughts raced through her mind. Would anyone find out? What would happen to her if they got caught? What would happen to HIM? But for now, those thoughts died down. She forced them to be suppressed, kissing Francis back.

He wrapped his arms around her neck as they kissed, wanting her even closer but could see the ball chain attached to her. He broke the kiss and pulled out another key then knelt down on the ground, unlocking the cuff around her ankle and then looked up at her with a smile

"Is that better Jeanne?" He asked as he stood back up, placing the key into his pocket.

Jeanne panted from the kiss and felt relieved when the chain was taken of. She shook her ankle, glad it was free. "Oui...Oui it is. Merci, Francis." She smiled weakly at him.

Francis smiled and took his coat off, laying it flat on the ground so they could lie down on it instead of the cold floor. He smiled and lay Jeanne down on his coat and positioned himself above her before beginning to kiss her again passionately, running his hand slowly up her body. Blushing a little nervously, she hugged him and kissed back with the same passion, her bones still aching from the coldness of the cell.

Francis began to kiss down her neck a little, his hands slowly running over her stomach under what she was wearing and then looked up at her with a smile as he looked directly into her light blue eyes. "Can I take it off? If you're cold, I can leave it on but I promise you're going to be warmer soon."

"No, it's okay..." She blushed and held his cheeks. "Y-You can...I trust you...b-but I'm a virgin."

"It's okay, I'll go gentle but before we do that I want to do something." He told her with a smirk. He took off what she was wearing and placed it down next to her then pulled down Jeanne's panties and took them off, placing down next to her clothes before leaning down.

"Prepare yourself..." He said to her before he began to lick her clit a little, resting his hands on her thighs.

"P...Prepa-" She couldn't comprehend the question before she gasped, covering her mouth to prevent a squeal releasing from her mouth.

Francis smiled against her at her reaction to what he was doing and began to lick her clit faster then moved a hand off her thigh and slipped a finger into her slowly, wanting her to get used to the feeling.

"Mmh...mmmh..." That felt so incredibly good...she had never felt anything like it. She was moaning into her hand that was squeezed against her face, closing her eyes tight as she tried to not give away that Francis was in the cell with her. Francis continued to smile against her and also continued to lick her clit even faster, adding another finger and began moving them around inside of her, curling them a little. As he did, they brushed against her sweet spot.

She almost screamed right there. "F-Francis! You-" She tried to call out through her moans, and immediately shut her mouth, knowing that they would be caught any moment. Francis smiled even more and continued to lick her clit with his fingers hitting her sweet spot over and over again with his fingers, wanting the girl to cum for him.

She finally couldn't hold it anymore, and soon came while her legs convulsed and her face turned bright red, squealing into her hand. She panted a bit and removed her hand, shaking. "F-Francis..."

Francis smiled at her and removed his fingers, licking up all of Jeanne's cum that had spilled onto them before sitting up to face her with a smile and panting a little. "How was that?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"That...that was..." She couldn't give him an answer. She smiled, her juices still dripping from her vagina. "B-But...we'll get caught..."

"We won't, I talked to Arthur about this and he said that I could visit you without any guards being present.I think he knew what I was going to do...and he didn't stop me." He told her with a smile before leaning up to kiss her again, his crotch pressing against her thigh which made him blush brightly

"He-He didn't?" She asked with wide eyes, blushing at the crotch against her. "S-So he really doesn't want me dead?" She never really spoke to him.

"He really doesn't, he knows how much you mean to me and how he is just responding to orders he was given. He didn't want this to happen but he had to listen to orders." He told her, looking down at her with a smile but was still blushing from how he was.

"What's that Francis? I-It's hard..." She mumbled, feeling it brush her leg and had to slightly blush at that.

"It's something all men get when they get aroused or turned on, I guess maybe getting you to cum did that to me.There are ways to take care of it." He told her with a bright blush.

"Like what?" She asked, tilting her head. Even though she was in her darkest hour, she was always open to try something new.

"Um...you can take it out and touch it with your hands or... put it into your mouth and suck on it..." He blushed even more.

She blushed, deeper than before. However, she nodded and kissed his cheek.

"O-Okay I will...but I doubt I'll be any good."

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure that you will do just fine." He reassured her before he laid down on his coat as he waited for her with a smile on his face.

Jeanne removed his trousers, his pride stretching to life immediately. She blushed once she saw how big he was. What exactly was her in store for her later?

Pushing back those thoughts, she grabbed it hesitantly, remembering his advice and moved it up and down in her hand.

Francis looked at her and moaned softly as she began to touch him, one of his hands reaching down to stroke her hair a little.

"H-How is that?" She asked a little unsure of what his sound meant.

"It's really good, keep going..." He panted out a little with a smile on his face as he stroked her hair.

A sigh of relief came from her lips and she continued to stroke him a little faster. She started to feel aroused by this, and she experimentally began to lick the tip. Francis gasped and moaned a little louder as she licked the tip of his cock. His hand began stroking hair, encouraging her to do more. Jeanne realized that he was enjoying it and wanted her to keep going. She became brave and placed the whole member into her mouth, sucking and stroking while bobbing her head.

"Jeanne...more..." Francis moaned a little louder at what she did, bucking his hips up a little and continued to stroke her hair as he didn't want to pull it. She felt herself get wet, moaning around it at the sounds he was making. She massaged his member until she felt a tingle.

"Jeanne...I'm..." He tried to say before he moaned loudly and cums in her mouth, holding her hair a little.

Jeanne's eyes widened at the amount of cum that entered her mouth.It was unlike anything she had tasted before, but she swallowed it on reflex. She rather liked it, which made her blush.

"How...was...that?" She asked, releasing it and blushing madly

"That was...amazing Jeanne...you did so well..." Francis panted as he looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm glad...you liked it..." She smiled and moved up, pulling him into an embrace.

Francis smiled and hugged her back, flipping their positions so that she was lying on his coat underneath him. He positioned himself at her entrance and then looked up at her. "Are you ready Jeanne?" He asked, looking into her blue eyes.

"Francis, what have I not been ready for?" She asked this softly, going to kiss his cheek softly."It's either this or my fate...I want to be yours, forever."

Francis smiled and nodded before slowly pushing all the way into her and then waited for her to adjust, not wanting to hurt her too much. Jeanne's eyes screwed shut, gritting her teeth as pain seeped through her. It was a lot to take in, her virginity being taken away by the man she loved. She took deep breaths,trying to relax. Francis kissed her cheek and rubbed her thigh a little with his hand before he started to slowly thrust into her, not wanting to hurt her anymore

"Mm...ah..." Jeanne panted as the pain slowly went away, feeling him begin to push in and out of her. A slight moan came out of her mouth at the sudden pleasure coming in. "Francis...hn..."

"Jeanne..." Francis moaned softly as he started to thrust into her a little faster, leaning down to kiss her neck while a hand massaged her breast a little. Tears began to pour from her eyes. The pleasure she was feeling was given by Francis, the only man she had ever loved. Whatever happened now, they would get through it together...she wanted to be his heart."Francis...o-oui...I-I need you with me...f-forever...aaah..."

"I will...I promise Jeanne..." He panted out before moaning a little louder and thrusted into her faster, brushing against her sweet spot. He kissed her neck more as his hand continued to massage her breast with a thumb rubbing over her nipple, wanting her to feel as much pleasure as possible. Jeanne threw her head back and cried out once he hit the most sensitive places in her."O-Oui! A-Amour! T-There~!" She cried out, holding him closer to her. "J-Je t'aime, Je t'aime~!"

Francis moaned louder and continued to thrust into her faster, repeatedly hitting her sweet spot as she held him close. His hands held her hips tightly, his thumbs rubbing her skin a little.It was like they were alone, holding each other close in their own little cocoon of love. And while in this moment of bliss, Jeanne could feel herself changing. "Francis...I-I feel...I feel...~!"

Francis moaned and thrusted into her faster as he continued to hit her sweet spot over and over, knowing she was getting close. "What do you feel Jeanne?" He purred into her ear, panting a little

"L-Like I'll burst..." She whimpered, the urge to cum getting stronger and stronger

"Then let go...cum for me." He purred before moaning and thrusting into her as fast as he could, hitting her sweet spot even more

"F-Francis~!! Oui~~!!"She finally came, crying out his name as she clung to him for support as she let what she was holding back go

Francis moaned as she came and thrusted into her one more time before cumming inside of her, his head resting on her shoulder. He panted and then looked into her eyes with a smile."How...was that?"

"That...was..." She couldn't answer him. For in a few moments, she had passed out.

_ The Next Day _

The men held Jeanne in their arms as they brought her out still unconscious after trying to wake her up so thought it would be easier to do it when she was like that.

Francis watched from a distance as they brought Jeanne out, her still unconscious in their grasp, he hadn't got to say goodbye to her last night before she passed out but he had stayed with her all night and left early that morning. Francis was tense the entire way to the stake. Thousands of people were out there, shouting terrible things like 'Kill the Witch' and 'Burn her to Death!' What would happen? Did last night even work? It had to have...right? All he knew was that he hoped that she'd wake up...soon.

The men managed to hold her against the pole with her being unconscious and began to tie her up as people shouted different things. Francis was finding it was getting harder to watch what was going on, he hoped and prayed she would wake up the whole time...

"..." Jeanne's head began to move slowly...

"The Devil's Power must be quenched!" Screams of agreement were heard. The torch was lit...

Francis saw her head move slowly and went to stop them before they lit her on fire. He needed them to stop what they were doing and needed to stop it now. He tried to make his way through the crowd, shouting her name hoping that she would wake up properly.

"...mmh..."

The strangest thing happened, then. The ground began to shake.The rocks began to crack as everyone looked around and to the skies in confusion. The rain began to fall... Francis stopped and smiled at what was happening, he knew why he was happening and while everyone looked up, he made his way through the crowd and towards Jeanne as he needed to get her.

"It's the representative!" "Francis, what are you doing?! Get away from her, she's wicked!!"

Jeanne opened her eyes slowly, to see Francis' face. "...Francis?" Francis ignored what everyone said and walked up to Jeanne with a smile on his face as he untied her from the pole. "Bonjour mon amour, nice to see your awake." He said to her softly

She opened her eyes as the rain surrounded her, and she almost didn't smell the incoming fire. "What...happened?"

"A miracle, that's what. Turns out now you're officially Paris." He said with a smile as he finally finished untying her

Gasps rang through the town square, as murmurs rippled from the East to the west. Jeanne fell into his arms after she was untied. "I'm tired, Francis..."

"Let's get you out of here and back to my place." He smiled as he lifted her up bridal style in his arms and then soon began to walk home. "Go to sleep if you're tired."

"She's the Devil!" "Put her in her place!" More and more shouts were enraged at how Francis picked her off the stake so easily and began to carry her home.

** _"DON'T TOUCH ME."_ **

Jeanne's eyes snapped open, her bright blue eyes turning Francis' own deep blue as the wood from the stake threw into the crowd, the torch falling on the ground to set fire behind them. Francis smiled at the sight and turned to people. "Oh if you do try to hurt my love again, there will be hell to pay and it would be a lot worse than this." He said before continuing to walk away with her in his arms.

"Your eyes look lovely mon amour, a similar colour to mine." He told her with a smile

"Do they?" She asked quietly, even though screams of people being burned alive were behind her. "But I thought I had a lighter shade."

"Oui they do, they turned when you opened them which means you're definitely Paris now as when you become immortal, you eyes will change to the same colour as the country's." He explained to her while walking.

"Oh..." she mumbled, hiding in his shirt. "Does...Does this come with that...that power?"

"Oui it think it does, the way you are mixed with the new position must have caused you to have a power like that." He told her as he walked down the streets towards his house.

"Hmm..." she fell asleep in his arms as they finally made it.

And thus, their new lives finally began.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a beautiful day in Versailles, France. The sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky and everything was at piece. It was finally the day that Francis and Jeanne were to get married after all these years of being together and both of them were excited. They were inside a large church that had been decorated beautifully with white flowers to go with what they wanted, which wasn't anything to complicated for them.

People had begun to fill up the church, many important people had come to watch the wedding due to Francis was a country. Speaking of countries, others had come to witness the wedding to support Francis.

Francis had to admit he was a little nervous about this, which was saying a lot about the Frenchman as he was hardly nervous like this. He waited at the altar for Jeanne with his best man and groomsmen by his side.

Antonio and Gilbert were his best men, and both were currently trying to get Francis to calm down at the altar. They had previously met Jeanne a few months before and both had become good friends with her. They thought she was a good fit for Francis, so they were both confused as to why he was nervous. 

"Francis, stop messing with your coat." Antonio frowned as he tried to straighten out his outfit.

"Oh...sorry. I didn't know I was doing it again, I'm just so nervous about this." He said as he ran his hand through his hair, trying to calm himself down which was really working.

Antonio placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's your wedding day, mi amigo! Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm just worried that I'm going to mess up in some way. What if I do something wrong? What if I mess up? I've never been married before so I don't know what to do. I'm worried she's going to realise who I really am and leave me." He told them, his hands shaking a little.

"It's alright, Francis." Gilbert now grinned and held his hands. "You're too awesome to quit now! I'm sure she'll love you all the same. True, I've never been married. But I'm sure you two will be happy."

Francis nodded and smiled a little, looking at them both. "Thank you, you two. God knows what I would have done without you." He told them, calming down a little.

"Here she comes!"

The organ began to play loudly, making everyone in the congregation stand up for the bride's entrance.

Jeanne entered the church wearing a beautiful blue dress that reached into a long train in the back. She had a teal colored veil that covered her now curly hair and was carrying a white bouquet in her hands.

Francis turned around when the entrance of the church was to see Jeanne in a beautiful blue dress that suited her so much, it went with her eyes. He smiled and watched as she began to walk down the aisle, making him take a few deep breaths to prepare himself.

Jeanne finally made it to the altar, her red cheeks flushing as she bowed towards the priest, and then turned to Francis. 

"Hey..."

"Hey...might I say, I think you look really beautiful in that dress. It goes with your eyes." He told her with a blush

She blushed and held his hand, staring at him deep in his eyes. Just in that moment, it felt like she had known him forever. 

"You too."

Francis smiled at her before turning to the priest, both of them ready to do this together. The priest started the wedding and throughout it, Francis couldn't stop looking over at Jeanne with a smile, still not believing that he was doing this.

"Francis Bonnefoy, do you take Jeanne D'Arc as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked him after a while.

Francis smiled and nodded his head. "Yes I do." He said, looking at Jeanne.

"Jeanne D'Arc, do you take Francis Bonnefoy as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked him after a while.

With tears in her eyes, Jeanne smiled at him. "I do."

Francis smiled at her as they exchanged rings and then turned to the priest once more

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" He smiled.

Francis smiled and leaned forward to kiss Jeanne softly, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer to him 

Cheers of happiness filled the church, but all they focused on was each other. They kissed each other deeply, knowing they would never part again.

And it felt like this was just right.

Francis smiled at her before picking her up bridal style and walking back down the aisle with her in his arms. "I can't believe we're actually married now..." He said to her with a smile.

"Neither can I..." she whispered, holding him close around the neck.

The reception/after party went alright, there was a few tears shed mainly by Francis when people gave their speeches. By the time that had came to an end, Francis and Jeanne could hardly keep their hand off each other. Francis took Jeanne up to their room with her in his arms and once they got in, Francis place Jeanne down on the bed and then kissed her passionately with his arms around her waist.

She giggled and returned the kiss, holding him close. She was so happy, she could hardly believe it. "Mm mon mari..."

Francis smirked down at her with an idea. "I'm going to get off you and I want you to strip down naked and then lie down on the bed with your legs spread wide open. Can you do that for me?" He purred into her ear before getting off the bed and standing next to it.

She blushed and smiled. "How could I refuse you?" She whispered, and began to take off her clothes, a little too slow for his taste

Francis growled a little. "I'd advise you hurry up unless you want to be punished. Is that clear?" He told her.

Instantly, she hurried up to remove the last piece of clothing before her eyes widened a bit at his assertiveness...the situation should have frightened her. "O-Oui..." She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but... 

Francis smiled and lay her down on the bed before getting straight down to business as he began to kiss her neck as a finger slowly rubbed her clit

"A-Am I doing good..." she whispered in a moan, closing her eyes as he pleased her.

"Yes you are Jeanne, so so good." He told her with a smile as he moved down and began to lick her clit. Her cries became a little louder, placing her hands in his hair. "Fran...cis..."

Francis began to lick her clit faster while he slipped a finger into her and moved it around a little 

"Mm..h-haaah..."  
She trailed off, beginning to feel him hit her sweet spot. "O-Oui, mon Mari! There~"

Francis smiled and continued to lick her clit faster as he added another finger into her and moved them around, constantly hitting her sweet spot.

"Mmmh...o-oui~! There...! I..."  
She couldn't finish as she came, her face red as she looked down at him desperately.

Francis smiled and removed his fingers before licking up all of her cum and then sitting up to face her. "How was that ma femme?"

The sound of that sent shivers down her spine. "So...so good...I'm so happy...' she smiled, tears in her eyes.

Francis smiled and leaned over to wipe away any of her tears. He then smirks at her as he purred into her ear. "How about you pleasure your husband now?"

Jeanne smirked as well, now more confident as well as she kissed him. "As you wish..."  
When she got on her knees, she didn't waste any time. She removed his trousers and immediately began to lick his member.

Francis moaned as she started to lick him, a hand reaching down into her hair and pulled it a little. "Jeanne..."

Jeanne smirked and continued to lick, now beginning to suck against it. She reached down to rub his testicles and hummed against him.

"Jeanne!" Francis moaned even louder, pulling her hair more as he bucked his hips a little

"Hm~?" She teased and giggled, going faster with her movements. At a point, she teasingly slowed down.

"Stop teasing and get on with it Jeanne or else..." He told her, looking down at her with lust in his eyes

She immediately complied, moving faster and sucking harder, moving her hands faster.

Francis moaned and pulled her hair more as he bucked his hips, his head thrown back in pleasure. She finally felt that tingle and smirked, moving faster at his moments, groaning at the pull of her hair.

Francis moaned louder and cums in her mouth, bucking his hips and pulling her hair a little.

She smiled and looked up and smiled. "How's that for a new wife~?"

"That was amazing ma femme. Now I want you to lie down on the bed and spread your legs. We need to have our first time as husband and wife." He purred, looking down at her.

"Oui..." she nodded, holding his hand as she laid down, spreading her legs for him.

Francis smirked and positioned himself at her entrance before pushing into her.  
She sighed in bliss, holding him tightly. Then, she giggled. "I'll ...never get tired of that..."

"Neither will I..." He said with a smirk before he began to thrust into her fast, his mouth on her neck as he bit and sucked on it.

"Aah! Aaaa~!" Her eyes widened in shock at the quick pace, her face turning bright red as her mouth was that of a gaping fish.

Francis moaned softly and continued to thrust into her faster, his mouth moving down to kiss her breasts before he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it a little.

"O-Oui! Ouiii~!" She couldn't think straight. All she could do was think about how good this felt, cradling his head around her breast.

Francis moaned a little more as he thrusted into her faster, brushing against her sweet spot as he continued to suck on her nipple

She screamed out loudly. "Oh, oui mon Mari! H-Hit it there...right there!" She tried to keep up with his incredibly fast pace, but ultimately failed.

Francis smirked and continued to thrust into her fast, hitting her sweet spot every time as he moved over to suck the other nipple

"Francis...I'm gonna cum...I'm about to cum!" She cried, gasping at every quick and hard movement he made.

"I want you to cum for me, cum for me ma femme." He purred as he continued to hit her sweet spot with every thrust

"Francis!!"  
She came for him as he wished, and her legs shook as her juices spilled down her and his legs.

Francis moaned at the feeling a d thrusted into her a few more times before cumming inside of her. He panted heavily and looked at her with a smile. "How was that ma femme?"

"Oh, that was amazing mon mari.' She snuggled into his chest pulling him into a hug.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it Jeanne." He told her with a smile before he hugged her back. "How does it feel now we're finally married?"

"It feels like I could fly." She stroked his hair. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too Jeanne, now and forever." He told her with a smile as he kissed her softly.

"Forever...' she chuckled and kissed back. "I like the sound of that...until the earth falls at our feet."

Francis smiled and nodded his head before cuddling up to her, yawning softly as his head rested on her shoulder

"What will we do for the years to come?" She wondered aloud, yawning.

"Well, I don't know about you but I at least want 2 children." He told her with a smile, looking up at her.

"Hmm..." she smiled and nuzzled him. "Then 2 children we shall have."

"If you're tired, go to sleep mon amour." He told her, stroking her hair a little.

"I'm not..." she yawned and snuggled close to him.

"Yes you are, now go to sleep for me." He told her, stroking her hair a little more.  
"Mmh...." Finally, she fell fast asleep in his arms.

Around 30 years later, Jeanne and Francis had finally settled into their new home in Versailles. It took very hard work, and they didn't think it would work, but they soon bought a very beautiful mansion.

Francis had liked the mansion a lot as it was very nicely decorated and plus there was plenty of room for their family to grow. He walked over to Jeanne and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"I can't believe that we actually have our own place together now." He said to her with a smile.

"Hmm, me too." She smiled and hugged him back. "Do you think you have time to go out in town after your work?"

"Yeah I think I will." He told her with a smile and then looked down at his watch. "Speaking of work, I have to go. I have a meeting with all the government officials." He told her.

She pouted. "You'll come home after, right?"

"Yeah I will, don't worry. I could never be away from you for too long." He told her with a smile.

"Merci." She smiled after a moment and kissed him. "Stay safe.'

"I will mon amour. I'll see you later." He walked out the door and toward the building where he worked. Once he got in, he walked up to his new office to prepare for the meeting.

As he walked towards his meeting...he couldn't help but feel a change in the air of France. The people were the same, and business as usual remained the same. But there was something different...perhaps it was his own demeanor.

Francis got all the paper work he would need and walked out of his office and down the hall to the meeting room where everyone turned to face him as he walked in.

"Bonjour, monsieur Bonnefoy." The Duke smiled and offered his hand. "Please, have a seat."

Francis smiled and nodded to the Duke before taking a seat at the spare chair left for him, placing his papers down on the table.

The meeting went by fairly well, but Francis knew that nothing exciting usually happened.  
Until afterwords, the Duke came up with a friendly looking man behind him.  
"Monsieur Bonnefoy, may I present to you? Augustine Ragneau, Versailles' newly elected Mayor.'

"Oh, the new mayor! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Francis Bonnefoy but you can call me Francis." He said with a smile as he shook the mayor's hand

The new mayor smiled, tipping his hat.   
"Oh, the pleasure is all mine sir. Today was my first meeting, and I didn't hesitate to come over to you once it was over. I do admire you."

"You do? In what way?" Francis asked a little shocked that the mayor admired him.

"Why should there be a way?" He winked. "You did build up the entirety of France.'

"Oh...I guess I did. Thank you about that, I'll tell my wife when I get home as she's helped me a little." He said with a smile at the thought of Jeanne.

"I'd like to meet you and your wife soon, then." Augustine smiled and shook his hand again. "Until we meet again."

"Oui." Francis said as he shook the mayor's hand and saw him walk away before looking at the Duke. "Can I go home now? My wife is waiting for me."

"Ah, oui you can. We're just writing up a few more documents, but you can go home now." He nodded. Francis nodded and walked out of the meeting room and the building before heading home. He soon reached where he lived and opened the front door and walked in

Jeanne was currently sitting down by the fireplace, sewing together new clothing for Francis and herself. She thought it best to make clothing rather than buy it at the market.

"Bonjour mon amour..." He said with a smile as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "What have you been doing?"

"Ah, bonjour!" She smiled, happy he was home. "I was just making our clothes for the week, that's all."

"That's nice honey. I got to meet the new mayor of Versailles today at the meeting." He told her, sitting down next to her.

"Oh, really? How wonderful." She smiled and laid down in his embrace. "What's he like?"

"He's an alright guy actually, he said he admires me for building up all of France. He also said he would like to meet you." He told her, stroking her hair a little

"I'd like to meet him as well." She smiled. "Do you know where he lives?"

"Oui I do, it's not very far from where we are actually." He told her, kissing the top of her forehead.

"When would you like to go Jeanne?" He asked her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hmm...tomorrow." she snuggled into his neck. "I want to stay with you today."

"Yes of course, mon amour. We can go tomorrow..." He told her with a smile as he stroked her hair.

_The next day_

Francis and Jeanne had gotten ready and left the house to go to see the mayor who wasn't very far away so they soon got to his house which was like Francis's but it was a little bigger. Francis walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Augustine answered after a few moments, smiling as he opened the door. "Ah, Monsieur Bonnefoy!"

"Bonjour, how are you on this fine day?" Francis asked as he wrapped an arm around Jeanne's waist.

"Very well, merci." He smiled and turned to Jeanne. "This must be your wife."

"Yes I am, my name is Jeanne. It's a pleasure to finally meet the new mayor." Jeanne said with a smile

"Please, do come in. Make yourself at home." He ushered the two in.  
The two of them walked into his house, it had the same design as theirs but was just a lot larger. "Does anyone else live here with you?" Francis asked.

"Ah, oui. My daughter's out of the house right now, so that just leaves us." He explained, sitting down.  
"Oh...so what is your daughter's name?" Francis asked, sitting down as well

"Tempeste Ragneau. She's a dear." He smiled a little bit. "She's all I have, I'm afraid, since her mother passed shortly after she was born."

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss. How old is your daughter?" Jeanne asked with a smile, interested about his daughter

"22 years old, this past year." He stands up and saw a girl coming back from what seemed to be a well from the window. "Ah! That seems to be her right now."

Jeanne and Francis looked over at the girl and felt their hearts skip a beat, the girl was beautiful and they couldn't take their eyes off of her with her beautiful raven hair blowing in the wind a little

"Tempeste! Come inside, please?" The man said kindly.   
Tempeste entered the household, placing the buckets down and avoiding eye contact.

"Allow me to introduce myself Tempeste, my name is Francis Bonnefoy and this is my wife Jeanne. I'm the country of Francis while my wife here is Paris, my capital." He introduced himself to the beautiful young girl.

Tempeste finally looked up, showing her striking green eyes.  
"A-Ah, monsieur! I-I apologize..." she fiddled with her frock. "The pleasure is mine, Monsieur and Madame Bonnefoy..."

"It's very nice to meet you Tempeste and please just call us Francis and Jeanne, there's no need to be so formal." Jeanne told her with a smile, unable to keep her eyes of the beautiful looking girl.

"Tempeste, would you mind getting these two something to drink?" Her father asked.  
Tempeste immediately flinched. "A-Ah! Oui..." she went straight to the kitchen to get wine.

Francis saw the girl flinch, making him frown a little. He would have to talk to Jeanne about it when they get home but right now he should talk to the mayor. "How is your new position? I hope they're treating you well." Francis asked

"Ah, oui. I didn't think anyone would accept me at first, but I feel right at home." He smiled. Soon, Tempeste came back, smiling shyly. "I-It's red wine. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is Tempeste." Both of them take their glasses of wine and sipped on it before smiling at the girl, both of them mesmerised by her eyes.  
"So what do you like to do in your spare time Tempeste?" Jeanne asked her with a smile

Tempeste smiled, feeling a little more comfortable. "Well, I like to play the lute in my freetime...and sometimes, I write poems."

"Would you play the lute for us? That's if your father doesn't mind." Francis asked, looking over at the Mayor.

He shook his head. "No, go on ahead dear."  
Tempeste avoided his gaze a little weirdly and stood up to go get it. Once she got it, she sat back down and began to play a tune.

Both Francis and Jeanne watched her play it, both of them were unable to take their eyes off of her and Jeanne had a few tears in her eyes

Tempeste teared up as well once she finished. "This was Mama's lullaby..." her voice as quiet, as if she was scared to mention her name.

Jeanne stood up and walked over to the girl and hugged her tightly, wiping her tears a little. "It's okay honey..." She looked over at Francis with a look that said 'We need to go home and talk' as her feelings for the girl became stronger.

"I'm sorry...papa doesn't like to see me cry." She whispered.   
Jeanne wondered about that.  
Jeanne looked up and saw the mayor had disappeared suddenly.

"Why doesn't he like to see you cry for?" Francis asked, walking over to the both of them. He wondered why the mayor had left so suddenly.

Tempeste shook it off and smiled.  
"It's like any father. No one likes to see their child cry, right?"  
Something about that didn't feel right to Jeanne. But she shook it off.

Francis nodded his head, then looked at Jeanne. He as well was thinking that was something off about the mayor. "I think it's time for us to be getting home Jeanne, don't you? If you ever want to visit Tempeste, we're not that far away as we live just down the road okay?"

"Okay." She nodded, blushing as she hugged them. She, too, held feelings for the couple. But she dare not say. They were forbidden. "I will see you soon."

Both of them nodded and left the house, both quiet on the way home as they were deep in thought. Once they reached home, both of them sat down on the sofa and looked at each other. "Jeanne I think we need to talk, don't you?"

Jeanne nodded, looking down at her dress a bit ashamed. "Ah...oui."

"There's something I want to get out and I know it's not be right and I should remain faithful to you but I think...I think I like Tempeste." He said to her, looking down into his lap.

There was tense and daunting silence between the couple. All until Jeanne began to cry. But she whispered something shocking.

"...I think so too."

Francis moved closer to her and hugged his wife close to him, stroking her hair a little. "It's okay Jeanne calm down a little. There's nothing wrong with it if we both like her and there's nothing wrong with you liking her even though you're both girls okay?" He told her stroking her hair.

"O-Okay..." she sniffled and hugged him. "But people will think it's weird..."  
"Who cares what people think? If we all love each other than that all that matters okay?" He told her.

"We can go talk to her tomorrow about it. Would you like that ?" He asked her

"Mhm..." she nodded and wiped her face. "Francis...is it just me...or something about the mayor is...unsettling."

"No it's not just you, I saw how she acted around him. She flinched when he asked her to get us our drinks and why would a father walk away when his daughter us crying? Shouldn't a parent comfort a child?" He said, looking down at Jeanne.

" 'Papa doesn't like to see me cry...' That scares me." She said, worriedly.

"Just let's go to bed. It's getting late and we go see her tomorrow, unless you want to do it now? I do fear for her safety." Francis said, looking down at Jeanne

"Tomorrow...would be best."  
Jeanne thought that was a good idea.

~That night~

Jeanne and Francis were fast asleep in bed. It was a very peaceful and quiet night when Jeanne heard the sound of glass shattering, from very far away.

Jeanne woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Hm...?"

Francis woke up after and looked at his wife, rubbing his eyes a little. "What is it Jeanne?" He asked softly

"I heard something."  
She ushered him to be quiet and soon enough, they heard the shattering again.

"Why does that sound so far away? I sounds like it's coming from..." Francis gasped and soon got out of bed, knowing where the sound was coming from.

"Francis...? Francis, wait!" Jeanne said, putting on a robe before getting out of bed. Francis ran down the street towards the mayor's house, not caring he was wearing his pyjamas. He soon reached the mayor's house and waited for Jeanne.

Jeanne panted as she made it. "Francis! What is..."  
They heard a smack and a scream.

Francis ran up to the door and slammed it open before running in to see what was going on.

The perpetrator had vanished soon after, but the victim was in terrible condition.  
Tempeste was on the ground in tears, trembling as she was beaten and battered, shards of glass in her hands.

Both Jeanne and Francis ran over to Tempeste and looked down at her. "Tempeste!" Jeanne cried as be held the girl close

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Francis asked, looking into her eyes

"Y...You're..." she cried in her chest. "You can't...you can't be here..."

"Why? Who did this to you Tempeste?" Francis asked, kneeling down next to them.

Then, Jeanne saw it. She saw her favorite lute, broken in pieces and that's when it hit her. "He...He got too mad..."

Francis realizes who had done this to Tempeste and growled as he stood up. "Oi you bastard! You better come out now or else." Francis yelled up the stairs, hoping to get HIS attention.

"Francis, no!" Tempeste began to scream, but Jeanne covered her mouth. "Shhh..."

"Do I hear you crying again?! What did I say about crying!"

"There you are you bastard! Care to explain WHY you have beaten your daughter, you sick FUCK." Francis snapped at the mayor

The mayor was shocked to see Francis here, at this hour of the night. "Monsieur...Bonnefoy?!"

"We woke up when we both heard the smashing of glass and that's when I realised what you were doing to Tempeste. And when I heard you slap her, that confirmed my suspicions. Care to explain why you beat your daughter and use her as your personal maid when you should love her, you SICK fucking BASTARD?!" Francis snapped at him, walking closer to the mayor

He realized he had been caught and cursed mentally. "Now, monsieur Bonnefoy, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I love Tempeste, don't I, darling-"

"Do NOT take advantage of her in this state." Jeanne said suddenly, glaring at the man and holding Tempeste tight. "Look at her! She's bleeding from her hands to her feet!"

Francis snapped completely after that. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! You have no right to be called her father after you done THAT to her! You stay away from her, you have no right to be even NEAR her so I suggest you leave her be." Francis yelled at him, moving closer to him.

Jeanne nodded, shielding Tempeste from him. "Why did anyone even ELECT you?! You have NO right to be a father, let alone the MAYOR!"

"...what did you say?" His attention now turned to Jeanne, glaring dangerously at her.  
"Try me."

Silence.  
He began to throw a punch at her.

Francis growled and moved quickly in front of the two, taking the punch to the face before he swung his own which hit the mayor's nose, making a 'crack' noise.

"NOBODY tries to hit MY wife and gets away with it, you BASTARD!" Francis shouted, pushing the mayor away from them then standing up with his fist clenched

"Agh!" He yelled in agony, holding his nose as he growled.  
"Tempeste, we should go..." Jeanne mumbled, but Tempeste shook her head. "Don't wanna leave him..." she gestured to Francis.

"I'll be fine Tempeste, you two just get out of here." He told them, turning around to face them which was a mistake as the mayor swung at him while he was distracted and hit Francis in the face again, splitting his lip.

Francis groaned a little and turned our to face the mayor before landing a solid punch to his stomach for hitting him again.

Tempeste screamed each time he got hit and cried. Jeanne shook it off, though she was equally terrified. "C-Come on, Tempeste..." she began to take her out of the house.

The mayor growled as they headed towards the back door. "That's MY daughter! You won't get away!" He glared as he raced for the door.

Francis growled louder and ran after the mayor, grabbing his shirt and pulled him back and shoved him against a wall. "You leave her ALONE! You will never touch her again you sick fucking BASTARD." He said, punching the mayor in the face again.

The girls took this as a chance to run away. The mayor tried to get up, but Francis was way stronger.

Francis had the guy pinned to the floor, having beaten the shit out of him. "I swear to God if you come anywhere near Tempeste ever again, I will end your career and your life do you hear me?" He ground out looking down at the beaten up mayor.

"O...Oui..." he nodded, the mayor now a bloody mess on the ground.

Francis stands up and punches him one last time before walking out of the house and slamming the door behind him. He walked back home to where Jeanne and Tempeste were. The mayor had managed to slip his lip, cut his cheek, probably bruised his stomach and his nose was out of place but it wasn't as bad as the mayor's injuries.

Jeanne was tending to Tempeste's wounds, having to remove her dress to see the terrible damage. He really was ruthless. There were cuts all over her back, her stomach was bruised in many spots, and her legs were torn. Had they not heard the glass, he probably would have done worse.

Francis walked back into the house, holding his stomach from when he was punched, to see Jeanne tending to Tempeste's wounds. He walked over to them slowly and stood behind them on the sofa. "Hey, how is she?" He asked softly, his throat hurting a little

"Bad..." Jeanne looked at her sadly. "He really did evil things to her...her legs have bad cuts and her back isnt much better. I still have to get the glass out of her hands..."

Francis nodded his head and then groaned, falling to his knees as he held his injured stomach, the pain getting worse which wasn't good for him

"Francis, sit down..." Jeanne said and laid him down next to Tempeste. "You don't want to faint, do you? I'll take care of both of you." She gently kissed his head.

He shook his head and gladly lay down next to the girl. He pulled his shirt up to reveal where the mayor had punched him hard, bruises already setting in all across his stomach.

"Poor thing..." she growled a little at what he did to her husband. "Go to sleep..." she stroked his hair. "I'll make sure you both are healed soon."  
"Goodnight Jeanne..." Francis said with a small smile and soon fell asleep next to Tempeste, a hand resting on his stomach where he had been hit

Days passed, and Francis' injuries had healed much faster than Tempeste's. While Francis only had to stay in bed for around a few days, Tempeste did for over a week. Her wounds were closing in and usually Francis or Jeanne brought her breakfast, lunch and dinner annually, which made her fall for them even more.

Francis had to go to work for a meeting and he had found out that the mayor had resigned and they needed to appoint a new one, which made the Frenchman smirk. He arrived home that day to see Jeanne in the kitchen, preparing dinner for them.

"Bonjour mon amour." He said as he walked over and kissed his wife's cheek. "How has Tempeste been today?"

"Bonjour." She smiled and nuzzled noses with him. "Tempeste is getting better. She's still in bed, since I don't want her stitches to tear."

"That's good. Do you want me to take dinner up to her when it's done or do you want to?" He asked.

"I did so yesterday, so you can tonight." she smiled and looked down. "Hey...when should we tell her?"

"If it would make you feel any better, we could tell her tonight if you like. It would be best to get it out into the open." He told her

"I would feel better, then...she deserves to know." She looked down with a blush.

"How about we both go upstairs with her for dinner and then we can tell her after. And then we can eat all together for one. Does that sound okay?" Francis suggested to her.

Jeanne nodded with a smile. "Of course!"

Francis smiled and they both finished dinner and then took a plate for Tempeste and for the both of them. Francis walked up and knocked on the door before walking in. "Bonjour Tempeste..." He said softly with a small smile

Tempeste was fast asleep when she had been woken by Francis. She smiled and woke up with a smile. "Oh, bonjour, Francis!"

"How are you feeling? We brought up some dinner if you would like it." Francis said as Jeanne walked in behind him with their plates of food in her hands.

"A little sore, but I will manage." She smiled and took her plate. "Merci."

Both Jeanne and Francis sat down on the bed and ate when Francis remembered something. "Oh I thought I should tell you two that the mayor resigned earlier today and left town, even France due to unknown reasons but I think we all know why. That means he won't touch you ever again Tempeste as he knows what will happen to him if he does."

Tempeste's eyes widened. "He...he left?" She looked down at her food, not knowing how to feel about this.

"Oui he did. Nobody knows where, we just know he left France due to unknown circumstances and they're looking for a new mayor. How are you feeling about that Tempeste?" Francis confirmed, rubbing the girl's shoulder a little trying not to hurt her.

"I'm...relieved." she mumbled. "And yet I'm...also sad. I thought he could change...and here I am...all alone."

"You're not alone, you have us..." Francis said before clearing his throat a little with a blush. "We've been meaning to tell you something, haven't we Jeanne?"

"Oui, we have..." she sighed and took her hands.  
Tempeste was a little worried. "What...is it?"

"We've both fallen in love with you and have loved you since we first met you last week. We know that we're married but we would like to add you to our relationship. If you don't feel the same, we both completely understand." Francis told her, squeezing Jeanne's hand a little

Tempeste almost dropped her fork.

"You...l-love me...?" A deep, settling blush hit her face. She couldn't believe they felt the same.

"Oui we do, a lot. How do you feel Tempeste?" Jeanne asked, rubbing her cheek a little.

"I..."  
She blushed deeply and covered her mouth, beginning to cry. She felt so overwhelmed.   
"I...I love you too..."

"You don't know how happy that makes us both." Francis said as both him and Jeanne moved to hug her a little, being careful with her injuries

She cried in their chests, trembling as she couldn't believe it was true. "I...I love both of you...but...I was...too...s-scared..."

"So were we but know we have all confessed the way we feel so it's a lot better now. There's no need to cry Tempeste, we can all be happy now together..." Francis told her with a smile as he rubbed her back softly

Tempeste sniffled, and finally looked up at them, smiling as she wiped her eyes gently.

Both of them smiled down at her and each placed a kiss on her cheek, still holding her close to them.

And so, the 3 got together that night.

It was quite a new experience for all 3 of them, but they learned a lot about each other through it. 3 weeks later, Tempeste could finally get out of bed. She was walking, and could finally go to the streets.

While Francis was at work, Jeanne and Tempeste decided to go to the countryside to build their own relationship. They would always sit down by the lake and snuggle against one another, watching the trees.

Jeanne sat you by the edge of the lake with a smile on her face as she held Tempeste close as they watched the trees slightly sway in the breeze, it was lovely and Jeanne loved how it made Tempeste so happy.

"Have you enjoyed today Tempeste?" She asked, stroking her hair softly with a smile

Tempeste nodded, humming as she nuzzled Jeanne's shoulder. "I have... it's a very lovely day."

"As long as you had fun... I enjoyed it too, spending this time with you." Jeanne said with a smile before frowning a little to herself. Francis had suggested that she bring up the subject of immortality to Tempeste but Jeanne just didn't know how to tell her.

Tempeste closed her eyes and listened to the wind. "I'm happy, you know? Laying under here with you, in the valley..." she snuggled her head to her chest.

Jeanne blushed a little bit.

A few weeks after they've gotten together, both Jeanne and Francis have shared kisses with Tempeste. But ever since then, they've both wanted her...sexually. They didn't know how to tell her, though.

Francis was sat with Jeanne on the sofa, after just getting home from work and they waited for Tempeste to come back down. "Do you think we should tell her tonight? It would be a good idea to." Francis asked Jeanne as he cuddled her.

"We should...but I don't want to hurt her." Jeanne said honestly.

"Francis? Jeanne?"

Tempeste came downstairs, holding pillows to her chest. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Whatever you would like Tempeste, I'm sure Jeanne won't mind making anything you like, isn't that right Jeanne?" He said, smiling down at his wife

"Mhm." She nodded, standing up.

"Well... I'd like some Cassoulet, if that's alright?" Tempeste smiled as Jeanne kissed her hand. "Coming right up."

While she went to cook, Tempeste snuggled in Francis' lap, hugging him on instinct. "So what have you been up to while I was at work?" He asked her, stroking her hair a little.

"Me and Jeanne went to the countryside..." she chuckled a little bit.

"What did you two do?" He asked with a smile, stroking her raven hair more

"We watched the wind and relaxed near the lake." She blushed and snuggled into his chest, bringing them closer. "I'd love to go with you."  
God, did he want her.

"I would too, maybe on my day off next week we can go. Would you like that?" He said to her.

"Mhm..." she smiled and looked up at him with a blush.

Soon Jeanne came in with their dinner and they all ate in peace. Once all the dishes had been cleared and they had all sat down, Francis cleared his throat a little, needing to tell Tempeste about the whole immortality thing

"Tempeste, me and Jeanne want to talk to you about something important." Francis told her.

"What is it?" She asked, holding their hands. "You can tell me anything."

"Well as you know, me and Jeanne are Paris and France which means that we're immortal. We are on about making you immortal just like we are but it involves...having sex..." He told her, blushing a tiny bit at the last part.

Tempeste blushed deeply at that remark. "H...Having...Sex?" She asked, biting her lip. Oh, how she yearned for immortality just like them. At the same time, she also wanted a sexual relationship with them as well. But both of those in one...

"Oui, having sex. Would you be up to doing that with us?" Francis asked, placing a hand on her thigh

A tiny shiver ran down her spine at that, and she looked up at Francis, and then Jeanne. They saw a look of love and honesty in their eyes...  
...and a little bit of something else too.

"But I...I haven't done something like that before."

"Don't worry about that, we'll make you feel good for your first time I promise. Would you like to do it now?" Francis asked, rubbing her thigh a little

Tempeste nodded slowly, after contemplating this. "Oui...I would love to...I've actually wanted to for a while...b-but I know that it wouldn't be the same as when you two...do it..."

She never told them this, but one night, she actually heard them having sex. It never left her mind. But, not in a bad way. In any case, it aroused her. The things that Francis has done to Jeanne on special nights like that...surely, he wouldn't do the same to her?

"Of course it won't be the same...it will be better as there is 3 of us. Now Jeanne, could you take her up to our room and make sure she's relaxed?" Francis asked his wife with a smile

"Of course." Jeanne kissed Tempeste's cheek and took her hand as she brought her up the stairs. She felt her pulse beating in her hand and she smiled. "Don't worry, Tempeste. We're not going to hurt you."

Tempeste smiled at her and nodded her head, knowing that Francis and Jeanne would stick to their words. They soon reached their bedroom and Jeanne led the girl in...

Francis smiled and then stood up, stretching a little before he walked upstairs and into to their bedroom with a smile.

What he found there was a rather hot sight.   
The two women he loved were entangled in each other's arms, kissing each other like the world was ending. Tempeste moaned into the kiss as Jeanne stroked her raven hair back, deepening it each and every time.

Francis smiled and laughed a little as he shut the bedroom door. "Looks like you two are having some fun. Do you want to leave and come back later?" He asked with a smile, joking around.

Jeanne glared at him through a kiss. "Get in here."

Francis smiled and walked over to the bed and smiled before kissing Tempeste's neck while Jeanne continued to occupy her lips.

Her face turned redder at Francis' kisses on her neck. "Hm..." she hummed, cupping Jeanne's cheeks.

Francis kissed her neck more and his hands slowly ran up her thighs and over her stomach slowly, lifting up her dress a little

Tempeste broke the kiss with Jeanne, who looked down at her with lust in her eyes. "J-Jeanne..." she gasped.

"Can I take your dress off Tempeste?" Francis asked, kissing her back a little more as his hands slowly ran up her thighs again.

She looked to him and nodded, shaking. "O-O-Oui..."

Francis lifted her dress off, leaving her just in her bra and panties. Francis began to kiss down her neck and took her bra off before kissing over her breasts a little

The girl began to writhe in their arms, moaning softly. "F-Francis..."

Francis began to kiss down her stomach and then pulled off her panties. He then did an experimental lick of her clit to see how she would react.

Tempeste's eyes widened and she instinctively covered her mouth, almost crossing her legs. "M-Mh!"

"Hey, no need to do that...let out all your moans for us to hear." Francis told her before holding her thighs and licking her clit again, knowing that she liked it.

She removed her hand and moaned a little louder. "Francis~!" She shook in his hold, feeling Jeanne go down there too and begin to lick her as well, doubling her pleasure. "J-Jeanne!"

Francis licked her faster as a hand travelled down Jeanne's body and slipped into her panties and began to rub her clit with his finger.

"So...so...good..." Tempeste whimpered as Jeanne moaned into her, speeding up while grinding on Francis' hand.

Francis licked Tempeste's clit faster as he slipped a finger into Jeanne and moved it around, rubbing her clit with his thumb.

She felt...a weird shift in her. Like something was building up and ready to explode. "Francis...Jeanne...I... feel...weird..."

"You about to cum Tempeste, so when you feel the need to just let go." He told her before slipping his tongue into her and hit her sweet spot as he added another finger into Jeanne and moved them around, brushing against her sweet spot as well.

Tempeste cried out their names as she finally came, Jeanne doing the same as they both spilled out for their lover.

Francis smirked and licked up all of Tempeste's cum before pulling away to lick Jeanne's cum off his fingers then smirked at them. "How was that, you two?"

"That...was..." Tempeste couldn't finish. She hadn't experienced anything like it. Jeanne blushed, very embarrassed she came in her panties. "Good..."

Francis smiled and leaned over to kiss Jeanne. "There's no need to be embarrassed about that." He told her, his crotch rubbing against her thigh a little.

"What's that?"  
Tempeste pointed blatantly at Francis' crotch, making Jeanne giggle. "Oh, that's just Francis' member, dear."

"Yeah it is..." Francis said and his cheeks flush. "Men get like this when they are...aroused..."

"Oh..." Tempeste looked at him worriedly. "Does it hurt you?"

"Only if it's not dealt with..." He told her, looking down at his crotch.

"Come here, I'll show you." Jeanne said, getting on her knees and gesturing that Tempeste do the same. She removed his underwear and saw his member, making Tempeste blush. "Aw, don't worry it won't bite."

Francis nodded but was blushing a bright red as he watched the both of them.

"Stroke it like this, see?" Jeanne placed her hand on it and began to rub up and down. "Follow me." She guided Tempeste's hand on it and began to stroke.

Francis bit his lip and moaned a little as they began to touch it, looking down at them both.

"You're doing great..." she kissed her cheek. "Now, we speed up a little..." she moved her hand faster, making Tempeste bite her lip, rather aroused by this. "I feel weird again.."

"You will honey, you're getting aroused by this. Don't worry, it's a good thing." She rubbed the girls thigh a little, trying to reassure her.

Tempeste only nodded and continued stroking along with Jeanne, going off of Francis' soft moans.

"We can also use our mouths as well. Copy what I do." She said before kissing up Francis's member slowly, looking at Tempeste to do the same.

Tempeste nodded slowly and kissed his member as well, making the Frenchman groan and place his hands in both hairs. "Jeanne...Tempeste..."

Jeanne smiled and began to lick up the side of Francis's member, making eye contact with Tempeste to do the same

Tempeste licked his member, moaning around it. 'This alone feels good...what's happening to me? I-I want it...'  
She was glad Jeanne couldn't hear what she was thinking...so she thought.

Jeanne could hear what she was thinking and decided to say something to her. 'I can hear you, you know' She thought, looking over at Tempeste.

Her eyes shot open and she turned to her, still not halting her movements while they were licking. 'Y-You can...?!'

'Yeah I can, I don't know how but I can.' She continued to lick Francis a little faster, a hand resting on Tempeste's thigh

Tempeste began to push that aside and lick around it. She got wetter and her heartbeat began to pick up by the minute as his moans got louder. 'I-I feel myself salivating every moment, Jeanne...'

'I do too, you want him don't you? You want him inside of you, you want to feel him deep in you. Is that how you feel?' She licked Francis faster, her tongue moving circles around the top.

'Oui...Oui, I-I guess I do...' she moaned, panting as she licked up and down. 'I-I want to feel him anyway I can...more, more...'

'He's going to cum soon. Do you want to taste his cum?' She licked him faster

'Oui...mon dieu, oui..!' Tempeste licked faster as well as she felt a tingle in his member.

Francis moaned loudly before cumming, which made Jeanne smile and feel their faces being covered in his cum

"Ah..." Tempeste closed her eyes as she felt it hit her face, the feeling very arousing as she licked it.

'How does it taste?' Jeanne licked all the cum off her face as well

'S...so good...' she mumbled and licked the cum off of Jeanne's face.

'Oh...you little...I suppose you want him to fuck you now, don't you?'

Her eyes widened. 'Well, I didn't say THAT!' She said, blushing at the term she used.

'Don't worry honey, you just want to feel him inside of you don't you?'

'O...Oui-'

'I can hear both of you, you know.'  
Their heads instantly turned to a red faced Francis, who was still recovering from his climax.

Both of them turned red-faced as they looked up at him. 'I guess we didn't think about that...' Jeanne thought

'Heh, sorry...' Tempeste blushed as cum dropped down her nose. 'Please don't hate me!'

'I don't hate you Tempeste, I found it quite interesting what you two were saying. Tempeste, lie down on the bed for me.' He looked down at her with a smile.

Tempeste nodded and wiped her face, lying down for him.

'Jeanne, I want you above her with your ass facing me. You deserve some pleasure too' He positioned himself at Tempeste's entrance.

Jeanne nodded and crawled above Tempeste, positioning her bottom to where Francis could see. Tempeste was breathing heavily, trying to stay calm.

Jeanne nodded and crawled above Tempeste, positioning her bottom to where Francis could see. Tempeste was breathing heavily, trying to stay calm.

'This is going to hurt Tempeste so Jeanne, kiss her or something to help.' Francis slowly pushed himself into Tempeste, being careful

"M-Mmh!"

She was silenced by Jeanne's kiss and her hand massaging her breast. It hurt, as if he was tearing into her. She knew he didn't mean to at all, but still...

He pushed all the way into her and waited for her to adjust, running a hand over her thigh to comfort her a little

"M...h-aah..."  
Soon, it began to feel good.  
'It...It really feels good...'

'That's good Tempeste, I'll start to move now' Francis begins to thrust into Tempeste while he leans forward to lick over Jeanne's clit a little

"Ah...a-a-haa..."  
The slow movements he made were incredibly pleasurous. She tried to match his movements, holding Jeanne's hand.   
'That's...good...that's r-really good...'

'I'll go a little faster then' Francis begins to thrust into Tempeste faster while he licked Jeanne's clit faster and inserted a finger into her, moving it around.

The girl beneath them began to moan louder when she saw Jeanne above her, a moaning mess and became concerned. 'J...Jeanne?'

'D-Don't worry T-Tempeste, he's...ahh...just doing what he...did to you...to me...' Jeanne moaned even more as he moved his finger around inside her more.

Tempeste smiled at her in relief. 'T-That's good AH!'  
She jumped up at Francis hitting her sweet spot and started screaming outwardly.  
'Oui! OUI! There!-'

Francis smiled and continued to thrust into Tempeste's sweet spot while his tongue continued to run over Jeanne's sweet spot.

Both women began to kiss one another hotly, moaning into one another's mouths as their sweet spots were hit.  
'S-So good! Jeanne, it's so good~! I-I want him to..h-hit it more!'

'S-So do I...r-remember he can hear...AH!... our t-thoughts as w-well...Francis!' Jeanne moaned again into Tempeste's mouth, her arms around the girls neck.

Francis smirked at hearing the girl's thoughts so decided to listen to them by thrusting into Tempeste faster and hitting her sweet spot more while his tongue hit Jeanne's sweet spot more

Both of their eyes shot open and both were now gasping, screaming, and whimpering in each other's mouths.

'O-OUI! MON DIEU, THERE!' Tempeste gasped, holding onto Jeanne for dear life.

'FRANCIS! KEEP GOING! RIGHT THERE!' Jeanne held onto Tempeste as well, whimpers escaping their lips

Francis smiled and thrusted into Tempeste even more, hitting his sweet spot every time as his tongue ran of Jeanne's more, wanting both of them to cum for him.

'I-I'M GONNA BURST...I'M GONNA BURST AGAIN!'  
Tempeste warned both of them as she squealed with tears running from her eyes.

"So am I! FRANCIS!' Jeanne moaned loudly as she held onto Tempeste

'I want the two of you to cum for me' Francis smirked before thrusting in Tempeste more and licking Jeanne faster

'FRANCIS~!'  
Both cried out his name mentally and externally as they spilled out for him, shaking in each other's arms.

Francis moaned and licked up all of Jeanne's cum before he thrusted in and then came inside of Tempeste. He panted and then looked at them both with a smile. "How was that you two?" He asked

"S...So good..." Jeanne smiled dreamily   
and nuzzled Tempeste's cheek.

"Tempeste, how was it?"  
"..."  
"...Tempeste?"

Francis could see how Tempeste had passed out on the bed next to Jeanne. "She passed out dear, it will take time for her body to get used to immortality but don't worry, she'll be fine I promise." He told his wife, lying down next to her, hugging her.

"B-But..." Jeanne was quite worried about her and teared up, holding her hand.

"Hey, there's no need to cry Jeanne. She will be fine, I promise. Nothing will happen to her." He told her, hugging his wife close and stroked her hair.

She only nodded and covered her mouth, trying not to let the shaking sobs escape her mouth.

_Tempeste, please, Tempeste..._

_Many Days Later..._

Tempeste still would not awaken. She was still lying in their bed, with Jeanne and Francis tending to her annually. All they could do was pray at this point.

Francis had just arrived home from work that day, he had a meeting he had been called to so he could meet the new mayor that they had appointed. He had just hoped that he was better than the last one. He had seen that Jeanne was out in the garden attending to the plants so he sat down and grabbed a glass of wine to help himself relax...

Jeanne wasn't really attending to the plants at this point.

She was actually sitting down in the garden and crying. She didn't want Francis to see, as she would seem weak in his eyes. She thought about Tempeste, and how oh, so scared for her she was...  
...she loved her too much to let her go.

Francis could always tell when Jeanne was either upset or crying so he walked out into the garden and walked over to her, sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. "What's wrong mon amour? Why are you crying?" He asked softly while stroking her hair

Jeanne shook her head, turning away from him as she didn't want him to see her this way.

"Talk to mon amour, you know how much it pains me to see you like this. What's wrong Jeanne?" He asked, turning her to face him, his thumbs wiping away her tears.

Jeanne looked up at him with a red face.  
But this was different. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess, her cheeks tear stained as she tried to even hide the fluid from her nose.  
In short, she was a mess.  
"I-I miss her...!"

Francis sighed and hugged his wife close to him, rubbing her back as he rocked them back and forth a little, a few tears coming to his own eyes. "I miss her too Jeanne, so so much but I promise you that she WILL wake up soon. It just takes the body time to get used to being immortal so there's no need to be worried about her, she will wake up okay? Just please stop crying, it upsets me to see you like this." He told his wife, hating the fact that she was upset.

"Mhm...mhm!" She nodded, trying to get a hold of herself and stop crying. "S-S-Sorry..."

"It's okay mon amour, there is no need to apologise. I know how you feel but we just need to be strong for when she wakes up okay?" He told her with a small smile as he continued to stroke her hair

"O...Okay..." she nodded slowly.

The two stayed in their embrace for a while, just the whistling of the wind in their wake, and Jeanne's whimpers sounding.

A shuffle was heard from inside.

Francis frowned and looked towards the house, knowing he heard something. "Did you hear that Jeanne?" He asked his wife

"Tempeste?" She asked, with a little bit of hope.

More footsteps came from the room.  
...a little too big.

"...that's not Tempeste."

Francis growled, he knew exactly who it was and HE was not getting her back again. "It's HIM..." He told Jeanne, standing up.

"Oh, God..." Jeanne instantly became fearful, about to go upstairs. "Tempeste?!"

Both of them walked indoors and up the stairs when they heard a scream come from within their bedroom, which made them run to it

"Tempeste! Open this door!" Jeanne said, shaking the handle.

"This bitch has gone crazy!"

Francis growled at the voice and ended up kicking the door open, not wanting that bastard anywhere near her.

_"DIE!!"_

What followed when the door opened was very...shocking events. The former mayor was in a midair choke hold, with shattered shards of glass surrounding him.

And Tempeste's eyes were wide open- shining Francis' deep blue.

Francis smiled to himself and walked over to the girl. "Tempeste I know you want to kill him but you need to stop now, I think he's learnt his lesson. Plus there are a few things I want to do myself " He told the girl in a soft voice

She didn't look at him.

Instead, he was finally dropped into the ground, coughing and wheezing as the glass surrounded him on the floor. Jeanne ran to hug her. "Tempeste..."

Francis walked over to the guy and pinned him against the wall. "I thought I told you never to come back here, I suggest you get out of my house before I kill you."

The mayor nodded and Francis let him go, what he didn't expect though was the mayor to pull out a knife and stab him. "Oh I'll leave now and never come back but that was something I've wanted to do for a long time." He smirked before walking out of the room

"...FRANCIS!"  
"OH MY GOD!"

THAT was when the line was snapped. Tempeste inmediately snapped and pushed him against the wall, stabbing him repeatedly in the heart hurriedly with her mind.

She stood up and walked over, holding him as a deep stab hit his heart. She dare not keep her icy cold gaze off him

Francis gasped and fell to the floor, blood pouring out of the wound in his stomach. He didn't expect him to do that...

Jeanne quickly ran over to him, hugging him. "Francis, no...no..."

Tempeste walked up to the man and glared at him harshly, seeing how wounded he was. "Try anything else...and I'll end more than just your life."  
"Leave. NOW."

The mayor nodded frantically and rushed out of the house as fast as he could with how injured he was.

"Tempeste..." Francis said softly, trying to get the girl's attention.

"...I'm sorry."  
Tempeste had tears running down her face hurriedly. She dare not face him, she was in too much of a shock.  
"I-It's my fault...a-all of this...is..."

"It's not your fault Tempeste...I was the one who forgot to search him and take the knife..." Francis said softly, holding a hand over his wound to stop the breeding .

Tempeste fell to the ground and cried, crawling over to him and falling onto his chest. "Sorry...so sorry..."

Jeanne got over her shock and took some medicine, placing it over the wound before beginning to stitch.

Francis smiled down at the girl and began to stroke her hair with his clean hand in an attempt to calm her down and comfort her. He winced softly and watched as Jeanne stitched up the wound,

"Stay still..." Jeanne whispered, though she was fighting tears as well. Finally, she stitched it all the way up and cut the remaining string.

Francis nodded and stayed as still as he could while holding Tempeste to comfort her. He started to begin to fight to stay awake, he had lost a lot of blood after all.

"Francis, please, stay with us..." Jeanne cried as she held Francis as well, sniffling.

"I'll try to mon amour but I'm really tired, I've lost a lot of blood and the smell of it isn't making my stomach feel any better." He told her in a soft, slightly weak voice.

Tempeste was about to hyperventilate, but Jeanne held her hand. "H-He'll be okay...w-we just have to give it time, oui?"

Tempeste nodded her head and tried to slow down her breathing, attempting to calm herself down.

Francis smiled weakly at them and was slowly falling asleep before he began to cough for some reason, tears coming to his eyes for the pain in his stomach. "Mon...amours..."

"Shh...don't say a word..." Jeanne mumbled and rocked him back and forth. "Go to sleep..."

Francis smiled weakly and nodded before slowly going to sleep, holding on to the both of them as he did.

Many days later...

It seemed that the former mayor had died of major blood loss. No one knew why he died this way, but they decided to bury him naturally.

Tempeste didn't feel a thing for days. She was still traumatized by seeing her father stab Francis and his return. That look he gave her before he passed out...surely, all of this was her fault? It had to be.

Francis was still asleep for quite a while. Or, so she thought.

Tempeste was thus, still in that trance and ready to jump from the bridge into the lake on the countryside.

Francis had woke up and noticed that Tempeste was missing so he decided to go out and find her while Jeanne was busy doing something else.

He walked into the countryside as that's when he knew she would go but didn't know where to find her. That's when he saw her on the edge of the bridge, ready to jump off it. He gasped and ran over there the best he could and walked over to her grabbing her to pull her away.

"Tempeste! What are you doing?!" He asked her.

Tempeste was shocked, but it was still less of a shock. "Francis? You should be in bed..." her voice held little to no emotion.

"I can't exactly lay in bed while you're planning on killing yourself. What were you thinking?" He told her, looking her directly in the eye.

"About saving your life." She said, looking right back him. "Wasn't I the reason that you got stabbed in the stomach? The reason that you got terribly beat up that other night?!"

"That wasn't your fault! I'm the one who decided to lash out, I'm the one who didn't disarm him. You had nothing to do with it. I was protecting you as I love you. Did you ever think about how Jeanne would feel? I would feel if you did this? We care about you so much and we would be lost if you died. The day you woke up I found Jeanne in a mess in the garden as she missed you and was worried about you. How would she feel if you did this?" He told her.

Tears filled her eyes as she covered her mouth. "I'm cursed...truly, I'm cursed, Francis... I don't want either of you to be hurt anymore than you already are..."

"No you're not Tempeste, we would be so hurt and so lost if you left us. We can't cope without you, we care for you so much and love you with all of our hearts. If you were to die and I was the reason why, I don't know what I would do with myself... I'm afraid of losing you Tempeste, you the woman aside from Jeanne I have loved with all my heart. I would be a mess if you died..." Francis started to cry, afraid of losing Tempeste forever

Tempeste covered her mouth and began to cry with him, hugging him. "B-But I remember that look you gave me...w-when you got hurt...! I-I thought you blamed me...I should've been the one s-stabbed..."

"I don't blame you, I blamed myself for getting stabbed and for making both the women who live me upset. I would never want you to get hurt ever again. I care about you so much and it breaks me that I made you both cry like that. I'm sorry..." He said softly before beginning to sob a little, feeling really guilty

"I don't blame you!"  
Soon, both were just reduced to sobs, the trees blowing quietly as if they were a source of warmth for the both of them.

And slowly, Tempeste began to step away from the bridge.

Francis held her close as she slowly stepped away from the bridge, not wanting to let her go at all just in case. "Should we be getting home? I'm sure Jeanne will be worried about us." He asked

Tempeste flinched, but she nodded slowly. "O...Oui.."

They smiled and began to walk home but about halfway home, Francis felt a little dizzy. He let out a small noise and leaned against Tempeste. He really should have watched what he did. "Tempeste..." He let out softly, trying to get the girl to notice

"Francis..." she immediately held him and tried not to cry again. She realized her mistake. "It's okay...I've got you."

Francis nodded, feeling weaker by every step that he took. They soon reached home as and as they did, he groaned. "Tempeste..." He muttered before he ended up falling unconscious as she held him.

"Francis, don't do this again, please don't..." Tempeste sucked in a breath, but refused to lose it again. Instead of giving up, she got right to work.

She pulled him inside of the household, and laid him on the couch, placing a wet towel on his head.

Jeanne walked into the room and gasped a little when she saw Francis unconscious on the couch and Tempeste with him, both of them wearing outdoor clothes. "Tempeste, what happened?" She asked worried about Francis.

"He...he overworked himself." She said, looking down. "It's my fault..."

"How is it your fault? What were you both doing outside anyway?" She asked, moving closer to Tempeste.

"I..I thought I was burden..." she held her hands. "To you...and to Francis."

Jeanne sighed and hugged the girl close, stroking her hair. "You will never be a burden okay? We both love you and we would be lost without you. So don't you ever feel like that again okay? Just remember how much we love and care for you." She told Tempeste.

Tempeste shook her head. "That's...not all..." she mumbled. "If Francis hadn't come outside...I would have tried to drown myself..." she teared up. "I thought I was Cursed, or something, since you two always get hurt in things involving me..."

"Oh Tempeste why didn't you talk to us and tell us how you were feeling. You're not cursed, it's just because of how bad a father you had. If we had lost you...I don't know what I would have done without you. I'm sure he told you I cried before you woke up as I missed you. If you had tried to, me and Francis would be lost and we wouldn't know what to do with ourselves due to how much we love you. So don't do that ever again okay?" Jeanne told her with tears in her eyes

"Okay..." she nodded, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

"There is no need to apologise Tempeste, it's not your fault okay?" Jeanne said, stroking Tempeste's hair a little.

Soon a soft groan escaped the Frenchman's lips as he opened his eyes a little to just see Jeanne and Tempeste.

Tempeste wiped her face as she saw him wake up. "F-Francis...?"

"Oui, what is it?" He asked in soft voice as he tried to sit up.

She smiled in relief. "You're awake."

"Of course I am, what happened anyway?" He asked, still a little confused from just waking up

"You fainted. Because you were overworking yourself." She giggled, glad he was awake.

"Oh I'm sorry mon amour. How can I make it up to you?" He asked, placing his hand on her thigh with a smile

"Hmm, possibly in a few ways. Treating us to dinner." She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"That's only one way. You said a few ways, what are the others?" He asked with a smile.

"Hm, how about a dance tonight?" She hugged him loosely.

"Of course, anything for you two. I love you both so much." He hugged them both tightly, never wanting to lose them again...


	3. Chapter 3

About 30 years later, Francis Jeanne and Tempeste were all happily living together in their house. Nothing bad had happened after what happened with the mayor and they liked it that way.

Francis was at work for the day. Jeanne was currently sat on the couch, sewing them all some clothes to wear not feeling too well. She had woken that morning feeling ill but didn't tell anyone one and it had only gotten worse throughout the day.

Tempeste had woken up later than usual, having caught a little stomach bug. She had matured a lot over the years, and took the little things as they were- just little. She didn't think anything too big of it.  
She found her lover and hugged her from behind. "Hey..."

Jeanne turned to face her with a smile and put down her sewing before hugging her back. "Hey Tempeste..." She said softly. Her face had paled over the day and you could see the pain in her eyes as a hand rested on her stomach.

Tempeste frowned and kissed around her neck. "You're not feeling too well, either? To be truthful, I don't feel that good either...that's kind of why I didn't want much breakfast this morning."

Jeanne nodded her head, she hadn't really eaten a lot through the day. She rested her head on Tempeste's shoulder and began to take deep breaths. "Yeah I'm not, right now I'm feeling a lot worse. I feel really sick right now..." She said softly, holding onto Tempeste as she was feeling slightly dizzy

"Stand up for me, okay?" She hoisted Jeanne on her shoulder. "Let's go to the doctor: I'm sure we can get some clarification there. Maybe it's a stomach bug."

Jeanne nodded and they both went to see the nearest doctor which wasn't that far away and Jeanne was glad as she didn't really feel like walking all that much. They soon reached the doctor, Jeanne's head resting on Tempeste's shoulder still.

They knocked on the door of the medical center, and it took a few moments before a nurse opened the door, smiling. "Ah, if it isn't Madame Bonnefoy! A pleasure."

Tempeste smiled a little weakly. "Bonjour." Oh, how she would love to change her last name. "Me and Jeanne weren't feeling too well today. Can we come in?"

"Of course."The nurse nodded her head and showed them in with a smile, clearly seeing that both of them weren't looking too well.

Jeanne held onto Tempeste more as they walked in, her head spinning more as she walked. She needed to sit down to stop the dizziness...

"Come on..." she sat Jeanne down on the chair, and she sat down as well.

"It started this morning. I noticed I wasn't feeling too well and I had a bad stomach bug. It felt like I was going to throw up, but I couldn't. Jeanne wasn't feeling too well either, so that's why we came here." She explained.

Jeanne sat down and placed her head in her hands as she leaned over, taking a few deep breaths to get the dizziness to go away

The nurse smiled at them. "I think I have an idea what's wrong with you two but I need to ask a few questions. When was the last time you two were sexually active?" The nurse asked

"Um..." Tempeste tried to think. "Around...a few weeks ago? I believe that was it." She rubbed Jeanne's back to help with the dizziness. Jeanne nodded her head a little, looking up at the nurse and they went and rested her head on Tempeste's shoulder

"Well I must congratulate you both, by the sounds of it you're both pregnant. It adds up with that and the symptoms you both have." The nurse told them with a smile.

The raven haired woman's eyes widened in shock and she had to hold Jeanne to stay up. "P...Pregnant? For real?!"

Jeanne was shocked as well but she knew it could've been a possibility with the symptoms and all that.

"Yes you two are, it all adds up so I suggest you two go home and rest as by the looks of it, Jeanne's not feeling too good. Come back if there's anything you need or want to ask." The nurse said with a smile

"Merci." The two hugged the nurse and then headed back to their home.

When they made it, they hugged each other happily, though very loosely not to make the other sicker.

"I can't believe it, we're going to be mothers. How do we tell Francis?" Jeanne asked, going over to sit down still feeling ill

"I'm not sure." She yawned, hugging her. "But we should sleep for now. That walk took a lot out of me."

"You can, I don't think I can sleep at the moment..." She said softly, looking down into her lap to avoid Tempeste's gaze

"What's wrong?" She asked, hugging her loosely.

"I'm scared, I don't know what it's like to be a mother and I'm scared something might happen. I'm a little stressed out and right now I feel really ill, my stomach hurts so much and my head won't stop spinning." Jeanne said, starting to cry as she tried to move away from Tempeste a little

"Come here." She shook her head and rocked her back and forth, tears in her eyes too. "Hey... I don't know what it's like to be a mother. I've never had a mother in the first place..."

"I know that Tempeste but I'm just so scared...what if I'm not a good mother? What if something happened to the baby?" She sobbed a little, burying her head into Tempeste's shoulder.

"Now, now...we can't go thinking about the future, can we?" She smiled. "We aren't perfect. We're going to make mistakes along the road. Sometimes we'll think we can't do it...and where will it lead us? To a new, happy family..."

Jeanne sat up and nodded her head, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry..." She said softly, looking down into her lap

"It's okay." She hugged her. "I love you, alright? We're in the same boat. We'll get through this together."

Jeanne nodded her head and smiled. "I love you too. Now if you're still tired, go take a nap. I'm not that tired and plus I want to finish what I was doing. Is that okay?" She said

"Okay..." she nodded and still hugged her, falling asleep in her arms not long after.

Jeanne smiled and lay her down on the couch before moving to the other one where she continued to sew.

A few hours later, Francis came home from work while Tempeste was still asleep. Jeanne stood up and walked over to him and hugged him as he entered the house. "Bonjour..." She said, still feeling a little ill

"Bonjour." Francis kissed her cheek, but noticed her illness. "Mon amour, is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm...just a little sick. That's all." She smiled. She wanted Tempeste to wake up in order to tell him.

Jeanne led him to the couch to sit down next to him. She cuddled into him and began to think about how Francis would react

Tempeste woke up a few minutes later to see Jeanne sat down with Francis on the couch. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up a little. "Bonjour Francis..." She said before yawning a little.

"Bonjour." He smiled and kissed her as he pulled her close as well. "How was your day?"

"It's been fine, I haven't been feeling very well today though." She told him before looking over at Jeanne and nodded her head a little

"Francis we need to tell you something..." Jeanne told him, sounding a little nervous.

"What is it?"

"Um...we both went to the doctor today, as we haven't been feeling well, and...we're..." she held his hand. "We're...pregnant..."

Francis gasped and smiled before hugging them both close to him as tears came to his eyes. "I'm going to be a Papa...we're going to be parents..." Francis said happily with a smile on his face

Tempeste hugged back while Jeanne cried. "I-I thought you would be mad..."

"I would never be mad...I'm over the moon with the fact we finally get to start a family together." Francis told them with a smile.

Jeanne nodded, and looked up. "B-But, Francis! I don't know how to be a mother...what if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up Jeanne, we're here to help and plus I'd think you would make such a good mother so stop worrying okay?" He told her

"Okay..." she nodded, smiling as she rested her hand on her stomach. "I trust you."

Francis smiled at both of them and placed a soft kiss in top of each of their heads and placed a hands on their stomachs. He couldn't be happier...

_The Next Morning_

Jeanne had woken up the next morning feeling worse than yesterday but they were lucky as it was Francis's day off and he offered to look after then. She walked downstairs slowly to see him making breakfast and smiled then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Good Morning mon amour, what are you making?" She asked.

"Just some eggs and bacon." He smiled and kissed her head. "More than usual though. I'm cooking for 4~"

Jeanne smiled and continued to hug him with a smile. However when the smell of the eggs hit her, she pulled away for him with her hand over her mouth and gagged a little.

Francis gasped and covered his mouth, taking her hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, it's just the smell of the eggs makes me feel..." She said before she let another gag

"Go sit down. I'll call you when breakfast is ready." He said kissing her head.

Jeanne nods and goes and lies down on the sofa, curling up into a ball due to her stomach hurting.

Tempeste wakes up after Jeanne and walked downstairs and then into the kitchen where Francis was. "Bonjour Francis, how's Jeanne?"

"Bonjour amour. She's a little sick from the eggs. Can you sit with her? I don't want you to get sick too." He said and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and nodded her head and sat down next to Jeanne.

Jeanne looked up from her ball to see Tempeste and smiled at her a little. "Good morning Tempeste, how are you feeling?" She asked

"Well." She smiled and hugged her loosely. "Stomach giving you a bad time?"

"Yeah it is, I gagged at the smell of eggs and now I feel like I'm going to be sick. It's worse than yesterday as well..." She told Tempeste with a frown as she held her stomach

"Aww, my poor love." She whispered and kissed her. "I'll stay with you today, alright?"

She kissed back softly before pulling away and sitting up, another soft gag escaped her mouth. "Sorry..."

"Lie down. I'll stay with you until breakfast is ready." Tempeste said, moving for her to lay down on her lap. "If you feel like you need to vomit, tell me."

Jeanne nodded and lay down in her lap, holding her stomach a little. About 10 minutes later, she felt even worse and felt like she was going to be sick. "Tempeste...I feel..." She managed to say

"Come on, let's go...' she said, taking her to the bathroom instantly to let her throw up. She felt she would feel much better later.

Jeanne nodded and walked into the bathroom before kneeling down in front of the toilet, letting out a few gags before throwing up into the toilet.

"Shh..." she rubbed her back, holding her hair. "It's okay...I've got you."

Jeanne continued to throw up until she had nothing left in her stomach. She fell back against Tempeste and began to cry, her stomach still feeling bad. "Tempeste..."

"Shh..." she held her close and let her cry in her chest. "It's okay...I'm right here."

Francis walked into the room when he heard Jeanne start to cry. "How is she Tempeste?"

"She's very sick today..." she whispered. "Morning sickness seems to have got both of us."

"The poor thing, I've never see her like this." He saw the Jeanne had stopped crying and fallen asleep against Tempeste. "Do you want me to take her to our room?"

"Yes, that would be best. Is breakfast ready? I doubt she's hungry, but I can always save her a plate." She said.

"Yeah breakfast is ready, you can go down and eat and that would be a good idea, she might be hungry later..." He told her, picking up a sleeping Jeanne in his arms before walking to their bedroom and laid her down on their bed, kissing her forehead before walking back downstairs.

After Tempeste had breakfast, she decided to go to the valley with Francis.

Of course, they had to tell Jeanne. They left a note that said they would be back and left it near her plate.

Tempeste sat down, holding her stomach. "I'm not sick, but walking does take a lot out of me."

"It will when you're pregnant Tempeste, just wait until your further along." Francis sat down next to her, hugging her a little as he frowned. "Is it weird that I'm really concerned about Jeanne?"

"No, of course not. I'm very concerned too." She frowned. "Why?"

"I don't know, it just felt weird. I've never seen her like that and it concerns me a lot. She hasn't even been ill before this...and now she is, it worries me..." Francis told her, looking at the ground a little.

"Me too.' She sighed. "We'll just see what-"  
'Maman...'  
What was that?

"What was that? Did you hear that too?" Francis asked

"...oui." she stood up. "Bonjour?"

They didn't hear anything else which puzzled them both a little. "It sounded like she said mother in French...It sounded like a girl...It could be meaning you or..."

"I'm not sure... could it be a little girl who is lost." She thought.

"I don't see anyone else around though...maybe we could be imagining it? Like only we heard it?" Francis said

"Yeah, maybe." She sighed, rubbing her stomach. "I hope I'll be able to protect this one."

"You will Tempeste, don't worry about that." Francis leaned down and pressed a kiss to Tempeste's stomach before sitting up. "Can we go home? I'm getting the feeling something's wrong with Jeanne."

"Oui...that's what I fear too." She said. The two then rushed back to the house - Tempeste, at a pace, worried about their lover.

Jeanne had tried to eat her breakfast but her stomach had rejected it and it was all over the kitchen floor. She was currently sat on the kitchen, still feeling sick from what she had ate.

"Jeanne?!"

Both Tempeste and Francis were worried sick and this just confirmed their fear. Tempeste held her up and stroked her hair. "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up and wondered where you two had gone, I came downstairs to try and eat something but a bit of it came back up and I'm still feeling really sick..." She cried, holding onto Tempeste

"Shh..."   
Tempeste turned to Francis concerned. "Should we go to the doctor?"

"I think we should but let's wait for her to throw up if she needs to. We don't want her being sick on the way." Francis told her.

"Tempeste I'm..." She tried to say before gagging a little more

"It's okay, come with me..."

Francis couldn't help but think about that voice that called out to them as Jeanne was throwing up in the bathroom.

Jeanne was currently sat in Francis's lap as they waited for the doctor. They had decided to carry her as she was hardly able to walk herself, having been really sick. Both Tempeste and Francis were really worried about her now, seeing her like this

"Here. Take this."

The doctor had showed up not too long after. It apparently was the nurse's husband. He said that major sickness was normal during a pregnancy and she would reject foods she normally would eat.

He pulled out a bottle and poured medicine in it, giving it for her to take.

Jeanne smiled the best she could at the doctor and took the medicine, her face scrunched up a little at the taste of it.

"You'll reject foods you usually eat sometimes. I would suggest having bread and milk when you get home. It wont be the normal procedure, but it will fill you." He smiled.

"I will, thank you doctor." She smiled up at him before standing up, still a little wobbly and shaky

Tempeste hoisted Jeanne up. "Come on, honey. Let's go home."

She nodded and they began to walk home, both of them watching Jeanne closely. Once they reached home, they sat her down on the couch. "Tempeste, could you go get what the doctor said I should eat?" She asked softly

"Certainly."

Once she brought it back, she handed the bread and milk to her. "You'll feel better now."

Jeanne nodded and began to eat the bread slowly, not wanting to eat it to quickly. She drank the milk as well, putting the cup down on the floor before beginning to cry, feeling guilty.

Tempeste frowned and hugged her. "Please don't cry. You know I hate it..."

"I just feel so guilty that I made you two worry about me and be concerned about how I was. I'm sorry..." She cried into Tempeste's shoulder

"What?" She frowned. "We love you. Of course we will worry."

"I just feel like I could have stopped that from happening and then you two wouldn't have had to take me to the doctor, which ruined your day as you two were spending time together... I'm sorry...I'm so sorry you two..." She sobbed a little more.

Tempeste pulled back and looked at her sternly. "YOU did not ruin our day. Our day wasn't even ruined...it was better, since we were with you."

Jeanne nodded and let out a few sniffles as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me just then..." She said

"It's okay. Hey - I'll probably have these same episodes. And you'll both be there to guide me." She strokes her hair. "We've never been pregnant. We're not used to it."

"No we haven't but we're going to go through this all together which is a good thing right?" Jeanne said with a small smile

"Oui." She nuzzled noses with her. "You're so cute."

Jeanne looked away and blushed a bright red colour. "You are too Tempeste..." She said softly.

"You both are..." Francis said as he snuggled with them on the couch, holding them both close.

_One month later..._

Francis loved his lovers. God knows he did. And he absolutely loved the family they would get. But...

"She hit me!"  
"No I didn't!"  
"Yes you did!"  
"Uh-Uh!"  
"Uh-Huh!"  
_"Franciiiis!"_  
...they could be a pain in the ass when on mood swings.

Yes, the second month was the most trying month. Jeanne and Tempeste either couldn't leave each other's side, couldn't stand each other, or couldn't stop crying when WITHOUT each other...it almost drove him up a wall.

Jeanne was sat down on the couch in a huff, she hated these stupid mood swings and just wanted them to stop, she hated them but she loved them at the same time, especially since it was a way to control Francis a little...

"Francis! She won't stop touching me." She yelled as Tempeste had began to touch her arm a little

Tempeste jerked her arm away. "I just wanted emotional support!"  
_"Get your own emotional support!"_  
"Ladies!"

Francis entered the room, with bags under his eyes. It was like he hadn't slept. "What...is...wrong?"

"Tempeste touched me without my permission and said she wanted emotional support but I know she's lying." Jeanne told him

"That's not true! I do need emotional support!" She pouted. "I dont feel good!"

"You should have just told me in the first place and I would have given you support." Jeanne started to cry a little.

"I thought you were just being mean to me!" Tempeste cried.  
A sigh.  
"Bring it in, you two..." Francis sighed and moved both of them to hug each other.

Both of them cried and hugged each other, crying into the other's shoulder as their arms wrapped around each other. "I'm so sorry Tempeste for snapping..." Jeanne cried

"I'm sorry Jeanne, I should have given you your space..." she cried as well, hugging her.

Francis groaned. "Can I go back now?"

"NO!" Both women snapped before walking over to hug Francis tightly, crying into his shirt a little

"There, there..." he sighed, stroking their hair. "How about this? How about I treat you both to dessert tonight?"

Both of them nodded and continued to cry a little into his shoulder before Jeanne looked up at him. "Thank you Francis...for you know, putting up with our mood swings." Jeanne said to him

"Aww..." he smiled and stroked their hair. "I have no problem. After all, you two are the loves of my life."

Both of them looked up at Francis with a smile on their faces. "I love you Francis." They said at the same time before growling at each other.

"...oh good God."  
"I love him more!"  
"No I do!"  
"No you don't!"  
"Yes, I do!"  
"So how do you feel about me?!"  
"I didn't say-"  
A gasp.  
"YOU DON'T LOVE ME?!"  
"I DIDN'T SAY THAT."

Jeanne began to cry and ran upstairs and into their bedroom. "Tempeste doesn't live me, she only loves Francis the selfish bitch." She cried as she ran upstairs

"Jeanne! Wait, I love you!"

This happened every day.

Jeanne ran out of the room and cried into Tempeste as they hugged, apologising to one another once more.

Francis just hoped that it would all end soon...

_A Month Later_  
Luckily for Francis, the mood swings had died down a lot but there was one thing that came after it and that was...cravings.

Both Jeanne and Tempeste were always requesting for Francis to make them food or get them something to eat then would cry if he didn't...

It was almost as bad as the mood swings.

Tempeste was lying down with Francis, who seemed to always be close by the kitchen.   
"Francis, can I have strawberries with toast?"

"Of course you can Tempeste." Francis stood up and walked into the kitchen to make her what she wanted. Once he had, he sighed and walked back into the living room and handed it to her.

"Here you go Tempeste, just like you asked." He said, handing her the plate

"Merci..." she ate it but then frowned. "Are these fresh?"

"Hm? Yes-"  
"Are they from the garden?"  
"Of course-"  
"I don't trust the garden."

"They're fresh, Tempeste. Grew in this morning."

"Just eat the food I got you Tempeste." Francis sighed and sat down next to her, these damn cravings were going to be the death of him. He just wanted some peace and quiet for one moment.

Jeanne came walking down the stairs and walked up behind them. "Francis, I'm hungry!" She cried, wanting him to make her something

Put on a sweet face, put on a sweet face...

"What would you like sweetie?"  
"Can I have peaches and honeysuckle?"  
...what?  
"R...Repeat that?"

"I said I want peaches and honeysuckle and I want it now! Or do you want me to cry?" She told him before sniffling a little

"Right away!"  
He certainly didn't want that. So he went to go to the garden again, hoping that this was the last thing they wanted.

Tempeste groaned and sucked on a strawberry. "Men.."

"I know but you've got to admit, he's been looking after us for the past 2 months, dealing with us through our mood swings and carvings but we haven't given him anything back have we?" Jeanne said, sitting down next to Tempeste

"Non..." she mumbled and munched on her toast. "But what would he want? He hasn't asked for anything."

Jeanne smirked a little. "We haven't done that since before we were pregnant so he hasn't really had any time for himself so...I say we let him do what he wants with us...in the bedroom..." She said.

She stopped eating and she rose an eyebrow. "...really? But...we're pregnant..."

"I know but remember what the doctor said last week...that we could have sex and no harm would come to the baby." She told her, running a hand over her small baby bump.

Tempeste sighed and nodded, rubbing her bump as well. "Oui, I know...they're protected. But even so, it worries me, you know? Even if I know that they'll be safe."

"I know how you feel but you know Francis, he would go gentle and nothing will harm the babies if we did have sex so stop worrying so much okay?" She placed her hand on Tempeste's bump and rubbed it a little with a smile

"Okay." She nodded and rested her head on her shoulder, sighing. "But no cursing, mind you. I heard that babies hear everything their mothers say in the womb."

"We'll try not to but I can't promise anything Tempeste." She said with a small smirk, wrapping her arm around Tempeste.

'Or just keep it mental. Like this.' She smirked back and nuzzled her nose.

'I guess we could...' She smiled at her before leaning down to kiss Tempeste softly, bringing her a little closer.

She kissed back, holding her cheek as she wrapped an arm around her neck. A small smirk reached her mouth.  
'So I guess I'm your bitch tonight, huh?'

'I guess you are, just for tonight.' Jeanne smirk and kissed her again a little more passionately, wrapping her arms around Tempeste's arms. At that point Francis walks into the room

Soon, both parted as soon as Francis came in, Tempeste giggling as they wanted to keep this secret.

"Oh hey honey, did you get me my food?" Jeanne asked, sitting up on the sofa with a smile

"Ah, oui." He handed it to her and kissed her forehead. "Enjoy."

"Thank you Francis." She smiled and began to eat the food. "Oh we have a surprise for you later..." She said

"Hm? What is it?" Francis asked before they both giggled.

"It's a surprise but we got a feeling that you will enjoy what we have planned." Jeanne giggled before going back to eating her food.

_Later That Night_.  
They were all sat down on the couch cuddling when Tempeste and Jeanne looked at each other and nodded. "Do you want to know what your surprise is Francis?" Jeanne asked.

"You two haven't told me all day, so I believe so." He chuckled. Tempeste hummed. "Well~..."

"We were thinking about how we haven't had sex since before we got pregnant and we would like to treat you and let you do what you want with us. Does that sound okay to you Francis?" Jeanne told him with a smile as she rubbed his thigh a little

Tempeste blushed and hugged his shoulder. "Come on! Please, we haven't done it in so long."

"If that's what you two want, I'm not going to say no. Now you two should go up to the bedroom, I want you two to have some fun first without me. Don't worry, I'll still be in the room..." He purred to them

Both women nodded and kissed his cheeks, running upstairs to the bedroom. Tempeste was just walking in, but she didn't notice Jeanne tackle her in a kiss.

Jeanne grabbed Tempeste and kissed her passionately, wrapping her arms around her neck as they both fell down on the bed.

She giggled and kissed back, stroking her hair. 'Eager, aren't we?'

'Yeah I am, you look so beautiful Tempeste' She began to kiss down her neck, nipping at the skin a little

She hummed and closed her eyes at the sensation. 'M-Merci...'

Jeanne took of Tempeste's dress and then her bra before she kissed her breasts. 'These have grown a little haven't they? I like it'

Tempeste smiled sheepishly and moaned as she kissed them. 'I-It's because my...mm..body's preparing f-for the baby...'

'I know but I like it a lot' She kissed over them more before kissing down over her baby bump. 'Your little baby bump is so cute' She smiled and pulled off Tempeste's panties before licking her clit.

She gasped and covered her mouth, that not being done to her in a few months. 'J-Jeanne...!'

'You like that, don't you?' She began to lick Tempeste's clit faster as her hands rested on the girl's thighs.

'Oui! Oui!' She moaned in her hand,trying to lean more into her arms.

Jeanne smirked and began to lick her even faster while her hands moved up to squeeze Tempeste's breasts a little

'Faster...p-please...' she called out to her in her mind, stroking her hair.

'As you wish' Jeanne began licking her clit even faster as her hands squeezed her breast more.

'Mmmh! Aah! Jeanne! I'm...' she whimpered, feeling her end coming.

'Cum for me Tempeste.' She slipped her tongue into her and kept on brushing it again Tempeste's sweet spot.

'Jeanne!'  
She cried out in her hand, shaking as she finally came for her lover.

Jeanne smiled and licked all her cum before sitting up and looking at her. 'How was that Tempeste?'

'It was...really good.' She smiled, holding out her arms to embrace her.

Jeanne leaned down and hugged her before she rubbed her thighs together a little, feeling aroused from what she just did

'What's wrong?' She asked her with a small smirk.

'Doing all that to you has made me feel...aroused.' She blushed a bright red and rubbed her thighs together again.

Tempeste chuckled. 'Hey, turn around for me? Make sure your ass is facing me.'

Jeanne blushed and nodded, turning herself around so her ass was facing Tempeste. 'Like this?'

'Mhm..' She nodded and kissed around her bottom, moving a hand forward to rub her bump.

Jeanne blushed again and moaned very softly into her hand. 'What are you going to do?'

'Just wait...' she reached to take off her dress, putting it to the side before removing her underwear.

Jeanne nodded her head and moaned softly into her hand, looking down at Tempeste the best she could

She stuck her tounge deep inside of her slowly, beginning to lick her clit.

She gasped and moaned into her hand, rocking her hips back a little. 'T-Tempeste...'

She giggled and continued a little faster, pushing a finger inside. 'You like that?'

'Oui! Oui!' She moaned even more into her hand, rocking her hips back more

She decided to try and find that special spot, moving her finger in and out while adding another one.

"There! Right there! More!' Jeanne moaned even louder into her hand and rocked her hips when Tempeste's finger found her sweet spot.

She wiggled her finger around that spot everytime, sucking and sometimes even nibbling on her clit.

"Ah! Tempeste!' She moaned louder as she rocked her hips more. 'I'm getting close...'

'Go ahead and cum for me, sweetie...' she hummed, continuing even faster.

'Tempeste!' She cried out into her hand, cumming for her lover

Tempeste hummed, swallowing what she could and licked her fingers clean. 'Such a messy girl.'

'I-I know...' She panted a little as he moved off Tempeste and lay down next to her. 'Is it bad that I think you do that better than Francis?'

'I doubt it..' she frowned, hugging her. 'But you always enjoy it when he does.'

'That's because I do but I seem to enjoy it more when you do it' Jeanne hugged her back before her eyes widened. 'I forgot Francis can hear us' She blushed a bright red

'He probably won't mind.' She giggled and kissed her neck.

'Are you sure about that Tempeste?' Francis walked into the room with a smirk on his face

Both women jumped up and held tightly to each other. 'H-How long have you been listening??' Mainly, Jeanne was the one that was a little more frightened and guilty.

'The whole time. I didn't want to interrupt you two and it looks like you two have been having some fun.' Francis sat down on the bed with a smirk

'Francis, I...' Jeanne didn't know what to say and hid in Tempeste's shoulder.

'There's no need to hide Jeanne, I'm not mad at you or anything. You have your own opinion and I don't mind that.' He placed a hand on Jeanne's shoulder and rubbed it a little.

She was quiet until she nodded slowly, still highly embarrassed and in tears.

Francis went over to her and pulled her into a hug. 'There's no need to cry Jeanne, it's alright. How about you two do whatever you want to me. How does that sound?' He stroked Jeanne's hair a little

'Good..' she nodded, wiping her face. 'I'm sorry...'

'There's no need to apologise Jeanne. Now, what do you two want to do to me?' He stroked her hair a little more before moving away and lying down flat on the bed for them.

'Hmm...' Tempeste kissed his chin and pulled him in for a kiss. 'Everything.'

'Go ahead, you two do whatever you like' He smiled and kissed her back, pulling her closer.

'Here, Jeanne...' she gestured her close to him, wanting her to sit on his face.

Jeanne blushed a bright red and nodded, moving closer and sat down where she told her to. 'Like this?' She blushed more

'Oui...' she smiled while Francis smirked. 'I believe I'll have to step up my game, this time.' With that, he stuck his tounge inside her without warning.

She gasped and moaned loudly, her head thrown back a little in pleasure. 'F-Francis...ah...'

'Hm? I thought you said I wasnt any good?' He grinned and sped up, pressing his finger at her clit.

'Y-You are...s-so good...ahh...F-Francis...' Jeanne moaned louder as she bucked her hips a little, a hand reaching down to hold Francis's hair.

While Francis was busy with Jeanne, Tempeste removed his underwear and started to stroke him, pressing kisses at his member.  
Moaning into her, his tounge and finger struck her sweet spot.

'AH! F-Francis!...There, right there! More! Please!' Jeanne moaned even louder as she bucked her hips more, pushing Francis's face into her a little wanting more from him.

Tempeste began to suck on him, making him moan loudly into Jeanne. 'M-Mon amour...' he sped up his actions quickly.

'F-Francis....I'm getting close...' Jeanne moaned even more as she bucked her hips more as she held onto his head

'Cum for me, sweetheart...' he purred, moving faster and groaning as he held on.

'Francis!'  
She cried out loudly as she came for Francis, bucking her hips into his mouth more.

He groaned and came in Tempeste's mouth, swallowing Jeanne's cum. 'Tempeste!'

Tempeste giggled a little bit and swallowed all of his cum before pulling off and sitting up with a smile.

Jeanne panted a little before she turned around to face Tempeste with a smile. 'Wanna switch positions?'

Tempeste kissed her with a smile. "Oh, certainly amour."

Tempeste and Jeanne switched their positions so Tempeste was sat on his face and Jeanne was between his legs. 'I want you to pleasure me as well Francis'

'Hmm, of course mon amour...' he thought back and pushed his tounge inside of her.

'Ah...Francis...' She moaned softly as she moved her hips a little, wanting him to do more while Jeanne began to lick Francis a little

Francis moaned quietly and stuck a finger in Tempeste. 'Jeanne...so good...'

'F-Francis...Ah...More!' Tempeste moaned even more as hand went down to hold his hair. Jeanne continued to lick Francis before taking the tip into her mouth and sucking it a little

'Mm...Jeanne...harder...' he moaned and continued, striking her sweet spot.

'AH! F-Francis...Keep hitting t-there...s-so good...' Tempeste moaned even louder as she pushed Francis's head to get him to do it more while Jeanne took more of Francis into her mouth and sucked harder.

He managed to hit that spot everytime, moaning louder into her as Jeanne continued to suck. 'AH! Jeanne! I'm..'

'Cum for me, both of you' She purred as she took Francis all the way in.

'Francis! Jeanne!' She cried out as she cums, bucking her hips more into Francis.

'Jeanne! Tempeste!' Francis moaned as he came into Jeanne's mouth.

Jeanne smiled a little and swallowed all of his cum before lying down on the bed next to him. 'How was that mon amour?'

'It was...wonderful.' he panted, Tempeste leaning down to kiss her forehead. 'Oui...'

Jeanne smiled and snuggled into Francis, letting out a soft yawn. 'Can we go to sleep? I'm feeling really tired'

'Me too...' Tempeste snuggled into Francis' side. 'Baby's draining my energy.'

Francis smiled and stroked their hair, slowly stroking their hair as they fell asleep next to him.  
He just wanted these cravings to be over with to be honest...

_A Month Later _  
Luckily for Francis, the cravings stopped and the girls weren't so demanding and all that. However as the weeks went by, Jeanne and Tempeste's baby bumps started to grow and the girls were feeling a little self conscious, especially Jeanne.

Francis had to go to work that day so it was just Tempeste and Jeanne in the house. Tempeste was downstairs preparing lunch for them while Jeanne remained upstairs.

She was looking down at her growing baby bump and began to cry a little. She thought that Francis and Tempeste wouldn't love her anymore due to gaining the weight.

"Jeanne?" Tempeste walked upstairs with lunch, slower than usual. She had felt very down that morning. "Can I...can I talk to you?"

Jeanne wiped her tears and turned around and nodded her head with a small smile. "Of course Tempeste, come sit down." Jeanne said, sitting down on the bed.

She sat down, pulling her knees close. "D...Do you...still think I'm sexy?"

"Of course I do Tempeste, why would you ask me that?" Jeanne said, moving a little closer to her.

"Because I feel like I'm getting uglier each day..." she teared up. "Look at me...I'm not that slim anymore at all, and my feet are swelling..."

"You're not, I promise. You still look as beautiful as the day we met you and you look more beautiful now you're pregnant. It doesn't matter about any of that, you're still beautiful no matter what so stop saying all of that. You're beautiful unlike me at the moment..." Jeanne said and had started to cry as well, a hand on her stomach

"What?" Tempeste cried. "That's nonsense! Jeanne, you're gorgeous! I-It's just like you said to me...your stomach only makes you that more beautiful...d-don't worry, okay?"

Jeanne nodded her head and moved over to hug Tempeste the best she could, resting her head on Tempeste's shoulder. "Should we talk to Francis about this? He deserves to know how we're feeling."

"We should.." she nodded, rubbing her back and moving so their bumps were gently touching. "Je t'aime, amour."

"Ja t'aime Tempeste." She said with a smile as she leaned forward to kiss Tempeste softly.

She returned the kiss, both gasping when they felt movement from their bumps.

Jeanne smiled and looked down at her bump. "Did yours move too?" She asked, running a hand over it

"Oui..." Tempeste smiled and massaged her bump. "They want to say hello..."

"Should we talk to them mentally? It may help us connect with them more." Jeanne suggested, running a hand over her bump.

"Hmm...I can try it." Tempeste closed her eyes.   
'Hello? Bonjour, mon enfant?'

Silence for a long while, and Tempeste thought she wouldn't get an answer.  
'...hello?'

Tempeste was shocked to actually receive an answer but continued to speak to it.   
'Hello little one, I'm your mother or maman in French. It's so nice to finally feel you move...'

'Where am I?' Jeanne's bump asked and she couldn't help but tear up and cover her mouth.  
'You're in my stomach, my child. Do not worry. You won't be harmed..'

"What's wrong Tempeste? What's going on?" She asked, a little concerned at seeing her cry

"I hear them.." she choked.

"You hear the baby?" She asked, placing a hand on top of Tempeste's stomach

"Try it. Try it with yours.' She said frantically.

Jeanne nodded and closed her eyes.  
'Bonjour little one...'

She waited for a while until she got a response.  
'...hello. Are you my mummy?'

She nearly sobbed.  
'Oui...Oui I am.' She smiled weakly and stroked her stomach.

'What am I doing in here mummy?' The bump asked.

'You have to grow in there until you're ready to come out and meet us in a few months.' Jeanne cried even more and then looked up at Tempeste.

"Should we tell Francis when he gets home? I bet you he will cry." She asked Tempeste

Tempeste nodded hugging her. "Of course he will...I love you so much!"

"I love you too Tempeste, forever and ever." She hugged her back with a smile.

Francis arrived home a few hours later from work. Jeanne and Tempeste were sat on the sofa cuddling each other when Jeanne turned to see Francis and smiled at him. "Bonjour Francis, welcome home. Come sit down, we need to tell you something." Jeanne said with a smile.

Tempeste eagerly stood up and dragged him to sit down on the couch. "Come! Come sit!"

Francis sat down on the couch with them and just looked at them. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Well earlier Tempeste and I were sat in the bedroom and we were kissing when we felt the babies move. I suggested that we talk to them mentally and..." She looked over at Tempeste

"It happened." Tempeste smiled, taking his hand on her stomach. "Come on! Try it!"

Francis nodded and closed his eyes with his hand on her bump.  
'Bonjour, mon petite.'

He waited a while before there was a response.  
'...is that you Papa?'

Tempeste grinned and teared up. Francis only stared in shock.  
'Oui...Oui it is.'

Jeanne felt the baby move a little as she smiled and teared up. "Francis, I think this little one is feeling left out. Come speak to it?"

Francis couldn't help but do it again. He moved to her stomach and caressed it. 'Hello, little one. This is your papa.'

'Hello Papa..." The baby said back to him causing the Frenchman to tear up a little and hug the both of them. "I'm so lucky to have the both of you..." He cried a little

Tempeste teared up. "Don't cry...me and Jeanne have cried just enough."

"Why have you two been crying?" He asked, a little concerned.

"Well, me and Tempeste were thinking that we weren't beautiful or sexy now that we're pregnant..." Jeanne told him

Francis looked at them in shock. "What...how could you say such a thing? I love both of you just the way you are!"

"We were just so scared that you wouldn't as we're gaining weight and all that." Jeanne had began to cry again

"Hey..." Francis held her cheek. "You're still the woman I feel in love with all those years ago. And you always will be. Okay?"

"Okay Francis..." She smiled and wiped her tears before they both snuggled up with Francis as he smiled and rested a hand on their stomachs.

_A Month Later _  
Since they all found out that they could talk to the babies, they would do it all the time now. They all loved being able to hear the babies talk and the good thing was that the babies could tell them what they wanted.

Jeanne was currently sat on the couch, sewing some baby clothes ready for when they were born, which was only about 4 months away now. She was busy concentrating on something when she felt the baby do something other than move.

She gasped and rubbed the sude of her bump a little, attracting the attention of the other two in the room and made them look at her

"What is it?" Tempeste asked, concernedly before not long after, she felt her bump do the same thing.

"It felt like the baby did something other than move...they kicked..." She said with a smile, tearing up a little.

"Me too. Come here." Tempeste stood up, coming over to feel her bump kick.

Jeanne smiled and moved closer to Tempeste, placing the girl's hand where the baby kicked hoping it would kick again which it did

Tempeste teared up. 'Hey, why are you kicking maman all of a sudden?'

'I'm hungry and want feeding but maman wasn't listening to me so I kicked her' The baby said back, kicking Jeanne once more.

"Why are they kicking me Tempeste?" She asked, rubbing where the baby had kicked again

"They're hungry." She chuckled. "And they want food." 'What kind of food?' She asked.

'I don't care, I just want food.' The baby kicked once more. 'I want it now.'

'Settle down...' she smiled and turned to Jeanne. "They want anything they can get."

"Could you get me something dear? I don't mind, just make sure it's something I like." Jeanne asked with a smile

"Of course." She smiled and stood up, going to go to the kitchen. 'I believe you're hungry too, right?' Tempeste spoke to her own bump.

'Yeah I am maman. Are you getting some food?' The baby said, kicking her softly

'Food is coming right up darling.' She smiled and began to make strawberries and toast, and Jeanne peaches and honeysuckle.

'Thank you maman. I love you.' The baby told her, giving her a gentle kick

Jeanne was sat on the couch rubbing over her bump a little. 'So what's it like in there baby?'

'It's warm,' the baby answered. 'But it's also really dark'.

'It will be honey but when you're ready to come out you'll see everything out here. How does that sound?' She said back to the baby

'Good...' the baby said and kicked again. "Here you are." Tempeste said and handed her the plate.

"Thank you Tempeste." She took the plate and began to eat her food, which made the baby settle down. "Should we tell Francis when he gets back?" She asked, licking her lips a little

"We certainly should." Tempeste smiled, rubbing her own stomach as she ate. "I bet those 2 miss their papa."

Both the babies kick in response to that question. "I think mine does, they just kicked. What about yours?" Jeanne asked with a smile

"The same for me." She smiled. "They're so excited."

Jeanne smiled and nodded before she continued to eat, satisfying the baby. A few hours later, Francis arrived home to find them cuddling on the couch. Jeanne stood up and walked over to Francis. "Bonjour mon amour, I want you to feel something." She placed his hand on her bump and the baby kicked where it was.

"Hm?" Francis titled his head before he felt it. "...oh my God..."

"They've started to kick Francis, they started doing it earlier..." Jeanne started to cry and hugged him.

He hugged back, kissing her forehead and pulled Tempeste in as well. "I love both of you so much."

"We love you too Francis, now you should talk to the children. They've missed you today." Jeanne said with a smile as she rubbed her bump.

'Hello, mon petites, papa is home~' he hummed, placing a hand on their bumps.

'Papa, I missed you.' Both of them answered. 'I got to kick Maman today.' Jeanne's bump said.

'Did you now?' He chuckled and massaged her stomach. 'Don't cause her too much trouble, okay? She's very excited to see you too, but she needs her rest.'

'I won't Papa, it was only because I was hungry and she didn't hear me. I promise not to do that too much.' It said back to him.

'I'll always forgive you, my little ones' he smiled and kissed both bumps. 'Papa loves you.'

'I love you too Papa.' Both of them said.  
Jeanne stroked Francis's hair a little. "What are they saying?" She asked

He was quiet. He didn't expect them to say it back.   
"T-They said they love me..."

Both of the women smiled and pulled the Frenchman into a hug. "Of course they love you, we all love you Francis so there's no need to be so shocked okay?" Jeanne told him, hugging him tightly

"O..Okay..." he nodded, fighting tears.

"Please don't cry Francis, if you cry we cry you know that by now. So please don't cry okay?" Jeanne told him, rubbing his cheek

"Okay..." he nodded, smiling for the both of them.

"Thank you Francis." They both smile and lead him down onto the couch and cuddle him, the babies kicking a little but it was nice.

_2 Months Later._  
Both Jeanne and Tempeste were now 7 months pregnant and the babies had started to kick more but there was something else they we both going to go through and that was Braxton Hicks contractions.

Jeanne was out in the kitchen preparing dinner for the three of them as Francis had came home early and the babies were hungry. She reached up to grab a plate from the cupboard when a sharp pain went through her stomach which caused her to gasp and drop the plate, placing a hand on her bump.

Francis was in the living room when he heard that. When he did, he was more than alarmed. "Jeanne? What's wrong?!"

"Francis..." She panted out as a soft cry escaped her lips after, holding her stomach in pain.

"What's wrong? Are they coming?" He asked, worried about this.

"I don't know, I don't know, they're too early if they are." She said, beginning to panic a little.

"It's okay...breathe, okay? There must be a logical explanation..." he stroked her back. "Come on...let's go to the clinic. I'll bring Tempeste too in case she is feeling pain."

"The pain has gone now, I'll go get her. It's better if I do." Jeanne says before she stood back properly and walked upstairs to their bedroom to where Tempeste was

"Aah!"  
Tempeste was on the floor, holding her stomach as contractions came. They hurt, and she was terrified. Were they coming too soon?

Jeanne walked up to her quickly and knelt down next to her. "Okay...breathe for me Tempeste...it will be fine...just breathe through the pain...Francis!" She told her, rubbing her back as she called her husband

Francis came upstairs, giving them both cloaks to wear outside, for it was the wintertime. "Let's go, okay? Before we can't get to the clinic because of the snow."

Both girls nodded their heads and pulled on the cloaks around them and managed to get up off the floor, both Jeanne and Francis helping Tempeste up. "How's the pain Tempeste?" Jeanne asked

"I-It's died down..." Tempeste rubbed her bump and put on her hood. 'Are you okay, baby?'

'I'm fine maman, I know why you're in pain.' The baby responded.

'What's wrong?' She asked as they headed out of the house down the street.

'Because I'm going to come soon, you have pain to prepare you for when I come but it doesn't mean I'm ready to come yet' The baby responded.

'I see...' Tempeste nodded slowly. 'We're going to the doctor to make sure of that. Okay?'

'Okay maman' The baby responded before kicking a little.   
"What did they say?" Jeanne asked, rubbing her own bump a little

"They aren't coming yet." She sighed in relief. "These are just to prepare us for the actual birth."

"That's a relief, so they're like false contractions?" Jeanne said, looking over at Tempeste.

"Oui, I think...I'm glad they're not coming early, though." Tempeste grimaced at the thought.

"I think it would be best just to give see the doctor just in case. What do you think Francis?" She turned to her husband.

Francis nodded and massaged their backs. "That would be best. I don't want either of you hurt."

They both nodded their head and walked to the doctor's place. He told them what they had been told but only in more detail.

"You're both having what is known as Braxton Hicks contractions or false contractions. It's basically where your body prepares you for when you go into labour. They can be as bad as contractions are but it doesn't mean you're having the babies yet. I suggest you go back home and rest, that's the best thing. Does that clear everything up?" The doctor explained to them.

"Oui." Jeanne nodded, holding her stomach. "Thank you, doctor. We're both preparing for the birth, but we're nervous about it..." she looked down. "Mainly because many woman nowadays die in childbirth..."

"I know that's true but I doubt you two will, you two are strong and you have Francis to help you both out. It's alright to be nervous, especially since it's your first time giving birth but don't get too nervous okay?" The doctor tried to reassure them.

"We won't." Tempeste said and laid back. "Goodness, I'm tired..."

"I suggest you two go home and relax or lie down and take a nap or something. Is that all?" The doctor said.

"That will be all."

They decided to keep from the doctor their private power of talking to their child in the womb. They might think it witchcraft, and lord knows Jeanne didn't need another fiasco like that. She laid down on the couch and slept, leaving Tempeste to relax near the fire. She was deep in thought, closing her eyes.

Francis walked over to Tempeste and sat down next to her. "What are you thinking about mon amour?" He asked her.

"...me." she mumbled and looked down. "It's not about the baby this time, its about...me. And...us."

"What about you and us?" Francis asked, looking at her.

"...can't I change my last name?" She asked, looking down and mumbling under a whisper.

"I think you can. Is what you want to do? It may seem weird to some people but if that's what you want..." He told her, rubbing her back a little.

Tempeste teared up. "I'm sorry..." she covered her mouth to bite back a sob.

"What are you sorry for, mon amour?" He asked as brought the girl into a hug, stroking her hair a little

"It's just...you and Jeanne...are married." She sniffled. "J-Jeanne Bonnefoy...F-Francis Bonnefoy...and then there's me... Tempeste Ragneau. It m-makes me feel l-like I don't...belong...like...I-I'm not really...yours..."

"You are ours, you will always be ours no matter what. You belong with us Tempeste, God knows what we would be like if we lost you in any way. You're a part of this family, you will always be...If you want to have your last name changed, I think I can make that happen..." He said, stroking her hair a little more

Tempeste sniffled as she looked up. "R-Really...?"

"Really, I'm France, I have people who would do that for me plus I know a lot of people in high places that would approve anyway." He told her with a smile.

Tempeste sniffled and held his hand. "S-So...it can happen?" She looked down with a blush. "I guess... I can be your wife as well..."

"Yeah, you can be my wife as well, would you like that? Having your name changed and all." He asked with a smile.

"Mhm!" She nodded, tears springing to her eyes as she cried in happiness.

Francis smiled and hugged her close. "I guess I can make that happen." He told her.

A cry of pain interrupted them as Jeanne had woken up and was holding her stomach in pain as she was having another false contraction

"Jeanne?" Tempeste got up and went over to hold her. "It's okay sweetie. It's not real..."

"I know it's not but it hurts..." She said, holding onto Tempeste as tears came to her eyes

"Shh..." she rubbed her stomach. 'Stay still, okay baby? It'll help a lot with maman's pain.'

'Okay.' The baby responded before they stopped moving.  
Jeanne continued to hold onto Tempeste until the pain had went and once it had gone, she began to cry more.

"Sweetie." She sighed and hugged her. "I know, it's very hard..."

"I don't like it...I know I'm supposed to be strong but I can't...it hurts so much..." She cried into Tempeste's shoulder.

"I don't like it either..." Tempeste stroked her back. "We're both strong...we're both being strong by holding onto one another, right? We'll get through this..."

"Yeah I guess we will, I'm sorry..." Jeanne said softly before sitting up and wiping away her tears.

"I've been crying today too, so don't worry." She chuckled. "Me and Francis were talking...I want to change my last name."

"You do? You want to change it so it's the same...as ours?" She asked, looking up at her.

"Mhm..." Tempeste nodded avoiding her gaze. "I've always wanted that..."

"That would be so lovely if you did, I could call you my wife then. That would be nice, wouldn't it?" Jeanne said with a smile. Tempeste nodded, a red blush on her cheeks. She still didn't look up.

"Hey, look at me. That's a good thing okay?" She smiled and lifted Tempeste's head up before leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Okay... " she smiled and kissed her back, humming as she felt another kick.

Jeanne rested a hand on her bump and rubbed it a little. "The baby always seems to kick when we kiss, why is that?" She asked with a smile

"Maybe they enjoy us kissing." Tempeste blushed and giggled.

"Maybe we should do it more then." Jeanne said with a smirk before kissing Tempeste again a little more passionately.

A chuckle released from her and she kissed back, both children kicking once more.

"It seems that they do." Jeanne smiled again, rubbing her bump a little when a small gasp escaped her lips and began to breathe a little quicker.

"Hey, it's okay...' she rubbed her shoulder. "Take deep breaths with me.'

Jeanne nodded and took a few deep breaths before a slight cry of pain escaped her lips

"In...and out..." Tempeste herself winced a little, but she held onto her for support as they both breathed slowly.

Jeanne continued to follow what Tempeste was doing before breathing a sigh of relief as the pain slowly went. "Are you alright Tempeste?" She asked

"I'm...alright." she smiled weakly. "I wanna lay down with you."

"Of course..." Both of them lay down on the couch as Jeanne rubbed Tempeste's baby bump a little. "Is that better?"

"Oui..." she scooted over for Francis to join, yawning.

Francis lay next to them both. "If you two are tired then go to sleep..." He told them, rubbing both their bumps a little.

Tempeste yawned, snuggling to his chest and falling asleep quietly.

Jeanne curled up next to her before falling asleep again, still tired. Francis smiled and watched them sleep, rubbing both their bumps softly

He wished that they wouldn't have to go through such pain but in the end, it would be worth it.

_2 Months later_

Jeanne and Tempeste were now 9 months pregnant and ready to burst, their due date was any day now and everyone was on edge, Francis especially as he was worried about the both of them.

One night when they were all asleep, Jeanne woke up and cried out softly in pain and held her stomach. She was feeling pain that was worse than what the false contractions were and then she knew something was wrong. She got up and walked over to wake Tempeste up, breathing heavily through the pain.

Tempeste woke up as well, and in pain. These weren't the false contractions, she knew that for sure. She sat up as best as she could holding Jeanne's hand. 'B-Baby? Baby, talk to me...'

'Maman, it's time. It's time for me to come' The baby said back to her.

"Oh God..." Tempeste looked at Jeanne in fear. "I-It's time..."

Jeanne nodded and climbed on the bed next to Francis. "Francis, Francis wake up please." She tried to wake him up.

"Francis!"  
Tempeste shook his shoulders and in the end, it hurt so much that she had to slap him.   
"WAKE UP!"

Francis shot up, holding his cheek. "What was that for?" He asked

"Oh maybe because your children are deciding to come now and we can't really do this on our own." Jeanne told him, glaring at him a little

"...what?' He asked, trying to comprehend it.

Tempeste growled. "Your children are coming and are DYING. My baby sounded really weak and if we don't get them out now, they could DIE. SO YOU'RE GOING TO HELP US GET THEM OUT OF HERE!"

Francis looked at the wide eyed and shot up out of bed. "Okay, lie down, stay there and I'll be back." He said before rushing out to get supplies.

Jeanne glared at him as she lay down on the bed, panting heavily before letting out another cry of pain as she felt a stronger contraction. "Tempeste..." She held the girl's hand

"Jeanne...I've got you..." she groaned as she grit her teeth, holding her hand back. 'Just stay strong, okay baby?'

"I'll...try to maman...' The baby replied, sounding weaker.  
Jeanne cried out and held Tempeste's hand, squeezing it through the pain. "I swear if Francis doesn't get back soon..." She groaned as she propped her legs up ready

Francis came back, holding supplies and instantly got to work. He relit the candles in the room so he could see what he was doing. "I need you two to remove your underwear, okay? And spread your legs."

Both of the girls nodded and lay down next to each other, slipping of their underwear and spread their legs like Francis had asked

He got between Jeanne's legs and placed a towel down there, as well as Tempeste's. "Okay, let me know when you need to push okay? We'll need to deliver them soon." He said seriously.

Both woman nodded and then felt a pop of liquid and water come out of them. They were a little confused of what that was but knew it was time when they both felt an intense pain.   
"Francis!" The both cried out, squeezing each other's hand in pain.

"Your water broke..." he mumbled and got between Jeanne's legs. "You'll both need to push, okay? Take your time..."

Both of them nodded and took a few deep breaths to prepare themselves before beginning to push down, both of them crying out from the intense pain.

"I've got you, its okay..." Francis whispered and rubbed Jeanne's thighs to comfort her. "Take your time.."

Jeanne growled at him a little before shoving her foot into his face. "Don't tell me that. YOU'RE NOT THE ONE TRYING TO PUSH A BABY OUT OF YOU."

"Agh!" He fell at the end of the bed, holding his nose. She didn't break it, but it was quite hurt. "O-Oui..." he shook it off and got back into position.

Both of them continued to push, both of them crying out in pain. "Francis, why did you do this to us?" Tempeste cried out, looking down at him with a slight glare.

Both of them continued to push, both of them crying out in pain. "Francis, why did you do this to us?" Tempeste cried out, looking down at him with a slight glare

"I-I-"  
'No fighting...'  
They were quieted down however - and Jeanne and Tempeste only slightly quieted- by the weaker voice of one of their children.  
'...I don't like it...when you fight...'

Tempeste recognized it as he own and placed a hand on her stomach. 'I'm sorry baby...We won't do it anymore...are you okay in there?' She had begun to get very worried.

'...I'm tired...'  
Tempeste teared up.

"You two...I'm sorry." She winced once more in pain. "I-I don't regret this, Francis...we don't mean to hurt you. B-But ...we'll never get them out a-alive if we fight..."

Jeanne agreed with her, wincing in pain again. "Let's just all stop fighting and concentrate on what's more important...getting these two out alive. I'm sorry I kicked you Francis." Jeanne said before crying out in pain a little.

"It's okay, you two..." Francis kissed both of their heads, a little emotional himself. "Now, let's have our children, oui?"

Both of them smiled and nodded before crying out in pain and began pushing down once more, squeezing each other's hands more.

Francis then gasped as he saw a miracle.

"Jeanne, Tempeste! I-I can see the head!" He said and held their towels closer. "I can see the head...you're nearly there, we're almost parents!"

Both of them smiled down at him and nodded before they began to push down again, slowly feeling the heads start to slip out of them.

"Jeanne, I've got you..." Francis smiled and held the head. "Just one more push, okay? I'll catch them."

Jeanne nodded and pushed down once more time before she felt the baby slip out of her, making her gasp.

Francis caught the child and rubbed them clean, rubbing their back. 'Baby? Can you hear me?'

'Papa...is that you?' The baby replied as Francis rubbed its back.

Francis teared up and almost cried. 'Oui...yes, it is, little one.'   
"They're fine..." he handed the child to Jeanne. "No...SHE'S fine."

Jeanne teared up and to the baby into her arms and looked down at the baby with a smile. 'Bonjour little one.'

"Francis..." Tempeste let out as she cried out in pain, wanting to get the baby out of her.

Francis immediately came to her side, holding her legs. "Tempeste, I'll need one last push okay? I'll catch the child..."

Tempeste nodded and pushed down one last time with a cry before the baby slipped out of her, making her gasp.

Francis caught the child in his arms, rubbing them to get them breathing. 'Come on...can you hear me, baby?'

There was nothing for a while until a very soft voice spoke. 'P-Papa?'

Francis let out a sigh of relief and held the baby close. 'M-Mon enfant...papa is here.'  
'Papa, where am I? Where is maman?' The baby asked softly.

'You're out in the outside world...' he handed the little boy to Tempeste. 'Here is maman.'

Tempeste teared up and held the baby in her arms. 'Bonjour little one, it so nice to finally meet you'

"That was a close call..." Francis mumbled, kissing Tempeste's head. "It's a boy."

"I have a name I would like to use Francis, is that okay with you?" Tempeste said, looking down at the little boy

"Of course, what would you like to name him?" He asked, lying between the girls.

"I would like to name him Elliot, it was my grandfather's name and...it's what my mum wanted to name me if I was a boy...she loved that name..." Tempeste said, crying even more.

Francis kissed her head and smiled lovingly. "Elliot is perfect for him...I can tell he loves it."

"Francis, would you like to name her? It only seem fair." Jeanne asked, looking down at the baby girl in her arms.

"Hm..." Francis looked at the child and thought. "...I've always loved the name Esme. It's the name of a friend I had when I was a child."

"Esme...I like it, it suits her." Jeanne said with smile as she rubbed the little girls cheek. 'Do you like it, do you like your name Esme?'

Esme yawned, snuggling to her mother's breast. 'Oui, maman.'

'Go to sleep if you're tired, Esme. Maman will hold you tight.' She stroked her cheek a little more.

The little girl did as persuaded, closing her eyes as she didn't answer anymore.

Tempeste looked down at Elliot who had began to cry a little. 'What is wrong? Are you hungry?'

'Oui, maman. My stomach hurts.' Elliot answered.   
Tempeste removed the top of her dress and moved Elliot to her breast. 'Have some milk. You'll feel better.'

Elliot latched onto her nipple and began to suck, milk coming out and into his mouth and he drank it. 'Thank you maman'

'You're welcome.' She giggled as the feeling was very ticklish. 'Now, you can sleep whenever you like. Maman will still be here.'

'Okay maman' He continued to drink the milk before he slowly fell asleep in her arms. 'Night night maman.' He said before he fell asleep.

'Goodnight, my little prince.' She smiled and snuggled next to Francis. "I can't believe we're actually parents..."

"Neither can I, the feeling is unreal. How are you two feeling?" He asked, holding them both close.

"Sore..." Jeanne mumbled quietly. "...sorry I hit you, again."

"It's fine mon amour, I think I kinda deserved it. What about you Tempeste?" Francis said, rubbing his nose a little which was still hurting a little

"Sore as well, but I'll manage. You didn't deserve any of that...you were just trying to help us. ...I kind of regret what I said, too..." Tempeste looked down guiltily as that memory returned.

'Francis, why did you do this to us?!'

"It's okay mon amour, there's no need to worry about it. You were both in pain and your hormones were everywhere so you would say and do things out of pain. Don't worry about it okay?" He told her, stroking her hair a little.

Tempeste nodded, sighing a little. "I-I guess that makes sense...merci."

"It's okay Tempeste." He said with a smile, kissing her head. They were all sat there quietly embracing each oth when a tiny voice started to cry. Jeanne looked down at Esme with a smile. 'Are you hungry now?'  
'Oui, maman...' the little girl whined, fidgeting in her grasp.

Jeanne smiled and removed the top of her dress and moved Esme close to her breast. 'Have some milk Esme, drink as much as you want.'

Esme latched onto her nipple and began to drink happily. 'Thank you, maman.'

'That's okay Esme.' She smiled and stroked her head a little  
Esme fell asleep soon after she drank. 'Goodnight, maman.'

'Goodnight Esme, sleep tight' She smiled and held her close.  
Tempeste smiled and saw that Elliot had woken up and smiled. 'Do you want Papa to hold you?'

'Oui.' Elliot nodded quietly. Tempeste smiled and handed him to Francis. 'Here you are.'

Francis smiled and took Elliot into his arms with a smile. 'Bonjour Elliot...' He smiled down at him.

'Bonjour, papa...' the baby snuggled into his chest. 'Papa's warm...'  
'Of course I am Elliot, do you like it?' He stroked the boy's cheek a little.

'Oui...merci, papa.' Elliot began drifting off again, his little hand resting on Francis' chest.

'Goodnight Elliot, sleep well' He smiled and rubbed the little hand resting on his chest.

When Francis looked to the sides of him, he saw the girls were fast asleep as well, exhausted.  
"Good night, sleep well." He said, placing kisses on their heads before slowly falling asleep himself.

They were finally a family and he was happy...


	4. Chapter 4

_1558, November_  
Queen Mary I was dead.

This was news that shocked England to it's core, sending them deep into mourning. It seemed like she died suddenly in the night. This was huge and it not only spread across England and Scotland- it also reached France.

Esme and Elliot were now genetically 5 years old and the Bonnefoys were living happily together. Francis only knew about the Queen from Arthur, who had visited them every now and again when he could. But now that Mary was dead, he hadn't gotten anything from him.

Francis was sat in their bedroom, deep in though. He was worried about Arthur as he knew how much it effected him when a monarch died, especially as unexpected as this. He was thinking about whether he should go and visit Arthur, just to see if he was okay or just wait for a letter from him as he knew that Arthur would contact him when he felt like it.

"Papa?" Esme came into the room behind him, holding his hand. "Papa, I wanna go outside."

"Of course. What are you going to do outside?" He asked with a smile

"I wanted to pick flowers." Esme said, eagerly as she bounced up and down.

"Okay, let's go outside." Francis said with a smile as he took out her outside and let her go pick flowers. "Why did you want to pick flowers?"

"Mama said that someone died, so I wanted to pick flowers..." she said shyly.

"Yeah someone did, it was the Queen of England. Her name was Mary." Francis told her and his mind came back to the thought of Arthur

"Mary? Was she nice?" She asked as they entered into the garden, Esme heading for the lillies.

"From what I heard from your uncle Arthur, she was a really nice person." He told her, walking over to the lillies with her.

"Oh." She said quietly as she began to pick the flowers and put them in a little basket. "Papa, where do humans go after they die?"

"They go up to Heaven where they can watch over everyone and guide other people through their lives." He told her.

"Oh..."  
"Esme! Francis!"

Tempeste came towards the two of them and smiled, coming out of the house. "Dinner's almost ready!"

"Okay we'll come in now." Francis said back with a smile. "Come on Esme." He picks the girl up into his arms and walked into the house with her.

"Okay, papa."  
Elliot was already sitting down with Jeanne. Apparently, Esme wasn't the only one who asked the tough questions.  
"Mama, does anyone know that she died?"

"Yeah, a lot of people know. Most people in England and Scotland know she died. Most people here do too. People don't know why she died though, we just know she died in her sleep." Jeanne told him the best she could.

Elliot nodded slowly and thought. "Dinner is served." Tempeste said and handed them all their plates.

"Thank you Tempeste." Jeanne said with a smile as she began to eat. Halfway through she looked over at Francis. "Hey Francis, have you heard from Arthur at all?" She asked, a little concerned about the Englishman.

"Not yet...and that's very concerning." Francis mumbled. "I think he wants time to himself, but..."

"You want to go visit him, don't you? Just to check that he's alright." Jeanne said to him.

"Arthur doesn't like anyone pitying him..." he sighed and continued eating. "But...I feel like I need to."

"It's up to you what you do Francis, he's like family to you so you feel the need to be there with him. How about if do decide to go, we all go? It would be nice to see him again." Jeanne told him with a smile.

"But..."  
"I wanna see uncle Arthur again!" Elliot smiled brightly.

"See Francis, even the children want to see him. Why don't you send him a letter saying that we're coming to visit? I'm sure he wouldn't mind if it was you, you're like family to him plus I think he would love to see his niece and nephew again." Jeanne told him with a smile, stroking Elliot's hair.

"Alright, if you all want to go, then we can go." He smiled, giving in finally.

Both of them smiled at Francis. "Thank you Papa." They both said happily before going back to eating their food.   
"Francis, didn't Mary have a younger sister? One who was said to take over after she died." Jeanne asked.

"Ah, yes." Francis said with a smile. "Her name is Elizabeth, Arthur told me."

"He seemed to talk about her a lot, didn't he?" She said with a smile.

"Mhm..." he smiled and sipped his drink. "Perhaps it is a crush."

"What is a 'crush' Papa?" Esme asked, looking at Francis.

Francis smiled. "That's when someone has romantic feelings for someone else, but is too scared to admit it."

"Do you have a crush Papa?" Esme asked with a smile.

"On your mothers." He blushed and ruffled her hair. "But they know."

"Of course you do honey. Now if you two are done, you can go play in the garden a bit before okay?" Jeanne blushed a little and turned to talk to the children.

"Okay!" After they ate, the two children ran back outside to play.

Tempeste had offered to clear away all the dishes while Jeanne and Francis cuddled on the couch. "You're really concerned about Arthur aren't you?" She asked him.

"Oui...he usually writes me right away when something happened." He frowns.

"I know he does but I'm sure he's okay Francis, he's probably dealing with everything so please stop worrying so much about it okay?" She said, looking up into his eyes and rubbed his cheek a little.

Francis thought for a moment before smiling. "Yes...I'll stop worrying."

"Thank you...Do you want to take the children to bed? It's getting late... Plus I want to spend some time with our wife." Jeanne asked, a smirk appearing on her face

Francis smirked as well, hugging her. "I believe I would like that..."

"Just go put the children to bed Francis...Then we can have fun." She said with a smirk and Francis nodded, going to get the children from outside and taking them upstairs so they could go to bed.

Jeanne smirked at Tempeste before pulling her onto her own lap and kissed her passionately, her arms around her waist.

Tempeste sighed deeply in the kiss, but giggled. 'I guess you're very eager tonight.'

'You know I am honey. Do you suppose we should take this upstairs?' She began kissing Tempeste's neck, biting it a little

Tempeste nodded, exhaling quietly. 'Of course...but I wanna do it somewhere else...like the bath.'

'If that's what my lady wants' Jeanne smirked and pulled her up as they headed to the bathroom. Once the bath was filled, they both stripped off and got in. 'What made you want to do it in here?'

'I never got a bath today.' Tempeste chuckled a little bit as she laid with her. 'Sorry if I smelled a bit today.'

'It's okay honey, I don't mind' Jeanne smirked and pulled her closer and kissed her again passionately

"Mmh..." they both sank into the water, Tempeste kissing back deeply.

'What would you like me to do honey?' She smirked and began to kiss down her neck more, leaving little marks on her skin

'E...Everything...' she mumbled, holding onto her shoulders. She set her back against a smooth stone so she was comfortable as she was kissed.

Jeanne smirked and ran her hand slowly down Tempeste's body then began to rub her clit slowly with her finger as she kissed her breasts a little.

"Amour..." Tempeste moaned, beginning to pant. She closed her eyes at the sensation of her clit being rubbed.

Jeanne slipped a finger into Tempeste while her thumb rubbed her clit faster as she continued to kiss her breasts. 'How is that Tempeste?'

'Really...good...' she smiled, letting out a cry as she fingered her. 'So good...'

Jeanne added another finger into her and began moving them around more while she rubbed her clit faster.

'Jeanne...Jeanne!' She called out for her happily, holding her head at her breats. 'Faster...please!'

Jeanne nodded and began to move her fingers more and rub her clit faster, her fingers brushed against Tempeste's sweet spot as she continued to kiss her breasts more.

'I...I think I'm gonna...' her thoughts were drowned out by her cries, feeling her end nearing.

'Cum for me Tempeste...' Jeanne moved her fingers, hitting her sweet spot even more.

'I'm...Jeanne!'  
She cried out and came, throwing her head back and her legs shook, making the water ripple around them.

Jeanne smiled and removed her fingers and looked down at Tempeste. "How was that honey?" She kissed her neck a little more.

"Mmh..." she panted, smiling dazily. "It was so good...

'That's good but because of you I'm feeling...aroused...' Jeanne blushed and rubbed her thighs a little.

'Aww..' she smirked and nuzzled her nose. 'Do you want me to pleasure you?'

'That would be nice' Jeanne blushed more and nuzzled back a little.

She laid her down in the water and kissed her, holding her wife close while massaging a breast of hers.

Jeanne kissed back and moaned softly into the kiss as she massaged her breast. 'Tempeste...please...'

'Hm?' She teased, tracing her hand over her thigh.

"Please...touch me there already...' She begged a little as more soft moans escaped her lips.

'Hm, where? Amour, be more specific.' She giggled how she could play this game with her.

'Touch my...clit...' She blushed a bright red, looking away from Tempeste and let out a very soft moan.

'Very well...' she hummed and moved a hand down there, rubbing her finger against her clit.

'Ah...Tempeste...' She moaned softly with her head thrown back a little as she was touched.

'You like that?' She hummed, kissing around her neck.

'Oui...more...' She moaned a little louder and tilted her neck a little to give Tempeste better access

She licked it and bit down some times leaving marks, rubbing against her clit faster and sticking a finger in.

'Tempeste!...S-So good...' She moaned more and began to move her hips a little into Tempeste's hand, wanting more from her.

'I want to hear you scream for me, sweetie...' she giggled and continued. Sooner or later, she found her sweet spot.

'Tempeste!...h-hit it m-more...ah!' She nearly screamed out loud when she hit her sweet spot, rocking her hips more.

She managed to hit it everytime, feeling her walls clench up. 'Are you going to cum...?'

Jeanne's moaned loudly and nodded her head, unable to say anything properly. 'O-Oui...'

'Let go when you need to, my darling...' she continued to hit it again and again.

'Tempeste! Ah!' She cried out and came, throwing her head back and her hips once more.

She removed her hand and held her cheeks, kissing her. 'How was that, my dear?'

'A-Amazing...' She panted out and kissed her back, pulling her closer.

The two kissed one another in the large bath, both just content on making out for a while.

'Could we get out? I want to do more to you.' She smirked as they continued to kiss one another.

'Okay..' she muttered, still kissing her and slipping her tounge in.

Jeanne moaned softly into the kiss before getting out of the bath, helping Tempeste out as well, wrapping a towel around her. 'Now honey I want you to go lie down on the bed for me. Can you do that?' She kissed her again, slipping her tongue in

'Oui...' she giggled and parted from the kiss, nuzzling her. She went into their chambers, not hesitating to give a sensual walk back for her enjoyment.

Jeanne smirked and followed her back, walking not too far behind her to admire the view. 'You should hurry up if I were you'

'Oh, alright.' She giggled and ran to the bedroom, taking off the towel and lying down on the bed.

Jeanne smiled and walked in after her, slipping her own towel off and got right to what she wanted. She sat between Tempeste's legs and leaned down and licked her clit a little.

Her eyes fluttered shut, deep exhales coming from her mouth. 'A-Amour...'

Jeanne smiled and began to lick her clit faster as a finger slipped inside of her and she moved it around. 'Do you like that?'

'Oui...so good...' she whispered, holding her hand.

Jeanne licked her clit even faster as she added another finger into her and moved them around, soon finding her sweet spot

'Amour...faster...' she whined and gasped as she hit it. 'There!'

Jeanne licked her clit faster as she continued to hit Tempeste's sweet spot more with her fingers. 'Like this?'

'O-OUI!' She jumped up, feeling her fingers strike it. 'Oui...Jeanne...! I...'

'Let go if you need to' She licked her clit even faster while her fingers continued to hit her sweet spot more.

She finally came, calling out her name happily. 'J-Jeanne!'

Jeanne smiled and licked up all of her cum before sitting up. She rubbed her thighs together a little with a blush. 'How was that Tempeste?'

'It was amazing, darling..' she reached up to hug her, giving her a kiss.

Jeanne smiled and hugged her back, kissing her softly. She moaned softly as she brushed against Tempeste's thigh, feeling herself become very aroused again.

'Are you alright?' She giggled and smirked knowingly.

'Um...Doing that...makes me feel all aroused...you know that.' Jeanne was blushing a bright red as he bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together more.

'I know...what do you want?' She mumbled, massaging her cheek.

'I want...I want you to do what I did you...lick my clit and all that...' Jeanne was blushing even redder as she looked away from Tempeste, a little embarrassed.

'Aww...' she smirked and smacked her across the bottom. 'If that's what my darling wants...'

'O-Oui...' She moaned when her bottom was slapped, biting her lip a little.

'Turn around for me? Now, I want you to lick me as well...' she blushed and spread her legs.

Jeanne nodded and moved around like she had asked. 'Like this?'

'Oui...' she mumbled and pulled her bottom down and began to kiss around her cheeks.

Jeanne moaned softly and began to kiss over Tempeste's thighs, biting them a little.

She moaned in return and began to slip a finger inside her, licking around her lips.

Jeanne moaned and leaned down to begin to lick Tempeste's clit softly

'Jeanne...a-ah...' she pushed her tounge deeper in, wiggling it around.

'T-Tempeste...ah...' She did the same and pushed her tongue in while a finger moved over her clit.

'It feels good...Jeanne!' She stuck a finger inside of her as well, pushing it in along with her tounge and rubbing her clit.

"More...I want more...Please...' Jeanne moaned as she pushed her tongue in further and rubbed her clit faster

'Jeanne! I-I want to feel you...I want to feel you closer...' she gasped, her finger brushing against her sweet spot.

"M-Me too...Ah!...There...' She moaned loudly as she moved her tongue more, brushing against Tempeste's sweet spot.

'Jeanne, OUI!'  
The two squealed and called one another's names, and began devouring each other, holding each other's thighs tightly and licking up whatever they could get.

'Tempeste!' She continued to move her tongue as fast as she could, constantly running it over her sweet spot as she slipped a finger in as well

'I'm cumming...I'm cumming!' Tempeste warned as she moved faster.

'I'm getting close too..." Jeanne moaned and moved her tongue and finger faster.

'J-Jeanne!' She squealed into her, her climax spilling into her mouth.

'Tempeste!' She licked up all of her cum and came herself with a moan.

Both of them panted, gasping for air as they came down from their highs. 'Je t'aime amour..'

'Je t'aime Tempeste.' She moved to lay down next to her and cuddled into her a little.

Tempeste giggled, nuzzling her side. 'We're a hot mess..'

'We are, I wonder what Francis would think.' Jeanne smiled.  
'Oh I think you two look pretty hot like that.' A voice cut in

Tempeste's eyes widened as she saw Francis in the doorway. 'F-Francis? How long have you...'

'Oh long enough to see you two eating each other out...you two were just so focused on what you were doing to notice me...' He smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Both woman blushed and looked at one another, then at him, unsure of what to say.

'Don't worry about it you two... It's nice to see how you pleasure each other...So what do you want to do now?' He smiled at them.

'Depends on what she wants to do.' Tempeste nuzzled Jeanne's neck.

'I want to one of us to suck him off while he plays with the other.' She smirked, she was full of energy.

'As my darling wishes..' she giggled and kissed her while nuzzling her cheek.

'So how do you two want me?' Francis smirked at them.

'Hm...' she moved up to kiss him. 'How about one of us suck you off while you play with the other?'

'Of course, who is doing what first?' He lay down on the bed for them

'Hmm, Jeanne? What do you think?' She asked as she kissed her cheek.

'I want to suck him first, he can play with you.' She smirked and pulled off his trousers and boxers.

'You can play with me first' Tempeste giggled and kissed him, crawling ontop of him.

'What do you want me to do to you? You're going to have to tell me before I do anything.' Francis smirked.

She blushed and kissed his cheek. 'I-I want you to eat me out...'

'Of course mon amour' He pulled her closer and slipped his tongue into her while his hands ran up her thighs. Jeanne began to lick the tip a little before taking it into her mouth and sucked.

'So good...mmm!' Tempeste moaned and moved her hips into his mouth, shivering.

Francis groaned into her a little before moving his tongue around inside of her more and a finger began to rub her clit.

Tempeste moaned louder, gasping. 'Francis...Francis!'

Francis moved his tongue more inside of her, brushing it against her sweet spot as he rubbed her clit faster. Jeanne took more into her mouth and sucked on Francis more.

Tempeste leaned down to where Jeanne was and helped out, sucking around the bottom half.

'Jeanne...Tempeste..." He moaned into her before moving his tongue faster, brushing her sweet spot more as his finger rubbed her faster.

'O-Ooh! Amour, oui!' She squealed, licking faster.

Francis moaned even louder into her and hit her sweet spot more with his tongue as he slipped a finger in to hit it as well.

'I'm gonna...cum...' she grit her teeth, gasping as she felt her end approaching.

'So am I...I want you to cum for me...' He moaned as he continued to hit her sweet spot more as Jeanne sucked him more.

'F-Francis!' Tempeste gasped as she came, shivering as she felt his cum spill on their faces.

Francis groaned and came himself as he licked up all of Tempeste's cum.   
Jeanne smiled and pulled back, licking all the cum off her face

Tempeste blushed and kissed her forehead, licking her cum. 'How disheveled is he~'

'I know, you still wanna swap? I really want him to eat me out.' Jeanne smirked at him.

'Hmm, of course, sweetie..' she mumbled and kissed her, turning around.

Jeanne smiled and they switched positions so she was by his head. 'You know what I want Francis' She smirked.

'Oh, and what is that?' He smirked teasingly as he massaged her thighs.

'I want you to...eat me out like you did Tempeste.' She started to blush a bright red

'Hmm, if you insist...' he stuck his tounge inside of her, licking around while Tempeste began to lick the top of his shaft.

'Francis...ah...' Jeanne moaned a little and began to rock her hips a little into his mouth.

'So good...' he groaned and bucked into Tempeste, the other groaning and sucking harder.

'Francis...more...please...' Jeanne moaned more and moved his hips a little more, a hand reaching down to hold his hair

Tempeste groaned and sped up, sucking and massaging his member. 'T-Tempeste...' he sped up and touched Jeanne's sweet spot.

'Francis! There! More!' Jeanne moaned loudly as she continued to rock her hips more into his mouth.

'So good...I'm gonna..' he groaned, speeding up his movements with his tounge.  
'Cum for me, you two...' Tempeste purred and sped up her actions.

"F-Francis! Tempeste!' Jeanne moaned loudly as she came, rocking her hips more and holding Francis's hair against her

'Tempeste! Jeanne!' He came as well, his seed against Tempeste's face.

Tempeste giggled a little and swallowed the cum in her mouth before licking the rest off her face.

Tempeste crawled up to them both and snuggled close. 'I love you two...'

'I love you too Tempeste, Francis.' Jeanne leaned over to kiss Tempeste and them moved to kiss Francis as well.

Tempeste sighed. 'I've never been in the presence of royalty before...it's a little scary to think about.'

'I know it might be but I'm sure you'll be fine so there's no need to be scared okay? I hear Elizabeth is a really nice person.' Francis stroked her hair a little.

'Okay...' she nuzzled his cheek. 'Then, I'm sure I'll be happy to meet her.'

'I'd like to meet her as well, Arthur talked about her non stop. I even asked him if he liked her, the look on his face was priceless.' Francis smirked at the thought

'I believe that would be a yes.' Jeanne giggled and blew out the candles. 'Goodnight, amours.'

'Goodnight you two.' Francis smiled and slowly fell asleep, holding both of them close

_A few days later _

Francis had written a letter to Arthur to tell them about their visit before they left. It would take them a little while to get there so he had time to prepare. They weren't very far away from their destination which was where the royals stayed. Francis was sat in the carriage with Jeanne and Tempeste at next to him and the children sat across from him playing cards with smiles on their faces.

"Daddy, how much longer will it take to get to Uncle Arthur's?" Elliot asked, looking at his father.

"Only another hour or so." He ruffled his hair and smiled. "Try to get some sleep."

"I'll try to Papa." Elliot yawned softly as he laid down on the seat and slowly fell asleep while Esme looked at them. "Papa, how did you meet Maman?" She asked curiously.

"Depends. Which one are you talking about sweetie?" He teased and kissed her forehead.

"My one, the one who had me Papa." She pointed to Jeanne.

"Oh, alright." He smiled. "Well, I met her around 100 years ago...in a field of lillies."

"Why there Papa? What were you two doing there?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to my house after training..." he sighed. "War was coming to France...basically, me and your uncle Arthur were fighting once, even though we didn't want to. In the garden, your mother was picking apples, and she dropped one, so I came to help." he smiled at the memory.

"Aww Papa that's so sweet of you. What happened after that?" She asked, wanting to know more.

"Well, we became friends later. The war was getting closer, and honestly, we weren't doing so good; that's when your mother decided to step in. She went in as a leader and led the French armies against the English personally. I was at her side."

"You two fought in a war together? That's so cool. More Papa, I want to know more!" She said excitedly.

"Well, we fought for around 2 years and eventually, she was able to crown the prince of France at that time." He sighed. "But even when our victory was in reach, we did face danger."

"What do you mean by that Papa?" She asked, looking at him.

"Well, your mother's life was in danger." He said this carefully. "They had captured her for weeks until they decided to...try and kill her."

"They tried to kill maman?" Esme cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shh..." he hugged her. "It's  
alright...papa had a plan."

"W-What was it Papa?" She asked, sniffling a little.

"You see, I did a magic trick.." he whispered in her ear. "I went to her cell and I made her like us - immortal."

"How did you do that Papa?" She asked him  
"Ah, that's a secret." He winked.

"Papa, can I ask you something?" She asked, looking up at him

"What is it?" He asked, massaging her hair.

"When I wake up in the middle of the night, why do I hear strange noises coming from yours and Mamans room?" She asked innocently.

Francis immediately blushed. "Um..." he turned to his wives for help.

Both of them had turned a bright red and were looking away from them. "Um...uh...we..." Jeanne tried to say. "We...have...adult play time..Isn't that right?"

Tempeste nodded. "Oui! It's a...special kind of playtime! Where we...play...tag!" She blurted out.

"It doesn't sound like that though...why do you make funny noises? It sounds like you're playing more than just tag." She asked.

"Your father likes to joke with us. He's the best at them." She looks at Francis sternly. "Right, Francis?" She gave him a look as to tell a joke to the kids.

"Yeah that's right but I can't think of any right now. Wait until your brothers awake." Francis said with a smile.  
"Then why are all of you naked when you do it?" She asked, having seen them once.

Jeanne choked on her drink.   
"Agh!" She coughed, trying to get the water out.

"Are you okay Maman?" She asked, looking over at her.

"I'm...fine." she sighed, getting the water out of her pipe. "Well, the reason why we're...well, 'playing' that game is...well, it's all about creating new life."

"What do you mean by that Maman?" She asked, a little confused

"You see...that game is something that me, your maman and papa have to play." She said. "And if we win, we get to have another child...that's how we had you and Elliot."

"But if you have another baby, you'll forget about us..." She began to cry again

"What? Nonsense!" She frowned and hugged her. "No matter if we have another child or not, we'll still love you both all the same."

"Okay Maman..." She nodded her head and sniffed as she snuggled into Jeanne before yawning. "I'm sleepy."

"You can go to sleep if you're tired, sweetie." She said, stroking Esme's hair.

She nodded and soon fell asleep in Jeanne's arms, snuggling even closer to her.

Jeanne sighed and gave Tempeste a look, who raised her hands. "They would find out sooner or later."

"I know that but that's just so embarrassing. Having your children walk in on you..." She was blushing madly and ended up burying her face into her hands.

"How about we hold off until we buy a lock?" She said, stroking her hair, a blush on her face too. "That way, they can't get in."

"That would be best, I just can't believe this actually happened." Tempeste said, resting her head on Jeanne's shoulder.

Tempeste looked down. "It's quite embarassing too...but they're really young, right? I'm sure after a few centuries they'll forget, right Francis?"

"Maybe they will, but sometimes what they saw will stick with them for a long time. We'll just have to wait and see." He said, moving closer to them.

Tempeste sighed and hugged him. "Oh, sometimes it's so hard to be a parent..."

"I know but just wait until you explain to them the birds and the bees properly and things like that." Francis said with a smirk.

"You'll have to explain too!" She huffed and smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Ow...I know I will...I was just saying about it. No need to hit me." Francis said with a slight pout, rubbing his shoulder.

"Wasn't too hard." She mumbled, looking out the window. "How much longer?"

"About 15 minutes Tempeste." He told her with a smile. "Talking of babies, I don't want another one anytime soon to be honest."

Jeanne raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" She asked, rubbing Esme's hair.

"I'm not being mean or anything but do you know how much I had to suffer when you two were pregnant?" He asked them.

Tempeste looked down. "I-uh..." she was quiet before sighing. "...oui."

"I did it because I love you two but the amount of stuff I had to go through was unreal...but I would do it all again just not now..." Francis told them

Jeanne didn't know what to say to that. She was quiet, and bit her lip, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Jeanne? You've been very quiet this whole time." Francis asked

"Nothing." She said as she looked away.

"What is it Jeanne? Talk to us..." Francis said, rubbing her leg a little.

"I..." she bit her lip. "It's stupid."

"Just tell us Jeanne..." He rubbed her thigh more.

"...I kind of wanted another child." She mumbles so only they can hear, refusing to look up. "....but I'm changing my mind now."

"I didn't say that I didn't want another child, I just thought it would be best to wait until these two were older. Did want another child now?" Francis told her.

Jeanne wanted to shake her head, but she didn't know what to do. "Jeanne, tell us." Tempeste took her hands.

"Please just tell us Jeanne, I won't mind what you say." Francis said, stroking her hair.

"I wanted another child...in general." She sighed. "But...I know we caused a lot of trouble while pregnant, Francis. I-I thought you would hate us if we had gone through another pregnancy and-and..." she teared up. "I didn't want that...so I wanted to change my mind..."

"I wouldn't hate you two, I would love the fact that you two are strong enough to go through that all again. I wouldn't mind having to put up all of that again as I know what you're doing is amazing." Francis told her.

She tried not to cry and looked into his eyes. "Really...?"

Francis smiled at her and nodded his head. "Really..."

She smiled weakly and hugged him. "I'm glad."

"I would do anything for you two, I love you both so much after all." He told her, hugging her back.

"Aww." Tempeste chuckled and rubbed his shoulder. "We love you too."

Francis smiled and hugged them both. He looked out the window and saw the castle approaching. "Looks like we're nearly there." He said with a smile

Jeanne looked out the window and smiled. "Oh, how beautiful!" She was mesmerized by the palace's beauty.

Francis smiled and nodded his head. "I've only been here a few times but I think it's amazing." He said before he saw a familiar face walking over to them.

"Ah!" Tempeste shook Elliot and Esme awake. "Elliot! Esme! Look who is here!"

Arthur walked over to them with a smile on his face. "Francis, it's so nice to see you again." He said.

"Uncle Arthur!" The children ran out of the carriage once it was opened by the guards and ran in his arms.

"Hello you two, how have my favourite niece and nephew been?" He hugged them with a smile

"Good uncle Artie!" Elliot smiled and hugged him. Esme smiled brightly. "We missed you!"

"I missed the both of you too. I would have come and visit but I had a lot going on." He told them.

"Arthur!" Jeanne got out of the carriage and smiled, walking towards him.

"Jeanne, it's a pleasure to see you again." He smiled as he hugged her. "How have you been?"

"I've been well. We all have." She smiled, Tempeste coming over too to hug him. "Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss, Arthur."

"Thank you, it was a shock I have to admit. No one took it harder than Elizabeth did, she lost her only family." He said with a frown.

"The poor girl." Tempeste looked down. "How is she now?"

"She's slowly coping with it, I've been helping her out as much as possible." Arthur told them.

"I understand." Jeanne smiled and picked up Esme. "May we go see her?"

"Of course, I'll get her for you. Just follow me into the hall and then I'll go get her." He said, beginning to walk into the palace

The Bonnefoys walked into the halls of the palace, Esme and Elliot in awe of the sights. "So pretty!"

Arthur smiled and walked into the hall, he turned around and smiled at them. "Wait here, I'll go get Elizabeth." He told them before walking up to get her.

Elizabeth Tudor was alone in her chambers currently, looking out the window on the balcony, feeling almost nothing. Her sister, the only family she had left, was gone. Now, she was basically orphaned. She had no one at all. No one but her dear Arthur, who has been with her always.

Arthur knocked on the door to her chambers before opening the door slightly. "Elizabeth, can I talk to you?" He asked

"Ah..." she wiped her face slowly. "C-Come in."

He walked into the room and straight over to Elizabeth. "What's wrong Elizabeth?" He asked, rubbing her cheek a little

"I-I'm fine..." she sighed. "I'm just tired."

"No you're not Elizabeth, I can see the pain in your eyes." He sat down on the bed with her.

"...I miss her." She covered her mouth and tried not to cry. "So much.."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I know you do Elizabeth, so do I. Cry if you need to, it's alright." Arthur rubbed her back

And so, she did. The redhead cried her eyes out in his arms, the grief of her sister's loss all releasing.

"It's alright, just let it out." Arthur whispered into her ear as he continued to rub her back, comforting her the best he could.

"F-Forgive me..." Elizabeth mumbled, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes. "Your shirt..."

"It's fine Elizabeth, don't worry about it." He told her, stroking her hair a little

She blushed at his hand against her hair, smiling a bit. "Thank you."

"It's okay Elizabeth, I came to inform you that Francis and his family are here and they wish to meet you." He told her, wiping away any stray tears.

"Oh, really? How lovely." She smiled sweetly at him. "I'd love to."

"They're in the hall, I said that I would come get you." He told her with a smile.

"Lead the way?" She asked, chuckling a bit, the sound being like honey to his ears.

"Of course." They walked out of the room and down to the hall where Francis and his family were waiting.

Francis stood up and was the first to greet her. "Ah, Elizabeth." He bowed. "It is an honor to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you too Francis, Arthur's told me about you. May I ask who is with you?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"These are my wives, Tempeste and Jeanne." He gestured to them. "This is Elizabeth."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two." Elizabeth said with a smile

"These are our children." Tempeste brought forth a shy Elliot and Esme. "Say hello to the princess, you two."

"Hello princess Elizabeth..." They both said softly, looking up at her

"Hello, you two." She got on her knees. "My, what is your name?" She asked Esme.

"My name's Esme..." She said softly as she looked at Elizabeth

"Esme, might I say that you look beautiful in that pretty dress." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you..." Esme smiled at her and blushed a little.

"And who might you be?" She turned to her brother.

"My name is Elliot..." He said with a smile, feeling less shy than before.

"Elliot, who made you this dashing suit?" She asked.

"Maman did, she makes most of our clothes." He told her, pointing at Jeanne.

"Ah, Jeanne this is wonderful! You're probably better than my own tailor arguably." She smirked. "Don't tell anyone I said so."

"Thank you and I won't, trust me." Jeanne answered with a smile and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I'm glad you could all arrive." She rose to her feet slowly. "The past few days have been...difficult."

"I'm sorry for your loss, how have you been coping with it?" Jeanne asked.

"I've been with Arthur, mainly..." she smiled a little. "He's the one who got me through this."

"That's nice of him. How much time do you spend with him normally?" Jeanne asked.

"Well, he's very busy, so he comes any chance he can get. Though... I don't think I'll be free anytime soon." Her voice lowered.

"Yeah, with you becoming Queen soon but I bet you two will find ways to spend time together, he cares a lot about you after all." Jeanne told her with a smile.

Elizabeth blushed and nodded a little. "Yes...he's with me always."

Jeanne and Tempeste take Elizabeth away to the side away from the others. "Now tell us the truth, do you like him in that way?" Jeanne asked.

Elizabeth titled her head. "Hm? W-What do you mean?"

"Like be honest, do you love him?" Tempeste asked, looking over at Arthur who was talking with Francis.

Elizabeth blushed and looked down. "I...yes, I do."

"Then tell him how you feel, it's obvious how much you two love each other." Jeanne said with a smile.

"But I'm nervous." Elizabeth looked down. "I don't know if he loves me..."

"He loves you Elizabeth, trust me. He's always so happy when he's around you and all he does is talk about you." Jeanne told her.

"He-He does?" She asked with a little bit of hope.

"Yeah he does Elizabeth, so just tell him how you feel." Jeanne told her with a smile.

"I'll...think on it." She said, smiling shyly.

"Okay, I suggest that you do it soon while you still have the time." Tempeste said to her

"Yes, I believe so." She nodded, shaking their hands once more. "Thank you."

"It's okay Elizabeth, we're here to help." Jeanne said and they both smiled at Elizabeth.

"Arthur?" Elizabeth turned to him with a smile. "I think we should show them to their rooms?"

"Of course, follow me." He said with a smile before he began walking towards their rooms.

After the Bonnefoys had gotten settled, Arthur and Elizabeth had gotten into a little chase. She raced up the stairs, laughing happily as Arthur chased her to her room. "Arthur, no!"

"I'm coming from you Elizabeth." He smiled and ran after her, laughing as he did.

"Ah!" She squealed as he caught her and began to tickle her.

He smiled and began tickling her, knowing where all her weak spots were.

"Arthuuur!" She laughed loudly, trying to get out of his hold.

"You're not escaping me!" He smiled and continued to tickle her more

She continued to laugh until she was breathless, collapsing into his arms and giggling, her face red as her hair.

Arthur laughed and held her in his arms, looking down at her. He smiled and rubbed one of her red cheeks a little, blushing a bit himself.

She looked up at him with a deeper blush as she stared into his eyes. Soon enough, though, she avoided his gaze.

Arthur cleared his throat a little and helped her stand up properly with a smile. "I would like to talk to you about something Elizabeth..." He said with a blush.

"Oh?" Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled. "Arthur, you can tell me anything."

"I wanted to tell you...that I love you Elizabeth, I love you so much. You're the first person I've actually fallen in love with. I wanted to tell you before you became Queen so we could spend time together...as a couple maybe..." Arthur told her, looking away slightly with a bright blush on his cheeks.

Elizabeth's face lit up brightly and her heart began to race rapidly when she heard the words 'I love you' "Y...You do? Really...?" She asked as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Yeah of course I do Elizabeth, I've loved you since the start." He said, cupping one of her cheeks in her hand

Elizabeth covered her mouth, fighting tears. "I...I love you...too, Arthur. I always have...but I was too scared to...admit it."

"I was too but now I'm so happy that I did it...Can I kiss you Elizabeth?" He blushed more, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

Elizabeth smiled, her face redder that he said that. "I-I thought you'd never ask."

Arthur smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, wrapped his arm around her waist while his hand cupped her cheek.

Elizabeth blushed at the sensation, but returned his kiss, sighing happily.

Arthur smiled and deepened the kiss a little, bringing her closer to him.

Soon, the two parted, panting a little bit and staring at each other with love.

"How was that Elizabeth? How are you feeling?" He asked with a smile, panting a little

"That was amazing, Arthur. I've never felt anything like it." She whispered, holding his hand to her cheek.

Arthur smiled and leaned forward to kiss her again, this time more passionately

Elizabeth kissed back, but she instantly parted when she heard someone walking down the hall. She separated from him and tried to act natural.

Arthur straightened himself up a little bit before the person walked past them. They both smiled at him and then watched him walk away. "Do you want to take this into your bedroom? It might be better there."

"Yes, that would be best." She said with a deep blush and opened the door to her bedroom. "I don't wish for you to get in trouble."

Once they were in her bedroom, Arthur locked the door so no one would come in and then kissed Elizabeth again passionately

And so, she eagerly accepted. What followed was a romantic and passionate makeout session that lasted for what seemed like hours. She didn't know how she ended up on her bed, but she didn't care.

Arthur broke the kiss and panted heavily as he looked at Elizabeth with a smile but then something popped into his head. "I need to tell you something Elizabeth..."

"What else could you tell me?" She asked, panting as well.

"If we were to take this further, they're is something you need to know. If a human and an immortal have...sex... then that human becomes immortal. I need you to think about that, if you would want that especially with you becoming Queen soon as if you did become immortal, we would have to escape before you become Queen as it wouldn't be right." He told her with a blush.

Elizabeth looked at him confused. "S-Sex?' She blushed at the term and thought. "So your kind is restricted from that, I believe?"

"Yes we are, we only really do it with the people we care for and love the most..." He told her, blushing even more

She smiled in tears. "Oh, Arthur...I'd be honored. But...I'm not sure."

"That's why I told you to think about it, I know I'm saying that you have to pick between me and becoming Queen so you don't have to make a decision right now, just tell me soon." Arthur said, looking away from her.

"I...I will." She said honestly, holding his hand. "I'll tell you soon as I can."

"Okay, thank you Elizabeth. Now, you should be preparing for tonight's ball that's been organised." He told her with a smile, getting up off the bed.

"I will certainly do so." She smiled, holding his hand. "Hey, Arthur? ...I love you."

"I love you too Elizabeth. Now I should go inform Francis about the ball." He said with a smile as he left and headed to Francis's room.

She sighed dreamily as he left, but she too began to think about her decision; A eternity with Arthur? Or a duty as Queen?

Arthur walked over to Francis's room and knocked on the door. "Francis, I need to talk to you." Arthur said.

"Oui?" He asked soon opening the door with a smile. "Come in, Jeanne and Tempeste are giving the children a bath at the moment."

"Thank you, I just wanted to come inform you there is a ball tonight and you're all invited to come." Arthur said. Something about him seemed different...

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the red tint on his face.

"Me and Elizabeth...confessed our love for each other...we kissed as well." Arthur told him with a smile.

"Ah, congratulations Arthur!" He smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Francis..." He smiled and hugged him back. "I also told her about the...other thing."

"Oh...you did?" He now became concerned. "What did she say?"

"I told her to think about it so I don't know what her answer will be, I didn't want her to rush a decision..." Arthur told him.

"Of course, she is going to be queen after all...but then again, her throne isnt set in stone." He said.

"I know, I told her to give me an answer soon so if she does choose me we can plan what to do." Arthur sighed a little.

Francis sat him down with him. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes I do Francis and I don't know what I would do without her." Arthur said, burying his face in his hands.

He frowned and hugged him. "Come here..."

Arthur hugged him tightly and done something he hadn't done in years, he began to cry into Francis's shoulder.

It broke his heart to see him like this, it absolutely did. "Tell me what's wrong, Arthur?"

"I love her so much Francis...I'm so afraid of losing her...I'm so scared Francis, what if something happens to her?" Arthur cried into his shoulder.

"Nothing will..." he hated to promise this, but what more could he do? "We'll figure something out."

"What would we do if I did make her immortal? I haven't really thought that far ahead." He asked, resting his head on Francis's shoulder.

"Hmm...I have a theory." He thought. "But we all need to discuss it."

"Okay, we can all talk about this later. Right now, you should prepare for the ball tonight." Arthur said, sitting up and wiping away his tears and looked at Francis with a smile. "Thank you Francis."

"You're a good friend of mine, Arthur. Of course." He patted his back.

Arthur smiled at him and hugged him once more before standing up and walking out of the room to get ready.

That evening...

The ball had rolled around at 8 that evening. It was beautifully decorated and many people were present, though Elizabeth wasn't there yet.

Arthur was getting slightly worried about Elizabeth but knew that he had to give her space to think.

"Uncle Arthur!" Esme came forward and hugged him, the Bonnefoys all dressed up for the ball.

"Hello Esme, might I say you look very pretty in that dress." He told her with a smile.

"Merci, uncle Arthur!" She giggled as Elliot came over as well.

"Good evening Elliot, you look really handsome in that." Arthur told him with a smile.

"Merci." He bowed, making Tempeste chuckle behind them. "Elliot, no need for formalities in front of your uncle."

"Yeah that's right. Good evening Tempeste." He said with a smile as he stood back up again.

"Evening. It's such a lovely night, is it not? But where is Elizabeth?" She asked.

"It is and I don't know where she is at the moment, right now I have to give her some space to think. If you want to go find her, you can." Arthur told her, looking at the ground.

Esme frowned, hugging his leg. "What's wrong, Uncle?"

"I'm fine Esme, don't worry. I'll be back." He smiled at her before walking away, feeling emotional for some reason.

Francis sighed and turned to his family. "He just needs time, that's all."

"I know he does Francis but I'm worried about him." Tempeste told him, looking up at him.

"She has a big decision to make." Jeanne said, coming forward. "They both do. But if she chooses this life of immortality - a big responsibility arguably worse than a Queen's, what will we do?"

"We will help them out as much as we can, I promise Arthur that we would." Francis told them.

Tempeste sighed and nodded. "Well, let's just head into the ball, then. Perhaps Arthur will meet us there."

"Most likely, right now he just has to clear his head a little." Francis told them.

When they entered, the trumpets sounded, making everyone pay attention.  
"Her Royal Highness, Princess Elizabeth!"  
Applause rang through the crowd, as Elizabeth came forth dressed in gold. Her eyes tried not to search for Arthur, and it was clear she was a little distraught.

Arthur had managed to get a place where he was alone, he looked directly at Elizabeth and watched her. Once she looked over in his direction, he smiled a little and nodded as if to support her.

She smiled back, only slightly not to make anything obvious .

"Thank you all."

Thus, the ball began. It started with a huge feast to commemorate the incoming Queen in a week's time. Elizabeth was glad she was at the head of the table, far from Arthur. She didn't want to draw any hint of suspicion.

Arthur was sat thinking about everything that was happening, he had tried to clear his head before but it hadn't worked. If you looked into his eyes, you would see the pain he was in.

The Bonnefoys knew what Arthur was feeling, and they couldn't blame him. Francis too, knew what it was like to be deeply in love with humans, but he couldn't imagine the barriers he and Elizabeth had...  
At a time, there was dancing. Elizabeth cleared her mind too while dancing around with her maids when an upbeat song came to play. While many couples danced together, there was Elizabeth and her ladies, dancing in a big group.

Arthur watched from a distance and smiled to himself as he watched, she seemed so happy with them but he knew if he made her immortal, he would have to take her away from them...

There was one maid, however, that stood out to him. She was currently dancing with Elizabeth in the circle and she seemed to have just as much air as the future Queen did.

That made the Englishman smile more, how someone could be so similar to Elizabeth and that made him feel happy. He would have to find out that maid's name...

"You feel conflicted, don't you?"

Jeanne actually came up to him as he was in a far corner of the room so no one would hear. "I can see how painful it is..."

"I do, I want her to be with me but seeing how happy she is now...I don't know what to do." He told her, trying not to cry due to how emotional he was.

"There, there..." Jeanne patted his shoulder. "Now, we cannot dwell on what could happen, now can we? Ultimately, it is her choice."

"I know and I'll agree with whatever she chooses." He said before sighing.

"Now, she's about to give her speech, oui? Come sit with us." She gestured to their table.

Arthur smiled and nodded before walking over to their table and sat and turned his attention to the front, not wanting to look at the others as he knew what they would say.

It was indeed time for Elizabeth to give a speech. She was conflicted...she wanted to ensure the good of the English people...but at the same time, she didn't want to promise anything.

She began.   
"...my sister Mary was very different from me. This I know to be true. I loved her all the same. I grew up without a mother, and so did she. And yet, she led this beautiful country to the glory it is today."

Arthur smiled to himself as she mentioned Mary, he knew how close they were as children and how they lost both their mothers to a certain Henry VIII.

She kept a steady voice as she continued. "She was strong though her mother died. I was strong though my mother was executed..." it was hard to continue. She knew this was hard to speak of. "...And as I think of my mother now, I understand how much of a strong and brave woman she was. She could not give father a Male, and yet she kept me." Tears sprung to her eyes. "How strong and valiant, Anne Boleyn was...and I wish to be like her."

Arthur watched as she continued to give the speech, remembering how strong her mother actually was even Henry was a selfish so and so as he only wanted a son. He hadn't told her yet but he could see how much she was like her mother alright and that made him smile once more. He would tell her that...

"People of England..." she looked at the audience once more. "All of us, have a choice to make. Will we succeed in making our dear throne prosperous in our dutiful ways? Or, shall we fail and let our beautiful England crumble?" She looked at the crowd firmly. "A tough choice this is - between England and duty."

Silence. The Bonnefoys all knew what she was referring to when no one else did.

But they were shocked to hear this.  
"...but I have chosen England."

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and smiled to himself, knowing that she had picked him which made him happy. He hoped that she would pick him, even if becoming Queen was important to her.

Once the ball was over, Elizabeth decided to be alone for a while. Outside her room, she sat by the balcony, looking towards the stars.

Arthur had decided to go up to her room to talk with her, about her decision and all that. He knocked on the door and opened it slightly. "Elizabeth, it's Arthur. Can I come in?" He asked with a small smile.

"Ah, yes!" She said, a little more enthusiastically than that morning. She went to open the door for him.

Arthur smiled and walked into the room, locking it behind him before leaning down to kiss her softly.

She kissed back sweetly, holding his cheek. Emotion filled her soul and she couldn't help but let a few tears slip out.

He pulled away and smiled at her, wiling her tears. "Why are you crying Elizabeth?" He asked softly, rubbing her cheek.

"I'm sorry..." she wiped her face. "B-But I believe I am happy..."

"I know you are Elizabeth, so am I." He smiled at her again before kissing her more passionately.

She closed her eyes and hummed into it, her arms around his neck.

Arthur moved so they were both laying on her bed as he deepened the kiss, his arms around her waist.

They broke the kiss and began to kiss one another desperately, Elizabeth's hands around his jacket. "Oh...Arthur...I love you..." she mumbled through kisses.

"I love you too Elizabeth." He said before kissing down her neck as his hands slowly ran up her body.

Her eyes fluttered shut and sighs exited her mouth. "Arthur..." she whispered in delight.

He continued to kiss her neck as his hands ran up under her dress slowly. "I'm going to take this off, is that okay?" He asked.

Elizabeth nodded slowly, with a red face. "O-Of course." She panted.

Arthur smiled and took her dress off and placed it down before he went back to kissing her neck, his hands slowly running up her stomach.

Her legs wrapped around his waist. A gasp escaped her as he bit across her collarbone.

Arthur's hands slowly moved up her stomach and towards her breasts and he began to massage them a little with his hands

Her eyes screwed shut as she felt his hands massage her breasts. "M-mmh!"

He removed her bra and leaned down to press kisses on them, his hands now on her thighs.

"A-Arthur...that's..." she ran her hands through his hair, messing it up more than it already was.

He began kissing down her stomach slowly, pulling her panties off in the process. Once he had reached her hip, he looked at her with a smile before leaning down to lick her clit a little.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she covered her mouth to block out a moan. That alone felt so good.

Arthur began to lick her clit a little more as his hands rested on her thighs.

"Arthur...Arthur!" She moaned in her mouth, her legs shaking.

Arthur began to lick her clit a little faster, a hand moving down to insert a finger into her.

She continued to cry out his name in her hand, groaning as she tried not to reach her end so soon.

Arthur licked her faster while his finger moved around inside of her, brushing against her sweet spot.

"Arthur! Mm! Mmmh! Arthur!!"  
She cried out in her mouth as she came, trying not to be too loud.

Arthur removed his finger and began to lick up all of her cum before sitting up and looking at her.

Elizabeth sat up and didn't know what to say. "I...oh, Arthur, that was..."

Arthur smiled at her and kissed her again, his crotch rubbing against her thigh a little.

"Arthur?" She felt something poke her thigh, looking down confused.

He blushed a bright red as he looked down at his crotch. "It seem doing that has made me...aroused."

"Aroused, you say?" She blushed kissing his cheek.

He nodded his head and blushed even more, looking away from Elizabeth.

"Will it harm you?" She asked, a little worriedly.

"No it won't, it just has to be dealt with." He said, blushing more.

She frowned and nuzzled his cheek. "Anything I can do?"

"You can take it out and either touch it with your hand or put it in your mouth and suck on it..." He told her with a blush.

She blushed at the thought, but nonetheless titled her head. "W-Well, I can try..."

Arthur smiled and nodded then laid down on the bed for her.

Elizabeth moved up to kiss him gently, removing his trousers and blushing as his pride sprung out.

Arthur blushed an even brighter red as he looked down at Elizabeth

She blushed deeply. "It's large..." she mumbled.

Arthur blushed more and nodded his head, biting his lip a little.

She reached her hand to touch it, staring at how it pulsed. "Oh dear...does that hurt?"

Arthur moaned softly, biting his lip a little more. "No it doesn't Elizabeth..."

She nodded carefully and continued to stroke it, watching his reactions every now and then.

Arthur moaned softly as she continued to touch him, biting his lip a little more.

"How is that?" She mumbled, moving a little faster.

"Good..." Arthur panted before moaning even more, his head thrown back a little.

"I'm glad..." she smiled and continued at the fast pace. Soon, she decided to do something else and rub her tounge across the tip.

Arthur gasped and moaned a little louder, his head thrown back in pleasure.

"Now, Arthur, won't the servants hear?" She giggled at her tease, continuing to massage it with her tounge.

He bit his lip and moaned again softly, trying to muffle his moans a little.

She felt a tingle and pulse. She didn't know whether this was good or bad, but she continued forward.

"Elizabeth...I'm..." He couldn't finished before he moaned and came in her mouth, bucking his hips a little.

A load of sperm entered her mouth and she couldn't help but swallow it. She gulped, wiping her chin and cheek. "D-Did that to it..?"

Arthur panted heavily and nodded his head a little with a small smile on his face.

Elizabeth sighed in relief and went up to embrace him. "Oh, I'm so glad!"

Arthur smiled and hugged her back before switching their positions so she was lying down on the bed

Elizabeth blushed and moved so that she was comfortable on her pillows before looking up shyly at Arthur.

"Are you ready Elizabeth?" He asked as he positioned himself at her entrance.

She kissed his cheek and smiled determinedly. "I've always been ready Arthur...but what shall become of me?"

"You'll become like me and we can live together happily." He told her with a smile, stroking her cheek

"...sounds like a plan to me." She chuckled, kissing his hand.

Arthur nodded and slowly pushed himself into Elizabeth, not wanting to hurt her too much.

"N...ngh!" She grunted, trying to get used to his size inside of her and the pain. Arthur pushed all the way in and waited for her to adjust to his size.

It took a few minutes, but she soon nodded, holding his cheek. "O-Okay..."

Arthur nodded and began to thrust into her slowly.

"Ah...ah..."  
She pulled her now lover close, panting and stroking his hair. "Ar...thur..."

Arthur moaned softly and began to thrust into her a little faster, his arms wrapping around her.

"Aah...so-so good...!' She had to cover her mouth to prevent her from being so loud, feeling the pleasure that he gave her.

Arthur moaned a little louder and thrusted into her faster, kissing her neck a little.

He struck her sweet spot and her eyes widened as she bit back a scream. "Arthur! Oh, darling! Right there!"

Arthur moaned and thrusted into her faster, hitting her sweet spot more as he did.

"Arthur...Arthur, I'm..." she breathed, trying to hold back from a climax.

"Just let go, cum for me Elizabeth." He purred, thrusting in more as he continued to hit her sweet spot.

"Oh, yes! Arthur!" She cried his name as she finally came for him.

Arthur moaned and thrusted in a few more times before cumming inside of her

Elizabeth gasped and fell back, panting as she felt Arthur fall on top of her.

Arthur rolled off her and panted heavily, smiling at her. "How was that Elizabeth?"

"...wonderful..." That was all she said before she passed out.

Arthur sighed and stroked her hair a little before cuddling up near her and falling asleep himself

_The next day_

The castle was highly worried.

Elizabeth wouldn't wake up. Luckily, Arthur had bathed and redressed her to make sure she didn't smell like their love making. Everyone was relieved it seemed like she was alive, but still they were worried about why she wouldn't respond. A certain spell, perhaps?

Arthur knew what was happening but didn't really want to tell anyone. He decided to go see Francis to see if he would tell the Englishman what the plan he thought up was.

The children were worried about Elizabeth, but their parents all knew what happened. And they knew they had to act fast. So when they heard Arthur knock, they immediately let him in.

"Francis, what was this plan you had thought of? We need to act fast." Arthur asked him as he walked in, sitting down on the bed

"I have a theory, but it's very risky." He said as he sat down. "...I feel like the only way out is faking Elizabeth's death."

"Faking her death...How would we do that?" Arthur asked him

"It's complicated, but I think I know how. I believe there is a maid in this castle that is a witch doctor. The others call her Julianne. Apparently, she's very well trained and could help us pull this off."

"I'll see if I can find her and talk to her, all of the maids seem to care for Elizabeth..." Arthur told them.

"They do," Tempeste said from afar, brushing Elliot's hair. "They seemed to have such fun with her at the ball."

"There was one that stood out to me as Elizabeth was dancing with her, she seemed so similar to Elizabeth and...I liked that...I think that one may be Julianne, Elizabeth always had a soft spot for her and she cares about her so much." Arthur told them.

"If you have a feeling that's her, why not ask?" She smiled. "I'm sure you'll be able to pull her aside."

"I can try to..." He said, sighing a little. He didn't want to mention the way he felt about her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head. Elliot scrunched up his face. "You're pulling my hair, mama!"

"It's nothing you lot need to worry about..." He sighed, looking down into his lap.

"Sorry, amour." She kissed his head. "Well, go on then..."

"Is it weird that I like Julianne the way I like Elizabeth?" He asked in a soft voice, looking down into his lap

Francis looked up at him with a surprised look. "Hm...?"

"I don't know why but I seem to care for Julianne the same way I do Elizabeth. They both so similar to each other and that's what I like..." Arthur said softly, looking down into his lap still

Francis only smiled. "Hey, that's not weird Arthur. Me and Jeanne had the same dilemma when we met Tempeste."

"It just feels weird to me...I don't know why though. I'm scared of telling Julianne about how I feel and Elizabeth about my feelings for Julianne..." He continued to look down, his hands resting on his thighs.

"You never know." Jeanne suddenly said, taking his hand. "Julianne and Elizabeth care for one another, do they not?"

"They do, they both care about each other very much." He told them.

"Then you should ask Julianne how she feels for Elizabeth. Trust me." Jeanne smiled as she held a sleeping Esme.

"I will, I'll go see if I can find her now." Arthur said with a smile before standing up.

While he was exiting however, as he went down the hallway, he saw some very chatty women. When he looked to see who it was, it was indeed Elizabeth's maids; all very concerned for her.

He walked down to them and greeted them politely, knowing how they were concerned for Elizabeth. "Hello ladies..."

One turned to him, recomposing herself. "Oh, Lord Arthur. How are you?"

"I'm alright, a little worried about Elizabeth. How are you all feeling?" He asked, looking around at them all.

"Concerned," another said. "She usually wakes up when we bring her breakfast in the morning."

"I know she does, hopefully she wakes up soon." Arthur said to them.

"We're mostly concerned about Julianne," she said. "She ran off hours ago and she didn't come back yet."

"Which direction did she go?" He asked, a little concerned about her.

"I think she went upstairs to her room, on the right. When we knocked on the door, she wouldn't answer."

"I'll go up and try to speak to her." Arthur said before walking away and going up to her bedroom.

"Elizabeth..."

When he got to the hallway, he wasnt sure which room was Julianne's until he heard sobbing from a locked door.

Arthur knocked on the door softly. "Julianne, are you alright? I would like to talk to you about Elizabeth."

"Who is this...?" A weak voice came from the inside.

"My name's Arthur Kirkland, I'm a very close friend of Elizabeth's." He told her.

There was silence before a girl with messed up brown hair and bloodshot eyes answered. She silently let the man in, her eyes full of sadness and fear.

"Thank you Julianne, now I want to talk to you about Elizabeth." He told her, sitting down on the bed.

"What about her? " she asked, sitting down and wiping her face.

"She's going to be okay, she'll wake up by tonight." He told her

Julianne looked at him in suspicion. "But how do you know such a thing...?"

"I know why she fell unconscious, I know everything. If I'm to tell you, you cannot tell anyone else okay?" He said to her.

"I certainly want to know!" She said desperately, determination and hope in her eyes.

"To start off with, I'm the personification of England and Elizabeth and I have fallen in love. Last night, we made love and I turned her immortal like I am. It takes a while for someone's body to get used to immortal so she will wake up by tonight. I know that's a lot to take in but can I ask you a question?" He explained to her.

Julianne was silent for a long time. It was hard to read her expression. "...ask me anything."

"How much do you care about Elizabeth?" He asked

"So if I was to say that both Elizabeth and I feel the same way, and how I could make you immortal like us and we could all run away together, what would you say?" He said to her.

Julianne's head shot up and she looked at Arthur in shock. It took few moments before she spoke again. "You...you don't mean that."

"I do Julianne, I see how much Elizabeth cares about you and I have come to care for you." He told her, moving a little closer to her.

Julianne teared up and looked down. "Elizabeth loves me...? But we're both women...it can never be..."

"Yes it can, my friend Francis has two women, Jeanne and Tempeste and they both love each other very much. So you can love Elizabeth, you can love a person no matter who they are." He told her.

She sniffled and looked down. "I'd love to get to know you more, Arthur..."

"I'd love to get to know more about you too Julianne." Arthur told her with a smile.

A blush dusted her cheeks as she smiled back, looking away.

For the rest of the day, Arthur and Julianne were sat in her room getting to know each other better which made both of them smile.

"...mh!"  
"The princess!"  
"She's awake!"

As they were getting closer, they heard ruckus happening through the halls, which made both of them stand immediately.

Both of them rushed down towards Elizabeth's room, finding she had woken up making both Julianne and Arthur breathe a sigh of relief.

When she awoke, she wasn't really in bed. She had tried to previously stand and look for Arthur, but she fell to the ground and hurt herself. Now, many people were surrounding her.

"Everyone back away, give her some space. I know she may have hurt herself but give her some room to breathe." Arthur called, making sure everyone could hear him.

Instantly, everyone obeyed. Julianne ran to her as soon as she did. "Oh, Elizabeth!" She cried, holding her carefully in her arms.

"Everyone can go now, we can deal with her." He told everyone before kneeling down next to Elizabeth.

"Arthur..." she smiled tiredly, looking up at him to reveal a -darker than usual- shade of forest green. His own green.

"I'm so glad you're awake Elizabeth." He moved over to hug her gently, a hand softly stroking her hair.

"What happened?" She whispered, hugging back.

"You passed out after last night and have been out the entire day." He told her.

"Oh dear. I hope I didn't worry anybody." She said, looking concerned.

"People were worried but now that you're fine, I'm sure everyone will stop worrying and be happy." He told her.

"Oh, I'm glad." She smiled and turned to Julianne. "Hello, Juli..."

"Hello Elizabeth, I'm so glad you're okay. I was a mess after they found you like that." She told her

"Oh dear, don't be like that." She frowned and held her cheek. "That would break my heart."

Julianne smiled and nodded. "Arthur and I were talking about something earlier and we wanted to tell you."

"Really?" Elizabeth sat up and looked worriedly at the two. "What is it?"

"I asked Julianne if she wanted to become immortal like as I know how much she cares for you..." He looked over at Julianne.

Julianne blushed and nodded, looking down. "I-I know how much you and Arthur care for each other, but...I too care for him...and for you." She took her hand. "I always have, Elizabeth."

"I care for you too Julianne, so so much and I was scared when we had to leave that I would lose you but now I doubt that's going to happen." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Julianne smiled in tears and hugged her. "Oh, Elizabeth. You don't know how happy that makes me..."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her back, holding her close before turning to Arthur. "How are we supposed to run away?" She asked.

"Francis had an idea," he closed his eyes. "It involves you faking your death."

"Faking my death? How do you suppose we do that?" Elizabeth asked

"Julianne...you're a witch doctor, correct?" He turned to her. Julianne only looked down,but she nodded slowly.

"Is there any potion of some sort that can be used to fake her death?" Arthur asked her.

"There...Is one." She sighed closing her eyes. "It will make her look, seem, and feel dead for 24 hours."

"I suppose we could use that, it's really our only option at the moment." Arthur said, nodding his head a little.

Elizabeth was afraid, though. "But will I feel anything? I don't suppose it would hurt, right?"

"Don't worry Elizabeth, it won't." Julianne told her, rubbing her cheek a little bit with a small smile.

"Well, if you say so." She blushed and leaned into her touch. "I guess I will."

"Julianne, do you want to start with the potion?" He asked, turning to face Julianne.

"We definetely should." She said with a nod. "That way, she can take it by midnight tonight so we can find her by tomorrow night."

"Do you want me to help you out?" Arthur asked her with a smile.

"Ah, yes." She nodded, standing up and helping Elizabeth back to bed.

Arthur smiled at her and leaned down to kiss Elizabeth softly, his thumb rubbing her cheek.

Elizabeth smiled and held his hand. "Stay safe, you two."

"We will don't worry." Arthur smiled at her before they both walked out of the room

And so, Julianne and Arthur got to work. They knew they had to be fast, so it was better for the two of them to work together. The potion took many hours to make, but it was enough before midnight.

Arthur had decided to take ths potion to Elizabeth who was still in her room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." Elizabeth said. She was more active now, since she had recovered from her fall.

Arthur walked into the room with a smile and walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Tired." She yawned and hugged him.

Arthur smiled and hugged her back before showing her the potion. "We managed to make the potion."

"Oh, thank you!" She smiled and took it. But then, she frowned a little bit.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Arthur asked as he sat down next to her.

"...I'm scared.' She whispered and looked away from him.

"Scared about what, Elizabeth?" Arthur asked, stroking her hair a little

"...what if this doesn't work." She teared up slightly. "Or if it does...what if I...never awake."

"Don't think like that Elizabeth, it will work and you will wake up I promise so please don't cry." He said to her, wiping away her tears

"O...Okay.' she nodded, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Arthur.'

"I love you too Elizabeth, so so much." Arthur told her before kissing her softly.

The would-be queen kissed back, holding onto her lover and never wanting to let go.

Arthur deepened the kiss a little, wrapping his arms around her

Soon, they parted, her panting heavily and looking into his eyes. "Oh, Arthur..."

"Do you know what time it is Elizabeth?" He asked her, panting a little.

She looked at the clock. "Why, I believe it is 7..."

"We have some time before midnight, what would you like to do?" He asked with a small smirk.

She giggled and nuzzled noses with him with a red face. "I'd...like to stay with you, once more."

"Of course Elizabeth." He said before kissing her again passionately.

Once the kiss was returned, she fell on the bed with her, moaning as there was something different about these kisses.

Arthur began to kiss down Elizabeth's neck as his hands ran up her body slowly, lifting up her dress a little

Elizabeth shut her eyes and gasped at the kisses on her neck. She shivered. "Oh, Arthur..."

Arthur takes off her clothes and begins to kiss down her neck and kissed her breasts a little

"Ar...thur..." the girl gasped and felt his hands on her thighs

Arthur moved down and licked her clit a little as his hands remained on her thighs

The girl moaned louder and covered her mouth. 'Oh, Arthur...its so good...' she thought to herself. 'I want more...more...'

Arthur could hear what she was thinking so he began to lick her clit more.

'Arthur...Arthur!' She squealed, trying to hold back her cries.

Arthur smiled and continued to lick her clit faster as he slipped his finger into her

'I...I'm gonna...' she couldn't finish and moaned loudly, cumming in his mouth.

Arthur groaned a little and licked up all her cum and sat up to face her. "How was that?"

"Oh..." she panted, holding his hand. "That was wonderful, darling..."

Arthur smiled and leaned forward to kiss her softly, his crotch rubbing against her leg a little making him blushed.

"I don't suppose you've still got that problem again, do you?" She whispered, a little smirk on her face.

Arthur blushed and nodded his head yes, looking down at his crotch a little embarrassed.

Elizabeth chuckles and kissed his cheek. "Want me to take care of that for you?"

"Yes please Elizabeth." He told her with an even brighter blush.

The girl pushed him back on the bed, moving to remove his trousers and stroke him gently.

Arthur laid back and moaned softly when Elizabeth began to touch him.

"Does that feel good?" She giggled, moving her hand up and down.

"Yes it does." Arthur panted a little as a moan escaped his lips.

She nodded and continued, moving it faster and licking around the tip. Arthur moaned a little louder as he reached down to hold Elizabeth's hair.

Elizabeth began to suck on it, moving her head up and down as she somehow heard thoughts that weren't her own.

'God I want more... I want her to take it all into her mouth and suck it hard' He moaned louder and bucked his hips a little.

Elizabeth remained quiet, blushing as she granted his request, continuing. Plus, she sort of wanted to hear more.

'I love the way her tongue moves around my cock, I need her to do it more...I want her to play with my balls a little, that would get me so close to cumming' Arthur moaned even louder, bucking his hips up more.

She did as commanded, rubbing his balls and squeezing them, rubbing on them faster than she was sucking.

'That feels so good...Elizabeth..." He moaned even louder as he bucked his hips up more

'Are you going to cum...?' She thought, giggling as she kept moving.

'Yes I am...I'm so close...Elizabeth..." He moaned more as he continued to buck his hips up, pulling on her hair a little.

'Cum for me, darling...' she licked faster, sucking and moving his balls faster.

'Elizabeth!' He moaned loudly as he came in her mouth, bucking his hips up a little more.

She blushed and wiped her face, licking it all. 'You can hear me?'

'It seems that I can' He lay there on the bed, panting heavily as he looked down at Elizabeth.

She leaned over to kiss him gently, nuzzling him. 'What a strange thing, indeed...'

He smiled and nodded, kissing her softly as he flipped their positions so she was on the bed.

She leaned up against the pillows and hummed. She didn't want to miss another moment with Arthur.

Arthur positioned himself at her entrance before pushing into her slowly.

"Mmh..." she grunted, closing her eyes. 'So good...'

'I'm glad...' Arthur smirked and began thrusting into her a little faster.

'Ooh...Arthur...' she moaned quietly, matching his movements slowly.

'Ah...Elizabeth..." He moaned softly as he thrusted in faster

'Faster...please, dear...' she whispered, throwing her head back.

'Of course Elizabeth...' Arthur smirked and started to thrust into her faster.

A hand covered her mouth as she tried to prevent moaning louder. Though, she screamed out in her head. 'Oh, yes! Arthur, harder! Faster!'

'As..you wish Elizabeth..." Arthur moaned louder as he thrusted into her harder and faster like she asked.

"Mmh! Mmm!"  
She felt that same coil build up once more. 'Arthur...gonna cum...soon...'

'Just let go, cum for me Elizabeth.' He moaned even louder as he thrusted in more, hitting Elizabeth's sweet spot.

'Arthur! I love you!' She shouted mentally as she came for him.

'Elizabeth!' He moaned loudly as he came deep inside of her.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and sighed. She felt Arthur gather her in his arms after falling on the bed. She hummed and closed her eyes.

Arthur panted heavily and lay down next to her, cuddling into her as he stroked her hair a little.

She frowned as she saw it was soon 11. "I have to go soon..."

"I know you do Elizabeth. Don't worry, everything will be okay." Arthur told her, sitting up.

"Hey, Arthur...?" She whispered, hugging him. "Stay with me...? When I take it...?"

"Of course I will Elizabeth..." He said softly, hugging her back.

She nodded, kissing his cheek. "I apologize in advance that I'll worry you so much..."

"Don't worry, I'll try not to. I'll have Julianne to help me out." He told her, stroking her hair a little more.

"Okay..." she smiled at him lovingly, giving him a kiss on the nose.

"Do you want to get this over with? We don't have long left." He asked softly.

"Ah, yes..." she looked at the clock and saw there were only 10 minutes. Inhaling, she took the potion in her hands.

Arthur sat on the bed next to her, stroking her hair a little as he took a deep breath to prepare himself.

Elizabeth first redressed herself, putting on her night clothes before taking off the top. "..."

Arthur took another deep breath and looked at her. "You can do it Elizabeth..." He said softly.

Her hand violently shook. "...help me?"

"Of course..." He takes the potion and holds it up to her lips. "You ready?"

"Mhm..." she nodded, tightly holding his hand for support.

Arthur nodded and tipped the potion into her mouth, waiting for her to swallow.

She swallowed reluctantly, even though it had a horrible taste. Afterwards, she went to hug Arthur.

Arthur moved forward and hugged her close, stroking her hair as a few tears came to his eyes.

"Stay with me?" She whispered, already feeling herself getting tired.

"Of course I will Elizabeth." He said quietly, holding her close to him.

And after a while, he felt nothing from her.

Not a spark of life.

~~

The news that the queen was 'dead' spread like wildfire. There were shocks all through the castle, and heartbreak. They had lost 2 wonderful people in a little under two weeks.

Arthur had stayed in his room the whole morning, not wanting to come out due to what happened. He hadn't even talked to Julianne yet...

But on cue, someone knocked on the door. "...Arthur? Can I come in?"

Arthur wiped his face and cleared his throat a little before answering. "Of course, come on in."

Julianne entered, holding a tray. Her face was unreadable. "You hadn't touched your lunch, that's why I brought it up to you."

"I'm not really hungry Julianne, thank you though." Arthur said softly, looking down at the ground

"Arthur...you need to eat." She sat down and held his hand. "You need to try..."

Arthur shook his head no before tears came to his eyes, looking down at the ground still.

"...I believe she'd want you to try." She said, looking away.

"I know but..." It was that point that tears travelled down his cheeks and soft sobs escaped his lips.

"It's all fake, Arthur." She said, placing the plate down. "We'll find her tonight."

"I know but I held her in my arms...It felt so real to me..." Arthur told her, sobbing a little more

"Come here..." she sighed, holding her. "Arthur, her pulse was supposed to fade...her heart was supposed to stop..that was the whole illusion."

"I know...I know that but..." He hugged her close, crying into her shoulder. He knew it was all fake but he missed her so much and it felt so real to him

"Shh...it's okay...' she teared up, hugging him. "Dont cry..."

"I just miss her so much..." He sobbed into her shoulder.

"I miss...her too.." she cried, hugging him. "I love her so much..!"

"So do I...but we need to be strong." Arthur said softly, sitting up to wipe away her tears.

"I..." she nodded, breathing a sigh. "Okay..."

"Could we go take a walk? I need to get some fresh air." Arthur asked softly.

"Ah, of course." She nodded and took his hand, standing up.

Arthur smiled softly and stood up, taking her hand as they walked out of the room.

They took a small walk in the garden that afternoon, and sat down near a fountain. Not too far off was the tomb where Elizabeth was being held at.

Arthur couldn't stop looking at the tomb, he knew Elizabeth was still alive but it pained him to be without her.

"Arthur?" Julianne asked, turning to him.

Arthur somehow didn't hear her as he was deep in thought. He kept staring at the tomb, tears springing to his eyes.

She saw what he was looking at and she sighed, hugging him. "It's okay..."

Arthur nodded his head softly, more tears rolling down his cheeks as he leaned into her.

"She'll wake up...she has to." She said, stroking his cheek.

"I know she will, I'm just scared..." He told her in a soft voice, more tears running down his cheeks.

"What is there to be scared about?" She whispered.

"I'm just scared she won't wake up...that something will happen to her..." Arthur said back quietly, soft sobs escaping his lips.

"She will..." she hugged him close. "I love her too much to mess that up. My family used this trick to get away with heists...I know what I'm doing."

Arthur nodded his had and hugged her close, crying into her shoulder a little as he let out a few sniffles.

"Arthur...I really care about you, you know?" She said not looking at him. "I don't like to see you cry."

"I know you do Julianne, I care for you too." He sits up and wipes away his tears, letting out a few sniffles "I'm sorry for crying."

"No...No, I don't blame you." She smiled, wiping his face.

Arthur smiled and nodded his head, placing a hand on her cheek

"What beautiful eyes you have..." she blushed, looking away.

"Thank you Julianne, yours are quite beautiful too." He told her with a blush.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, gently holding his hand as she sighed and almost got a little closer.

Arthur smiled and started to stroke her hair a little, resting his head on top of hers a little.

"Hey, Arthur?" Julianne blushed. "May...I..." she didn't know how to ask.

"Do whatever you want Julianne." He told her with a smile, stroking her cheek a little.

Julianne closed her eyes quietly. She didn't know she was moving forward before she felt her lips on the Englishman's. Arthur was a little surprised but kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her a little closer.

The two kissed quietly in the garden, both making it passionate, but not going too carried away.

Arthur pulled away, panting heavily as he rubbed her cheek with his hand as a smile came onto his face.

"Wow..." Julianne smiled, holding his hand to her cheek. "That was..."

"That was amazing..." He finished with a smile as he rubbed her cheek.

Julianne hugged him. "Oh, what I'd give for Elizabeth here too..."

"We'll be able to do this with her and more after she wakes up." He said to her, hugging her back.

Later that night, they were preparing to run away. It was a long day for all of them, but the time had finally arrived.

Arthur was with Francis in their room, as it was around 10 that night. "Okay, at around 12 can you have the carriage ready to leave?"

"Of course I will Arthur, we'll all be ready and waiting for you." Francis told him with a smile.

"Thank you. Really, thank you." He smiled. "We'll have her as soon as possible."

"It's okay Arthur, you would have done the same for me." Francis told him with another smile.

"I should go now, Julianne's waiting for me." He said, hugging him.

"Of course. Go be with the ones you love and I'll see you later." Francis said, hugging him back.

Arthur headed outside the castle as quickly as possible, taking Julianne's hand. "This way!"

Julianne nodded her head and followed Arthur, holding his hand tightly as they walked quickly.

Finally, they made it to the tomb. It seemed to be heavily guarded and Julianne gulped. She wondered how they were going to get through.

"Do you have any ideas of how to get past them?" Arthur whispered to her.

"Hm...say, do you have any oil with you?" She turned to him slowly.

"Why do you ask?" Arthur asked curiously, wondering what she was thinking.

"Think about it. People send oil to the tomb to cleanse one's corpse, right?" She asked.

"So if we take oil and say we're going to cleanse Elizabeth's body then they should let us in." Arthur responded with a smile.

"Right on." She cutely popped him on the nose.

He smiled as she touched his nose and then looked around where they were at. "I think we could use those jars over there." He said, pointing at the jars.

"Ah, got it." Julianne picked up the jars when she made it and looked around. "We'll need some oil..."

Arthur looked around and found a bottle of oil and picked it up. "I found some oil." Arthur told her.

"Well done!" She praised, lifting her jar to be filled.

Arthur smiled and began to fill the jar with the oil he had found earlier.

After the two had filled their jars, they headed over to where the tomb was and where two guards were guarding it.

"State your business." One of the guards said, looking between the two.

"We've come to cleanse the body of Elizabeth," Julianne said simply. "We won't be long."

"You may proceed." The guard told them as they stepped aside to let them in.

The two went inside. Once they were deep enough, they hurried down to the last corridor. "We don't have much time. We have to make it quick."

Arthur nodded and opened the door then rushed into the room where Elizabeth lay peacefully.

Julianne set the jar down and sighed, sitting beside her. "Oh, Elizabeth..."

Arthur walked over and sat next to her, smiling a little as he stroked her hair a little.

"She's so beautiful..." Julianne couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

Arthur smiles more and nodded his head, stroking her hair a little more.

"Hey, Elizabeth..." Julianne whispered, nuzzling her cheek. "It's us..."

"Please wake up soon love, we miss you so much..." Arthur said softly.

She could feel Elizabeth's face get warmer and she teared up. "Please, wake up, sweetie...we can run together..."

"Mh..."  
Finally, Elizabeth's eyelids began to open revealing her beautiful eyes, the same colour as Arthur's.

Julianne smiled brightly, tears fleeing her eyes. "Oh, Elizabeth!" She smiled, hugging her while sobbing.

"Julianne...Arthur..." She said softly as she hugged Julianne back with a few tears of her own.

"I was so scared! I thought you would never wake up..." Julianne sobbed in her chest.

"It's okay Julianne, I'm awake and I'm fine so please stop crying." She said, stroking her hair a little.

Julianne wiped her face and kept her head close to Elizabeth's. "I..I love you, Elizabeth..."

"I love you too Julianne..." Elizabeth said with a smile as she kissed her softly.

She was quite surprised at the kiss, but kissed back, sighing into it.

Elizabeth moved back and smiled at her, rubbing her cheek. "I've wanted to do that for the longest time."

"Me...me too..." she chuckled, moving to kiss her again.

Elizabeth smiled and kissed back, this time with more passion

She sighed in the kiss, but immediately parted when she heard footsteps. "We need to go..."

"There is a back entrance over there, we can escape through that." Arthur said, pointing at the door at the back.

Julianne nodded and picked her up. "This way..."

Arthur nodded and opened the door for them with a smile.

The two escaped quickly and once Arthur shut the door, they raced through the woods.

Julianne ran as she held Elizabeth in her arms, making her way through the trees.

Arthur sighed and saw the coast was clear. "It's okay, I don't think they'll find us here..."

"What do you want to do?" Elizabeth asked them, standing up.

Julianne panted, holding her heart. "I...I don't know what we can do..."

"We have some time...we could do that...to make Julianne immortal..." Arthur said softly

Julianne's face heated up. "A-Are you sure...?"

"Yeah I am." Arthur said with a smile as he moved to kiss her passionately.

"Mh!" She kissed back after getting over that sudden shock, sighing contentedly.

Elizabeth smiled and began to kiss Julianne's neck a little as Arthur continued to kiss her, deepening it a little.

Julianne's face got redder and she moaned in Arthur's mouth, her heart speeding up quickly.

Arthur moved his mouth down to kiss her neck as his hands ran up her chest slowly.

"Elizabeth...A-Arthur..." Julianne panted, her knees becoming weak.

Arthur and Elizabeth lay her down on the floor as Arthur slipped Julianne's dress off and began kissing down her neck and towards her breasts.

"Ha.." she panted and whimpered, holding Elizabeth's cheek.

Arthur took off her bra and began to kiss over her breasts while Elizabeth continued to kiss her neck.

"Mgh.." her legs began to feel tight as she rubbed them together. "F-Feels...good..."

Arthur kissed down her stomach and slipped off her panties before leaning down to lick her clit a little.

"A-Arthur!" Julianne's eyes opened wide as a moan released from her mouth.

Arthur smiled and started to lick her clit faster as he slipped a hand into Elizabeth's panties and began to rub her clit a little with his fingers.

"It's so good...aah, more!" She cried out, holding Elizabeth's hand.

Arthur licked her clit even faster then added a finger into Julianne and moved it around a little then slipped a finger into Elizabeth while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

"Arthur...Arthur..." Elizabeth moaned, and somehow could hear Julianne.

'Its so good...everything is amazing...hah...' Julianne covered her mouth, not knowing Elizabeth could hear her.

Arthur could hear her too and decided to go faster, adding another finger into Julianne as they brushed against her sweet spot and did the same with Elizabeth. 'Enjoying this you two?'

Both cried out and Elizabeth moved against him. 'F-Feels good...Arthur...!' 'Liz...Elizabeth...' Julianne moaned, holding her. 'I-I can hear you...'

'I can hear you too, so can Arthur' She moaned as Arthur's fingers hit her sweet spot more. Arthur continued to lick Julianne faster, his fingers hitting her sweet spot more.

'Arthur...I feel weird...!' She squealed, feeling her end approach.

'You're about to cum so just let go for me.' He licked Julianne's clit faster as she continued to hit her sweet spot while he added another finger into Elizabeth and hit her sweet spot more.

'Arthur!'  
'I'm cumming!'  
Both women held each other tightly as they came heavily onto Arthur's hands.

Arthur licked up all of Julianne's cum before licking Elizabeth's cum off his fingers before sitting up, his problem becoming noticeable. 'How was that?'

'It was...amazing.' she giggled, panting as she leaned up. 'I'm surprised you both can hear me.'

'Elizabeth and I were surprised at first as well but it's a good thing we can do this' He looked away with a blush as he rubbed his thighs together a little.

'Arthur...?' Julianne noticed his issue and Elizabeth giggled. 'He gets that often.'

'Shut up Elizabeth. Men tend to get this when they are aroused.' He was blushing an even brighter red as he told her

Julianne blushed and looked at it. 'It's not uncomfortable?'

'It is but it can be dealt with' He blushed even more as he looked to the side

'How can I help?' Julianne turned to Elizabeth slowly.

'Oh I'll show you sweetie. First you take off his trousers and boxers. Copy what I do." She stripped Arthur's bottom half and placed a hand around his member and moved it slowly.

She was confused, but blushed when she saw the appendage. Nodding, she put her hand against it and moved it up and down. 'It's quite warm...'

'I know. Now, move your hand a little faster, like so.' She began to move her hand faster, making him moan softly.

She moved her hand faster, following her movement. 'How does that feel?'

'That...feels amazing...keep going..." Arthur moaned a little more as he bucked his hips up a tiny bit.

She moved it faster, her legs feeling tight. 'Elizabeth, my mouth is watering...'

'Then copy what I do.' Elizabeth smirked and leaned down to place kisses up and down Arthur's cock.

She gulped and begin kissing it as well, moaning softly at the taste. She felt it twitch in her hands.

'Keep going you two...that feels so good...' Arthur moaned softly as he bucked his hips a little bit.

Julianne fingered herself and dragged her tounge across it. 'My chest is warm, Liz...it's tempting me...'

'Do whatever you feel like, I won't stop you' She moved her tongue up and down it as she touched herself

'Mmh! Arthur...' she placed her mouth on the tip and began sucking on instinct.

'Ah...Julianne...' Arthur moaned a little louder as he bucked his hips, placing a hand in her hair.

'It's so big...mmh...I want...' she mumbled, not knowing how to finish it.

'You want it inside of you...' Elizabeth smirked as she began to run her tongue over Arthur's balls slowly.

'I...do...' she moaned, feeling a tingle in him.

'I'm...going to cum...' Arthur moaned loudly before cumming into Julianne's mouth

'Mmmh!'  
His seed spilled into her mouth and she swallowed it, gulping as most was on her chin.

'That...was amazing you two..." Arthur panted a little as he looked down at them

Julianne panted, swallowing it. 'It tastes nice..'

'I know it does honey' Elizabeth smiled at her and made her lay down on the grass next to Arthur

Julianne held Arthur's hand and stared up at him. "I am afraid.."

"You'll be fine, don't worry. It will hurt at the start but it will feel good after." Arthur told her, rubbing her cheek a little

'Okay...I trust you.' She smiled softly.

Arthur smiled and positioned himself at her entrance before pushing into her slowly

"Gh!" She grunted, balling some grass into fists. 'Arthur!'

'Relax Julianne' He pushed all the way in and waited for her to adjust.

She took deep breaths and tried to relax, looking up at him with a red face.

Arthur smiled at her and began to thrust into her slowly as he rested a hand on Elizabeth's thigh.

Julianne's eyes fluttered shut. 'Oh, Arthur..'

'Julianne...' He began to thrust into her a little faster as a hand moved up to start fingering Elizabeth.

'Arthur...' both women moaned and held onto each other, Julianne trying to match his motions.

Arthur moaned softly and began to thrust into her faster as he moved his fingers around inside Elizabeth more.

"Ah!" She cried out loud, covering her mouth right after. 'F-Faster...' Elizabeth pleaded, holding onto Julianne.

'As you wish' Arthur thrusted into Julianne even faster as he moved his fingers inside Elizabeth faster, hitting her sweet spot.

Both were now screaming in their heads, feeling their ends approaching. 'Arthur! Oh, yes!' Julianne moaned along with Elizabeth. 'Keep going...please!'

'As you wish...Julianne...Elizabeth...' He moaned a little more as he thrusted into Julianne faster, hitting her sweet spot more and continued to hit Elizabeth's sweet spot with his fingers.

'Arthur! Elizabeth! I feel like I'm...' she grunted and tried to hold back.

'Just let go Julianne, cum for us' Arthur thrusted into her more and continued to hit her sweet spot as he did the same to Elizabeth with his fingers.

Julianne moaned loudly as she came, spilling on his hand. 'Arthur! Elizabeth!'

Arthur moaned louder and thrusted in a few more times before cumming inside of her while still fingering Elizabeth.

Elizabeth wasn't too far behind them, and she moaned loudly. "Aah!" Her cum spread across his hand as she panted and whimpered.

Arthur smirked and licked her cum off his hand. 'How was that?'

'That was...' Julianne couldn't finish her thought as her vision was fading.

Arthur stroked her cheek as she fell unconscious, knowing this would happen. 'Don't worry Elizabeth, she'll be fine'

She was still worried for her. 'Are you sure? She's unconcious...'

'The same thing happened to you when I made you immortal so she will be fine, I promise so there is no need to worry' He stroked Elizabeth's cheek a little.

'Okay...' she nodded, still holding onto him.

"Who's there?!" A booming voice came from afar.

"Shit!" Arthur whispered as he quickly got himself and Julianne dressed before picking her up.

Elizabeth quickly redressed herself and began to run with Arthur. "This way!"

Arthur nodded and they both ran towards the clearing of the forest where Francis would be waiting for them.

There the Bonnefoys were waiting at the carriage. Elliot and Esme were already asleep and so were the girls. Francis waved them all over. "Hey!"

Arthur noticed Francis and walked over to them with a smile on his face. "Hey Francis..." He said.

"Hey," he smiled and looked at Julianne. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she is, she'll wake up soon. I managed to make her immortal like us." He told Francis, looking down at Julianne.

"She'll recover quicker in the carriage. Over here." He smiled and opened the door.

Arthur nodded and got into the carriage, placing Julianne down before helping Elizabeth get in.

Elizabeth felt Esme snuggle up against her and she smiled, wrapping her close. "There, there..."

Arthur smiled as he felt Elliot move closer to him and cuddle into him before stirring a little. "Uncle Arthur?"

"Yes?" He smiled, stroking his hair. "I'm here."

"I missed you Uncle Arthur." He said softly, nuzzling into him a little.

"I missed you too, lad." He smiles and turns to Francis. "We're ready."

Francis nods and prepares a few things before they set off, heading back to Francis's place in France.

Elizabeth had to look back at the castle in slight guilt. She could imagine everyone's horror at the 'late' queen's body disappearing...

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Arthur asked, looking over at her and stroked her cheek a little.

"...do you think mummy thinks I made the right choice?" She whispered, trying not to cry at leaving everything.

Arthur sighed and moved over to hug her tightly the best way he could stroking her hair. "She only wanted the best for you Elizabeth, even before she died and all she wanted you to be happy and live your life the way you want so I think she's smiling down at you right now for making the right choice, the one you want." He said to her softly.

"Okay...!" she nodded, covering her mouth and trying not to wake the children.

"It's okay Elizabeth, cry all you want. They won't wake up I promise." He said to her, rubbing her back

And so, the woman cried in his arms until she fell asleep. It wasn't until a few minutes later that a ghostly voice whispered in his ear. But somehow, he remembered it.

"Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur nodded and began to tear up, remembering who that was and how close he was to Anne. He buried his head into her shoulder, not wanting Elizabeth to see him cry

A chuckle filled the air.  
"Don't waste your tears on me, love. I'm not worth it."

Arthur nodded softly and wiped away his tears before looking up at Elizabeth with a smile before kissing her softly

Elizabeth kissed back quietly, wiping her face. "I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay Elizabeth, don't worry about it." He smiled and wiped away any stray tears on her face.

She hugged him loosely as they road, heading towards their new lives. She didn't know what was in store. Neither did Julianne. But they knew with Arthur, they would be fine.


	5. Chapter 5

She didn't know where she would go. She'd find somewhere, though, in this broken world.

She was alone here, in these woods. The teen kept quiet as she hid behind a tree, looking over her shoulder every now and again. It seemed that they hadn't found her, yet...

But she was still, alone here. Without a true home.

_Meanwhile..._

Arthur, Elizabeth and Julianne had just found a house for them to live in, one that was next to Francis's which was best for them. They had recently moved in and had to adjust to life living together in their own house...

Frankly, Elizabeth enjoyed life here, without all the commotion of royalty. It felt nice to let loose and enjoy the countryside of France, even if French wasn't her first language. She could do her best to learn.

Arthur had managed to get to work in France in the same building as Francis doing the same duties as before. He had started to like it in France. He had just arrived home from work, placing his bag down. "I'm home!" He called

Julianne was currently in the kitchen. "Over here, love!"

Arthur walked into the kitchen and over to Julianne, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "How has your day been?"

"Well, indeed." She smiled and kissed his own. "And yours?"

"It's been alright, I had a few meetings. Where is Elizabeth?" He asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Upstairs." She said. "She asked Jeanne to help her sew and now she's practicing."

"Oh okay, there was something I wanted to talk to you two about." He said to her with a smile.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I need both of you here to talk about it. Could you go get Elizabeth for me?" He asked her with a smile.

"Oh, yes. Elizabeth!" She called, heading up the stairs.

Elizabeth comes out of their room and walks down the stairs. "What is it Julianne?" She asked

"Arthur wants to discuss something with us," she explained.

"Oh okay." She said with a smile as she walked into the living room and sat down

Julianne sat down, holding Elizabeth's hand. "Yes?"

"I was wondering what both of your thoughts were on having children." He asked with a blush.

Julianne wasn't expecting that, and her face turned red. "Children, you say...?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you two...wanted to have them..." He blushed even more

"Arthur..." Julianne smiled and held his hand, while Elizabeth was still taking it in. "Of course, I would love children."

"What are your thoughts Elizabeth?" He asked her, a little worried about her answer

Elizabeth wouldn't answer for a while. Indeed, she would love children...so many children to call her own...

...but...  
"...what if it was a girl?" She whispered, not looking up at them.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl, I would love them no matter what as they will be our children." He told her, taking her hand

"Really?" She covered her mouth to prevent a sob.

"Of course." He said with a smile as he moved over to hug her.

"I'm sorry...!" She cried and hugged both him and Julianne. "I-I was just afraid...Papa hated me for...b-being a girl...I was afraid...all men thought that way..."

"There is no need to be afraid, I will never be like your father Elizabeth, I will love the baby no matter what it is." He told her as he hugged her close.

"I'm glad..." she sniffled, wiping her face. "Juli...?"

"I'm happy with whatever we have, as long as they're healthy." She said with a smile as she kissed Elizabeth's cheek.

"I'm sorry, I worry about such things..." she mumbled, holding their hands. "Hey...' she blushed. "We...should.."

"Would you like to try for one...now?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh!" Elizabeth giggled. "Actually, I was considering actually tying the knot soon, but...we could..."

"That's a good idea, I can plan it all but first let's focus on making a baby if that's alright with you two unless you want to wait until we get married." He said with a smirk.

Julianne hugged him. "I mean, I wouldn't mind starting now...though, the sooner we get married, the better. What if we end up pregnant before and it's visible?"

"I can plan a wedding in a month and I don't think it matters if it's visible when we get married, you'll both look beautiful either way." He told them with a smile.

"...Alright." Julianne said and leaned her head into his shoulder.

Arthur smiled and began to stroke her hair a little before he leaned down to kiss her softly.

She kissed back, a look of peace on her face and she cupped his cheek.

Arthur kissed her more passionately as his hand began to rub Elizabeth's thigh a little.

Elizabeth moved closer to them and she kissed his hair, Julianne deepening the kiss as her leg went across Arthur's own.

Arthur moved down to kiss Julianne's neck while his hand moved up Elizabeth's stomach.

Julianne released a sigh and held his head to her neck, while Elizabeth quietly sighed, holding onto him.

"How about we take this up to the bedroom?" He purred close to their ears

Both shuddered at that sentence and nodded, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Go on then, strip off while your at it." He purred with a smirk

They giggled and stood up together, racing off towards their bedroom upstairs and closing the door.

Elizabeth pushed Julianne down onto the bed and began to kiss her passionately, hands taking off her dress.

"Mmh..." Julianne reached behind Elizabeth to undo the buttons of her dress, stroking her sides. 'Liz...'

Elizabeth began to kiss her neck a little as she slipped Julianne's dress off and moves her hand to massage her breasts a little.

"Ooh..." she whispered aloud, threading her fingers through her love's red hair.

Elizabeth pulled off her panties and moved down then began to lick her clit slowly

'L-Liz!' She gasped and grit her teeth, her face turning bright red.

Elizabeth began to lick her clit a little faster as she slipped a finger into her

'Faster...more...' Julianne blushed at herself, her legs clinging to her head.

'As you wish.' Elizabeth licked her clit even faster as she moved her finger inside her, hitting her sweet spot a little

'L-Liz! Oh, God!' She moaned, reaching her end soon.

'Just let go, cum for me.' She fingered her more and continued to hit her sweet spot as she licked her clit more.

'E-Elizabeth~!' She cried out, cumming as her legs convulsed.

Elizabeth licked up all of her cum before sitting up and rubbed her thighs together. 'Did you enjoy that?"

'Yes...certainly...' she smiled and went to kiss her briefly.

Elizabeth kissed her back softly, rubbing her thighs together more. 'Um...Julianne...'

Elizabeth kissed her back softly, rubbing her thighs together more. 'Um...Julianne...'

She smirked quietly. 'Hm? What is it?' She deepened the kiss.

'Doing that...has made me feel all aroused so...' She blushed and moaned softly into the kiss.

'I see. Well, what can I do about it?' She laid her down on the bed and began removing her dress.

'Could you...do what I did to you?' She blushed more as more soft moans escaped her lips

'Of course, dear.' She giggled and kissed her neck, fondling her breasts.

'Juli...' She moaned a little more as her hands moved into her hair.

'How is that?' She whispered and kissed her cheek while pinching a nipple.

'That's good...but I want more....please...' She moaned a little louder

She grinned and kissed down her stomach, placing a hand softly across her clit.

'What do you want me to do?' She whispered, barely even moving her hand.

'Touch me! Finger me! Eat me out! Please Juli!' She begged, moaning and panting softly

'As you wish...' she mumbled and stuck her tounge deep inside of her.

'Juli!' She moaned loudly as she gripped Julianne's hair a little more, wanting more.

She smiled and continued, pressing a finger on her clit.

She moaned louder as she rocked her hips a little. 'More....please!' She begged

She sped up, pressing her finger on her sweet spot.

'There! Right there! More!' She moaned louder as she bucked and rocked her hips more against Julianne

'Does it feel good...?' She teased while going faster.

'It does! More!' She moaned louder as she moved her hips more, her head thrown back in pleasure

She sped up, feeling a tingle, but noticing she held back. 'Just let go...'

'Julianne!' She cried out, cumming as she gripped Julianne's hair more

She licked all of it up, swallowing as she crawled on top of her. 'How was that?'

'That...was amazing..." She smiled and leaned forward and kissed her softly.

She kissed back, holding her close and stroking her hair, not hearing the door open.

'Looks like you two have been having some fun.' Arthur walked in with a smirk on his face.

Julianne pulled away from her and blushed, parting from the kiss. 'I, we, uh...'

'How...uh...how long have you been listening?' Elizabeth was a bright red as she looked at Arthur

'Long enough..' he smirked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

'Um...uh...I...' Elizabeth curled up a little and covered her face with her hands as her cheeks were a bright red as she was embarrassed.

'It's alright... I like seeing you two like this...' he crawled ontop of them slowly.

'What...What do you plan on doing to us now Arthur?' Elizabeth looked at him, her face still red.

'Hmm, depends...' he kissed down her neck and purred. 'Do you plan on having my child...?'

'Yes I do Arthur, I want to have your child.' She moaned softly as he kissed her neck.

'Then beg for me..' he hummed, kissing further down.

'Please Arthur...I need you...I need you inside of me. I need to feel you deep inside of me, I want to fuck me until you cum deep inside of me...Please Arthur, I need it! I want to have your child so bad...' She moaned a little louder as she blushed more.

His member twitched at that and he only sucked on her nipple. 'Hm? I believe I didn't hear you...' he loved teasing her like this.

'I want you to FUCK me Arthur! I want to feel you deep inside of me NOW! I need you so badly, I've missed the feeling of you inside of me. I need you inside of me and to get me pregnant with your child. Please Arthur! I NEED YOU!' She moaned even louder as she blushed more than before.

'That's a good girl,' he smiled, shrugging off his pants. 'Prepare yourself...' he kissed her before pushing deep inside.

She nodded her head and kissed him back before moaning loudly, her head thrown back in pleasure. 'Ah...Arthur!'

'Elizabeth...' he moaned, holding onto her as he thrusted fast into her.

'Arthur...more...' She moaned even louder as she began to rock her hips a little

He sped up, kissing her neck and moaning. 'Do you like that?'

'Yes...yes! Arthur!' She moaned more as she held onto him and rocked her hips more

He gripped her hips and rubbed them up and down, speeding up as he struck her sweet spot suddenly.

'There! Right There!' She moaned louder and arched her back as he hit her sweet spot

'Elizabeth..' he groaned, feeling his end approaching. 'How do you feel?'

'I'm close...so close...' She moaned as she held onto Arthur, her head resting on his shoulder.

'Me too...' he purred quietly. 'Cum for me...'

'Arthur!' She moaned loudly as she held onto him even tighter as she came.

He grunted and sped up faster. 'I'm so close...'

'Ah...cum for me Arthur...' She purred a little then moaned as she moved her hips

He groaned and came, spilling out inside her womb. 'Elizabeth!'

Elizabeth panted out as she lay there, looking up at Arthur with a smile. 'That...was amazing Arthur...'  
A voice cut in. 'Arthur...will you do that with me?' Julianne had her hands on her thighs as she blushed a bright red

Arthur smirked and pulled out, moving towards Julianne. 'Oh? Do you want it too?'

'Um...I do...I want you so much Arthur...' She blushed more as she watched him move closer to her.

He took her in his arms and laid her down, kissing her neck. 'Oh, really? How bad does Miss Julianne want me?'

'I want you so so bad, I need you Arthur. I need to feel you inside of me, I want you to het me pregnant with your child. Please Arthur, I need you!' She moaned a little as he kissed her neck.

'Oh? But you would need to speak up...' he whispered and sucked on a nipple

'I want to fuck me Arthur, please! I need you inside of me NOW! I need to feel you deep inside of me, I've missed the feeling of you inside of me. I want you to get me pregnant with your child Arthur. I NEED you Arthur!' She moaned louder as she put a hand in his hair.

'Alright, alright...' he chuckled and pushed deep inside of her quickly.

'Ngh...Ah...Arthur!' She moaned loudly as her back arched and she threw her head back in pleasure.

'Julianne...' he chanted her name over and over again, burying his face in her hair.

'Arthur...more!' She moaned more as she threaded her hands through his hair and began to rock her hips.

He lifted her legs up, pushing through harder and deeper. He struck her sweet spot after a good while.

'There! Hit there more!' She moaned louder and fisted his hair in her hands as she rocked her hips.

He sped up and hit her sweet spot and groaned in her neck. 'Oh, Julianne!'

'Arthur! I'm getting close! Ah!' She moaned, holding his hair a little tighter as she felt her end approaching.

'Cum with me...' he purred, hitting her sweet spot more.

'Arthur!' She moaned loudly and arched her back as she came, holding onto Arthur.

'J-Julianne!' He spilled into her womb, groaning as she tightened.

Julianne looked up at him and panted heavily with a smile on her face. 'That...was absolutely amazing Arthur.'

'I'm...glad you enjoyed it.' He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Elizabeth cuddled up next to Arthur who was now laying in between the two women. 'I think we should go to sleep, it's late and I'm tired.' She yawned a little.

Julianne nodded and chuckled, kissing his cheek. 'Of course we could. After all, we still have our wedding to plan right?'

'Yeah I suppose we do' She cuddled up into Arthur and soon they all fell asleep, holding each other close

_One Month Later_

They had planned out the whole wedding and were due to get married in a few weeks but that might change due to what's going on.

Arthur was at work for the day. Elizabeth was laying down on their bed. She had been sewing them all some clothes to wear before she lay down not feeling too well. She had woken that morning feeling ill but didn't tell anyone one and it had only gotten worse throughout the day. She had hardly eaten and she didn't feel like eating due to how bad her stomach was feeling.

They had planned to go over to Francis's house for dinner but Elizabeth thought about telling them they could make it due to how she was feeling.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the bedroom door...

"Elizabeth? Darling?"

It was Julianne. Just like Elizabeth, her stomach had also been ill and her face was a little bit pale. She had gone to the forest to clear her mind, but even then she heard a strange voice in her head. But she ignored it, and went to tell Elizabeth.

"Um...have you been hearing...nevermind." she said, sitting down.

"What is it Julianne? What have you been hearing?" She asked, sitting up the best she could without making herself sick and looked at Julianne.

"A little voice in my head, it's strange." She sat down next to her. "It sounded like someone calling for their mother..."

"No I haven't, I've been asleep for the past hour or so. My stomach has taken a bad turn, I had to lie down due to how bad it was." She said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"My stomach hurts too..." she whispered, placing a hand across it. "Hey...didn't we...a month ago..."

"We did, could we be...pregnant?" She said, looking down at her stomach.

A blush hit her face.  
"I'm not sure...do you want to go to Francis'? I'm sure we could get answers from them."

"Yeah we should, they'll be able to help us out." Elizabeth said before she stood up the best she could and turned to Julianne. "Do you want to go now?"

"Yes, indeed.." she smiled, taking her hand as they both slowly left for the house.

Once they made it, Julianne knocked on the door. "Francis? Is anyone home?"

Jeanne walked over to the door and answered it. "Julianne, Elizabeth what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Can we come in? We need to...confirm something." Julianne said as she held her stomach.

"Of course you can, come on in." She said, opening the door for them. Elizabeth walked in but began to feel really dizzy so she started to fall forward.

"Elizabeth!" Julianne caught her as she fainted and got afraid. "Oh God...is she okay??"

"Hopefully she's okay, take her into the living room and lay her down on the couch." She told her, a little worried about her.

She took her and laid her down on the couch, stroking her cheek. "It's been a rough walk here."

"So what did you two come here to confirm?" She asked, already having an idea about what was going on.

"Well, a month ago,Elizabeth, Arthur, and I...tried for a baby...' she blushed. "And now, lately I haven't been feeling well, and Elizabeth just fainted..."

"It sounds like the both of you are pregnant, we could go to the doctor if you like. I think it would be best to talk about it with everyone first, including Arthur. What do you think?" She told Julianne

"Yes, that would work..." she looked down at her stomach. "To actually be pregnant..."

"It's a shock, I know but it will be an experience for you a good one at that." Jeanne said to her with a smile. A few minutes later, Elizabeth slowly woke up and her eyes widened as she sat up with her hand over her mouth and gagged into it.

"Darling? Are you okay?" Julianne helped her up.

"Not really, I feel like I'm going vomit. Where is your bathroom Jeanne?" She asked, holding onto Julianne.

"Um, over here..." Jeanne said and helped her up towards the bathroom. "If you need to vomit, let me know okay?"

"Okay." She walked over to the bathroom with Jeanne and soon gagged again. "Jeanne, I'm going to..."

"It's okay.." she held back her hair and patted her back. "Go ahead, dear."

Elizabeth nodded and gagged once more before vomiting into the toilet, tears starting to run down her cheeks

"Shh..." Jeanne rubbed her cheek. "I've got you, take your time."

Elizabeth continued to vomit until there was nothing left in her stomach. She moved to lean against Jeanne as she cried even more into her shoulder. "Jeanne..."

"It's okay, it's okay...this is normal..." Jeanne rocked her back and forth in her arms.

"I hate it, I hate it so much. I...can you get Julianne for me?" She asked softly, looking up at Jeanne

"Yes, of course." She stood up and went to go get her. "Julianne?'

Julianne came into the bathroom - slowly, since her stomach was a bit unsettled. "Elizabeth...?"

Elizabeth was sitting against the wall and looked up at Julianne. "Julianne I...are you feeling okay?" She asked, concerned about her

"I'm...I'm afraid I don't feel too well." She managed to sit down next to her and hug her. "My stomach hurts."

"If you need to vomit, tell me. It's better if you do then be in pain." She told her, hugging her a little.

Julianne teared up. "I-It's so hard, though...!' She covered her mouth and gagged.

Elizabeth helped her lean over the toilet and held her hair back. "I know it is but it's okay, go ahead. I've got you."

She threw up not too long after, holding her stomach and crying.

Until there was nothing left, she continued to vomit. Finally she wiped her mouth and hugged her. "I don't like this..."

"Neither do I Julianne but it's a part of pregnancy unfortunately...I..." She trailed off before feeling dizzy again. "Call...for Jeanne..."

"Jeanne!" Julianne immediately wiped her face before heading for her again. "I think Elizabeth is about to faint!"

Jeanne rushed onto the room and knelt down next to them. "Let's lie her down on the floor, it's for the best."

Julianne laid Elizabeth down, tearing up. "It's okay, sweetie..."

"Francis!" Jeanne called for her husband, knowing he had just arrived home from work.

"Ma cheríe?" Francis asked, taking off his jacket. "What's wrong?"

"Could you watch Julianne and Elizabeth? Both of them are pregnant and have morning sickness but I'm worried about Elizabeth so I need to talk to Arthur." She told him as she wiped away a few of Julianne's tears.

Francis definitely didn't expect that. "They're pregnant?" He asked more to himself and looked at the situation. "I see...I can go back to work and tell Arthur myself."

"That would be nice, we need him here right now. There is something definitely not right with Elizabeth, she seems to have it worse than I did." Jeanne said, standing up.

Francis nodded and immediately went back to work, which wasn't too far from where they lived.

"Arthur?" Francis called, knocking on the door of the office. He wondered how Arthur would take it.

"Come in Francis." He called as he was straightening out all the documents he had

"How has your day been?" He asked, stepping inside.

"It has been alright, why have you come to see me? Shouldn't you be home by now?" He asked

"Yes, but...there has been an incident...regarding your fiancées." He said, not sitting down.

"Francis...what's going on? What's wrong with them?" He asked, worried about them

"Well, today they had suspicions that they were...pregnant, and came to our house." he said quietly. "And I came home to Elizabeth passed out and Julianne vomiting...that confirmed it.'

"Oh my...I need to be with them...I can't believe this..." He said standing up and grabbed his briefcase before looking at Francis. "Lead the way."

He nodded and instantly led the way over to his house, where Elizabeth and Julianne were. Tempeste placed a towel over Elizabeth's head to keep her from breaking a sweat. It seemed both were asleep at the moment.

Arthur walked into the bathroom and sighed when he saw both of them sleeping but could se that something was wrong with them. "Jeanne...thank you for looking after them..." He said to her

"It's no problem, really." She smiled. "They seem okay for now...Elizabeth has harder faints than I did when I had Esme."

"What should we do next? I don't like seeing them like this." Arthur asked, kneeling down and stroked Elizabeth's hair a little

"Have them rest here for a while. When we were pregnant, we usually woke up when we wanted to. They'll come around." She smiled.

Arthur nodded his head as continued to stroke Elizabeth's hair. About an hour or so later she woke up slowly and looked up at Arthur. "Arthur?" Elizabeth asked softly

"Hello, Elizabeth." He smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked as she tried to sit up, only to feel dizzy and fall forward against Arthur but didn't faint

"Easy, now." He held her concerned and laid her back down gently. "I was called from work because I heard.."

"That there was something wrong with us...are you happy? Happy that you're going to be a father?" She asked

"Oh, Elizabeth I'm delighted. Of course I am, but I'm worried about you." He frowned.

"Oh...I didn't mean to worry you at all, I didn't think it would be this bad but I was wrong and..." She covered her mouth and gagged softly, a hand resting on her stomach

"Don't say another word..." he advised and looked after her. "Go to sleep."

"I don't think I can." She looked at Jeanne. "Could you get me something to drink?" She asked her

"Of course.' She nodded, getting up to go get her something that wouldn't unsettle her.

Julianne stirred next to Elizabeth, hearing Arthur's voice. "Arthur is that you?" She asked, sitting up and began rubbing her eyes

"Shh..." he hugged her loosely and kissed her cheek. "It's indeed me."

"I'm so happy that you're here, I missed you." Julianne said with a smile as she hugged him back. "Did they tell you what's going on?"

"Of course they did. I'm very happy and excited darling, but when you're getting hurt by it.." he frowned.

"I'll be fine Arthur, I'm feeling a little better now and Jeanne said it's all part of pregnancy so it will go away." She rubbed his cheek with a small smile. "Anyway right now we need to focus on Elizabeth, I'm worried about her."

"I am too. This fainting isnt quite normal, is it?" Arthur frowned.

"Should we take her to see a doctor when she's feeling better? It's best to get her checked out." Julianne suggested

"Of course, that would be best.." he held his heart, trying to stay calm.

Jeanne soon came back into the room and handed the drink to Elizabeth, who sipped it and the looked at Julianne. "Oh Julianne...how are you feeling?"

"I'll be better soon. Stomach is settling down a little more." She smiled and kissed her forehead.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded softly then looked at Arthur. "Can we go home? I'm starting to feel a little better plus the floor is a little uncomfortable."

"Come here, love." He picked her up and carried her, turning back to Jeanne and Tempeste. "Thank you both, so much."

Jeanne smiled at them and stroked Elizabeth's hair a little. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Just make sure she rests and make sure she doesn't do too much."

"I certainly will. I will see you all soon. Are we still on for dinner tonight?" He asked and gestured Julianne out.

"Of course but only come over if Elizabeth is feeling better later, if not we can come over with dinner." Jeanne told them with a smile.

"Alright, thank you."

Before they went home, they headed to the clinic first. The doctor said that Elizabeth's fainting was indeed normal, and it was likely because of her blood pressure being either high or low. With treatment, she'd get better in time.

Arthur nodded and they took Elizabeth home after the doctor gave her something that would help with her blood pressure. They got into the house and sat Elizabeth down on the couch. "Could you get me something to drink Arthur?"

"Certainly," he smiled and kissed her head, going to get her some water. Meanwhile, Julianne sat down with Elizabeth.

Once Arthur had left the room, Elizabeth curled up a little and began to cry, covering her face with her hands.

"Darling, what is wrong?" Julianne hugged her slowly.

"I just feel so guilty that I made you and Arthur worry so much about me and I just feel so ill at the moment as well which doesn't help and I hate it, I hate it so much." She cried as she wrapped her arms around Julianne

"Oh Elizabeth, don't worry. We love you and we want you to be as comfortable as possible through your pregnancy. We're in the same boat, so I haven't felt that well either. We can get through this together, okay?" She asked.

"Okay, it's just that my stomach is hurting a lot now and I feel really sick, like I'm going to throw up again even though there's hardly anything in my stomach, I just hate it so much.' She cried, placing a hand on her stomach

"My stomach hurts too, dear. If you must throw up, I'll do it with you. We'll make it through this..." she places a hand on her own stomach. "Just know that at the end of this, we'll have 2 beautiful angels."

Elizabeth nodded and rested her head on Julianne's shoulder, breathing heavily before feeling a little dizzy and covered her mouth and gagging into it. "Julianne..."

"You too?" She asked, covering her own mouth.

Elizabeth nodded softly before gagging again into her hand. "Arthur!" She called the best she could.

Arthur rushed in, with the water in his hands. "Are you two alright?"

Both of them shook their head with their hands still covering their mouths. Elizabeth let out another gag as Julianne said to Arthur. "Arthur...I think..."

"This way,"  
He hurriedly rushed them both to the bathroom without a second thought, leading them to the toilet.

Both of them followed him to bathroom and Elizabeth leaned over the toilet and began to cough and gag before she threw up what was in her stomach, which was very little

Julianne gagged and threw up as well next to her, holding her stomach as tears poured from her eyes. "Ah..."

Arthur knelt down behind them and rubbed both of their backs. "It's okay, take your time." He told them

Elizabeth soon stopped throwing up as there was nothing left and felt dizzy so she began to sway and fall to the side

Arthur caught her instantly. "Do you need to take your medicine love?"

Elizabeth nodded her head as she looked up at Arthur and then looked at Julianne. "Are you okay Juli?" She asked.

"I'm...fine." she panted, covering her face in her hands. "I don't like this...at all."

Elizabeth moved the best she could and hugged her gently. "Neither do I but this will all be over soon okay?" She removed Julianne's hands and kissed her cheek, wiping away any stray tears

"I hope so...I just...it's overwhelming me!" She sniffled and went upstairs, wanting to be alone.

"Julianne..." Elizabeth looked at her as she walked out of the room. She stood up and went to follow her when she felt dizzy again and collapsed onto the floor, hitting the floor with a loud thump

"Elizabeth..." Arthur sighed. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, lying her down.

This was going to take a bit.

It was now evening and Elizabeth still hadn't woken up after she collapsed a few hours ago. Arthur hadn't seen Julianne since and was a little concerned about her but knew she needed her space

Julianne was actually in her room, crying her eyes out. She was going to have a child, yes...but who knew that such pain and illness came with motherhood? She didn't know if she could take it...

...but she couldn't stop thinking about Elizabeth and Arthur. How did they feel? Did they hate her? Did they even WANT a baby anymore?

Arthur was getting more worried about Julianne so decided to go up and check on her. He walked up to her room and was about to knock on the door when he heard her crying from inside. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Julianne, are you okay? I'm worried about you. Talk to me." He said through the door, sounding worried about her

"Arthur? Are you mad at me?" She sniffled.

"What? No I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you Julianne. I'm just really worried about you." He told her

She opened the door slowly, sniffling. "C-Come in..."

Arthur walked into the room and immediately hugged her, concerned about her. "What's wrong Julianne? Talk to me."

"...I didn't know it would be like this." She sniffled. "I-I would love a child, Arthur. Really, I do...but not when Elizabeth's getting hurt by it. I can't go an hour without throwing up!"

"I know you don't like it but as Jeanne said, it's all a part of pregnancy. You will be fine and it will be alright after this, don't worry. If it gets too bad, we can go see a doctor but I recommend that you talk to Jeanne about this, she had it really bad when she was pregnant with Esme. It will all be worth it in the end, I promise but please stop crying okay? We need to be strong for Elizabeth's sake." He knelt down to face her stomach. 'Stop making your mother so sick, she doesn't like it.'

'...who is this?'

Julianne's stomach momentarily stopped it's motions. She looked down at her stomach with widened eyes. 'Who...who spoke?' There was the voice again.

'Hello little one, I'm your Papa.' He said back to the baby with a small smile even though he was shocked about it

'Papa?' It repeated. Julianne could hardly believe it, and she covered her mouth. 'Where are you?'

'I'm outside your mummy's tummy, you're growing inside of her.' He said to the baby, rubbing Julianne's stomach a little

'Mummy? Is mummy here?'  
Julianne started crying, covering her bumb. 'Here I am, love.'

'Yes mummy's here too. I want you to promise me you won't make mummy sick anymore, she doesn't like it.' He told the baby

'I promise, papa. I woke up and I ended up here...I tried to find a way out.' The voice said meekly.

'You have to wait about 7-8 months before you can come out, you have to grow inside mummy's tummy until you're ready to come out.' He said to the baby

'Oh...'

Julianne chuckled while sniffling and rubbed her stomach. 'You're safe, love. Nothing bad will happen to you in here, okay?'

'Okay mummy, I trust you. I'll stay in here.' The voice replied

'That's very good...' she cried and hugged Arthur. "Oh my god!"

Arthur smiled and hugged her back. "I can't believe it. We can actually talk to them."

"Talk to who?" A voice asked from the doorway. There stood Elizabeth who was looking at them both.

"Elizabeth!" Julianne smiled and hugged her. "Are you alright? Do you feel faint?"

"I'm feeling alright, just a tiny bit dizzy but I'll be fine." She told her, hugging her back

"Come on, sit down!" She sat down with her and placed a hand on her stomach. 'Say hello to your other mummy.'

Elizabeth was confused to what she was doing then heard a voice.

'Hello you must be my other mummy.'

Elizabeth gasped and teared up a little and looked down at Julianne's stomach. 'Yes I am.'

'Is that possible?'

Julianne laughed at this. 'Of course. You're one of the few that are lucky to have 2 mummies.'

"Julianne, Arthur...do you think that we could try talking to my baby?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Julianne nodded and smiled. "Of course. Try it!"

'Hello my baby, it's your mummy. Can you hear me?' She said, placing a hand on her stomach

There was silence, and then...  
'...Hello? Are you my mummy?'

'Yes, I am your mummy.' Elizabeth had began to cry as she heard the baby speak

'What's wrong, mummy? You sound upset.' The baby answered. She felt her stomach swirl as the baby tried to go find her.

'Nothing is wrong baby, I'm just really happy. Could you stop moving around so much? You're making mummy feel sick.' She said to the baby

'Oh...okay.' the baby stopped immediately. 'I didn't mean to, mummy.'

'It's okay baby, I know you didn't mean to and I forgive you' She smiled as she continued to cry

Elizabeth smiled and then looked over at Arthur. 'Would you like Papa to talk to you?' She asked the baby

'Yes, please.'

Elizabeth smiled and placed Arthur's hand on her stomach. 'This is your daddy.'

'Hello little one, I'm your Daddy.' He spoke to the baby.   
'Hello Daddy, where am I?' The voice asked.

'You're in mummy's stomach right now.' He chuckled. 'Don't be alarmed. You're safe inside there. When the time comes, we will see you.'

'Okay Daddy, I'll stay in here, it's nice and warm in here.' The baby responded

'I'm glad it is. I want nothing more than for you to be comfortable.' He smiled and hugged both Julianne and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Arthur back, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so happy! I love you so much Arthur." She cried

"I love you both so much. Forever and always." He smiled, kissing both of their hairs.

_1 month later_  
Arthur really loved Elizabeth and Julianne, he really did but at this point, his patience was being tested a lot...and I mean a lot.

"Arthur, I want you to cuddle me."  
"No I do."   
"You cuddled him yesterday, it's my turn."  
"No it's mine!"   
"Stop being a selfish bitch."   
"You're the selfish bitch."  
"No I'm not!"  
"Ow! She hit me!"   
"No I didn't!"

_"Arthur!!"_

They were a pain in the ass when on mood swings. Yes, the second month was the most trying month. They would always either argue over the Englishman, pick fights with each other, love each other, cry with each other or couldn't leave the other alone.

"Ladies, ladies..."

Arthur sighed, coming into the room. Elizabeth and Julianne were still glaring at each other harshly and he sighed. "What seems to be the issue?"

"It's my turn to cuddle today, but Elizabeth wants another turn! That's not fair!" Julianne pouted.

"But I'm not feeling very well, my head is hurting and so is my stomach so I wanted cuddles to make me feel better but Julianne won't let me." Elizabeth pouted as well as she looked at the ground

"You should've told me your stomach was hurting! I would have let you!" Julianne began to cry.

"I was afraid you wouldn't let me seeing as it was your turn." Tears came to Elizabeth's eyes and she sniffed softly

"You should have toooold mee!" Julianne sobbed, covering her face.

"I'm sorry Julianne, I should have told you. I'm so sorry!" She sobbed before starting to feel a little dizzy and sway a little

Arthur caught her quickly before stroking her hair. "Don't cry too much, love...should I go-?"

"N-No...just stay here a moment..." She said before beginning to cry more into his shoulder, a hand on her stomach

'Are you sad, mama?' The baby asked quietly.

'I'm not sad baby, I'm just emotionaly plus I'm not feeling very well today.' She said to the baby as she continued to cry

The baby stayed still. 'I'm sorry, mama. I forgot to stay still'

'It's okay baby, I forgive you. I'll always forgive you. Why were you moving around? ' She smiled a little and soon started to stop crying

'You and Mama were fighting, so I tried to get you two to stop and get your attention...' they spoke.

'I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to upset you in any way. We'll try not to fight anymore okay?' She said to the baby

'Okay, thank you mama.' The baby stopped moving.

Elizabeth smiled and then looked up at Julianne. "The baby doesn't like it when we fight, that's why I was feeling ill as the baby was trying to get my attention so we would stop." She told her, looking down at the ground

"Oh, Elizabeth I didn't know that..." Julianne frowned. "That was my fault..."

"It's not your fault at all, it's just our hormones are playing up which caused us to fight so don't blame yourself okay?" She got up and slowly walked over to Julianne

"Okay..." she nodded and hugged her quietly. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I know this may bother you..."

"Not it's okay you two, I can put up with it as I love you both so much." Arthur walked over and hugged them both

Both hugged back, and Elizabeth smiled. "We love you too."

"Now I want you two to rest, I need to go talk to Francis about work." He said with a smile as he walked over to the door and out of the house. "So what do you want to do now Julianne?" Elizabeth asked

"Rest..." she sighed, hugging her. "You don't mind if I touch you?"

"No I don't, go ahead and touch me. Shall we go sit down?" Elizabeth said, hugging Julianne back

"Of course." She smiled and hugged her, rubbing her back up and down.

Elizabeth sat there on the couch and placed a hand on Julianne's stomach. "Can I talk to your baby?"

"But of course." She chuckled, placing her hand on her stomach.

'Hello little one, how are you doing?' She smiled as she rubbed Julianne's stomach a little

'I'm well, mama' the baby spoke. 'What's it like out there, mama?'

'It's beautiful out here, you'll get to see it all when you come and you'll love it' She said to the baby

'Really, mama?' The baby asked.

"Yeah it is and you'll like it a lot I promise.' She told the baby with a smile

'I wanna see it mama..." The baby said, in an almost pouting way.

'You will I promise, you just have to be patient and wait until you're ready to come out, okay?' She told the baby before looking up at Julianne

'Okay, mama' the baby answered.  
Julianne giggled. "They're adorable."

"They are. I'm going to get some water for us, I'm feeling a little lightheaded. " Elizabeth smiled and stood up to get a glass of water for the both of them before feeling a little dizzy again

"Hold on, love." Julianne went to hold her steady. "I'll get it, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and sat back down on the sofa, holding her stomach. "Thank you Juli, could you get me my medication as well?"

"Certainly." Julianne slowly pulled out Elizabeth's medicine and handed it to her to take. "Make sure you rest well."

Elizabeth nodded and took her medicine before lying down on the couch. "Cuddle with me?" She asked

"But of course, majesty~" she teased and cuddled with her, kissing her cheek.

Elizabeth nodded and wrapped her arms around her and soon fell asleep.

_Meanwhile_  
Francis was sat on the sofa when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door to see Arthur stood there. "Bonjour Arthur, what are you doing here?"

Arthur looked a mess, and he ran a hand through his hair. "I...need advice."

"Come in and sit down." He say down on the sofa with Arthur. "What do you need advise on?"

"Mood swings..."  
Was all he had to say.

"Oh...how bad is it?" He asked, patting Arthur on the shoulder

"They fight every other hour. And every time they do, they either cry and make up, not talk to each other for hours, cuddle, scream at each other, or either of them want me..." he mumbled.

"Oh I'm so sorry, they're even worse than Jeanne and Tempeste were. All I can tell you is to put up with it like I had to, it will be gone by the end of the month so you will be fine okay? Now I'd advise you go home, they're probably missing you." He said, rubbing Arthur's back a little

"I believe you're right." He sighed standing up. "How did you cope when they were pregnant?"

"I managed, some of it was alright like when the baby moves around or kicks and you can feel it. If you ever need help, don't be afraid to ask okay?" He said with a small smile

"I will." He smiled weakly. "Thanks for the help, Francis."

"That's okay Arthur." Francis said with a smile before Arthur went back home.

Julianne was sat on the sofa next to a sleeping Elizabeth when Arthur came back home. "Hello Arthur, how was Francis?" She asked softly

"He is well, he's home for now." He smiled and laid down with the two of them.

"That's good..." She smiled at him then yawned. "Can I take a nap? I'm feeling a little tired."

"Of course, sleep as long as you want." He smiled and rubbed her back. "Sweet dreams."

Julianne smiled and cuddled up with Arthur before falling asleep. Arthur smiled and stroked her hair as she slept. He knew that they were going through mood swings but he still loved them. He just hoped they would be over soon...

_1 month later_  
Luckily for Arthur, the mood swings had mostly stopped but there was one thing that came after it and that was...cravings.

Both Elizabeth and Julianne were always requesting for Arthur to make them certain foods or get them something they wanted to eat then would cry if he didn't...

"Arthur!" Julianne called from the bedroom, groaning as she held her stomach. "Do we have some porridge downstairs?"

"Yeah we do, would you like some?" He called back up, already in the kitchen at the ready.

"With blueberries!" She whined, snuggling in bed.

Arthur sighed a little and made the porridge just the way Julianne liked it and added in blueberries before walking up to their bedroom and sat down on the bed next to her. "Here's the porridge with blueberries like you asked."

"Thank you..." she took it and began to eat it slowly, pulling the covers close. "The baby wants strange things lately..."

"It's fine honey, I don't mind at all." He smiled and placed a hand on her bump. Elizabeth came into the room looking a little paler than usual, holding her stomach and it looked like she had been crying. "Arthur..." She said softly

"Oh, what's wrong sweetie?" He frowned and went to her side.

"Am I still beautiful to you?" She asked, sniffling a little as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Elizabeth, you're divine! What on earth is wrong...?" He asked and hugged her.

"I just feel so ugly! My ankles are getting all swollen, my stomach is growing and I'm a mess half the time. I was afraid you two wouldn't love me anymore." She told him before crying into his shoulder.

"That's not true, Elizabeth. For either you or Julianne." He smiled and stroked her cheek. "You want to know something? I think you're absolutely glowing when you are pregnant."

"You do? Why?" She asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes

"Why, your skin is flawless! The doctor told me that women's skin tends to shine due to hormones. They may cause mood swings, but they make you look so beautiful." He said honestly and kissed her hand.

She sighed and rested her head on Arthur's shoulder. "Thank you Arthur, I really needed that." She felt dizzy so held onto Arthur tightly as her breathing sped up a little. "Arthur..."

Arthur sighed and rubbed her stomach. 'It's okay, baby. Mama is just fine. She was just upset, that's all.'

'Why is Mama upset Papa?' The baby had stopped moving around so much

'Mama is very self concious right now, that's all.' He smiled. 'You being on the way and getting bigger has made you grow.'

'So I'm the reason Mama's upset?' The baby asked

He frowned. 'Certainly not! She just worries about her appearance is all. It has nothing to do with you, right Elizabeth?'

'Yes that's right little one so don't worry, Mama's just not used to looking the way I am.' She spoke to the baby

'Okay...' one could hear the pout from the baby.

'What's wrong little one?' She frowned a little

'I always make mama sick, even when I don't want to...'

'I know you don't mean to little one and I don't mind as it will be worth it in the end. I will always forgive you okay?' She frowned more

'Okay...' the child seemed to relax once more.

"Arthur could you get me some strawberries with honey please?" She asked, feeling hungry. "But first, can you help me lay down next to Juli? I'm still a little dizzy."

"Of course, dear." Arrhur smiled and laid her down next to Julianne. "Coming right up."

"Thank you Arthur." She moved closer to Julianne. "How are you feeling Juli?" She asked

"A little better now." She giggled. "They're such an active baby."

"I know they are." She placed her hand on Julianne's bump. 'How are you doing in there little one?'

'I'm bored.' The baby said, though one could clearly tell it was satisfied from such food.

'Don't worry little one, I'm sure you'll find something to do. Why do you want Mama to eat such strange things?' She asked.

'Because I want to taste eveything.' That got a laugh out of both women.

Elizabeth smiled and leaned up to kiss Julianne. "They are such a little cutie at times."

The kiss was returned, and Juli smiled. "Of course they are. And yours is a sweetheart."

"I know..." She blushed a little. "I've been thinking and I want to do something but I don't know if you will agree to it."

"Hm, what is it?" She tilted her head.

"Um...lately I've been wanting to do...that with you and Arthur so I was wondering if we could...tonight." She blushed a bright red

This only made Elizabeth raise an eyebrow curiously. "Really? Tonight? But what about..."

"I know we're pregnant but the doctor said that we could and I've wanted to do it for a while. I've even resorted to...touching myself..." She blushed harder.

She giggled a little bit. "Aww, really?" She teased and poked her cheek. "But I never saw you do that."

"I did it...when I was alone...so you and Arthur wouldn't find out..." Her face went more red, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Why wouldn't you want us to find out?" She frowned. "I'll love you regardless, Juli." She kissed her cheek. "I will ask Arthur about it. Okay? I certainly wouldn't mind."

"Oh...okay, I would like that Elizabeth." Julianne nodded her head and blushed as Arthur walked back into the room. "What are you 2 talking about?"

Elizabeth smiled and sat up a little. "We want to ask you something. We haven't really been intimate since we got pregnant, and Juli requested if tonight was alright?" She smiled.

"Elizabeth!...I...Don't tell him the other thing..." Julianne blushed even more as Arthur chuckled a little. "Of course we can, I've missed it to. What is this other thing she talking about Elizabeth?"

"It will be alright, Juli." She smiled and kissed her cheek to comfort her. "Julianne here has been quite eager, you could say. So much so, that she even touches herself when no one was watching." She smirked a little bit, but held Julianne for comfort.

"Elizabeth!" She blushed a bright red and buried her face into Elizabeth, feeling embarrassed and scared at what Arthur would say

"Julianne,"  
Julianne peeked out of her shoulder red faced and was met by Arthur's kind smile. "I'm not mad at you, okay? Don't ever think I am."

"B-But...It's wrong, isn't it?" She asked, looking at Arthur with tears in her eyes

"No, nonsense. It's very common, I know." He smiled and hugged her. "Men do it too. I should, uh, think so..."  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "...what are you saying, Arthur? Did you..."  
"...before I confessed..."

Elizabeth gasped a little and then smirked, running a hand up Arthur's thigh. "I didn't know you were like that Mister Kirkland, did you touch yourself at the thought of me?"

Arthur was the one to blush, this time. 'I-It was only once!' This finally made Julianne laugh, covering her face.

"I never knew that you were like that Mister Kirkland, but I like the idea of it." She palmed him through his trousers softly

Arthur held back a groan.   
Julianne chuckled and nuzzled him. "Can we wait til tonight? I have a surprise."

"What kind of surprise is that Juli?" Elizabeth asked, turning to her and kissed her neck a little

She whispered in her ear, not wanting Arthur to hear it.  
"I've got something for us to wear. Don't tell Arthur?"

"I won't." She whispered back and then smiled at Arthur who was a little confused. Elizabeth took her food and began to eat it, still hungry and was excited about that night...

_Later that night..._  
Elizabeth and Julianne were up in their bedroom while Arthur was still clearing up after dinner. "What did you get for us to wear?" Elizabeth asked.

Julianne chuckled and handed her the outfit. "Here. I wanted a hole in the center so that it wouldn't look awkward on our bumps."

Elizabeth took the outfit and blushed a little before stripping off and putting the outfit on. Julianne smiled and placed her own outfit on and looked at Elizabeth. "All we have to do is wait for Arthur."

"Agreed..." she heard steps head towards the door and the two of them immediately laid down on the bed.

Arthur walked into the room after they had laid down. "You two, how long are..." He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Elizabeth and Julianne in sexy outfits lying on the bed. Julianne saw Arthur walk into the room and smirked at him."Do you like them Arthur?"

Arthur's mind drew a blank. They were black with lace across them, their bumps showing clearly with the diamond shape. Their vaginas were in view as well, as were their breasts. Elizabeth parted the kiss and giggled, pushing her entrance into view for him. "Don't be shy~"

Julianne stood up and walked over to him and kissed him passionately then pulled him over to the bed and straddled his hips, grinding against him. "Elizabeth, I want you to sit on his face and let him eat you out while I ride him. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful..." Elizabeth grinned, kissing her momentarily shocked lover. "What say you, dear?"

"If it's what you two want, I'm not going to stop you. I quite like the idea anyway." He said with a smirk.

She chuckled and kissed him, moving up to move ontop of his face.

Julianne stripped off his trousers and boxers before climbing onto his lap and slipped his member into her, making her moan. "Now, get to work Arthur."

Arthur smirked and held her hips, sticking his tounge into Elizabeth. He began rocking his hips in and out of her.

Both women moaned loudly and leaned forward to kiss each other deeply, Julianne rocking her hips a little.  
'Arthur...please...'  
'I need more...please!'

Arthur obliged to both requests and moaned, sticking a tounge inside Elizabeth and moved it in and out, as he sped up farther in Julianne.

'So...good...ah! I missed this.' Julianne moaned and began to rock her hips more, feeling him deep inside of her as Elizabeth moaned and pressed more against Arthur's face. 'A-Arthur...more...it's so good.'

'Elizabeth...Julianne...' he panted, moving a little bit faster, but cautiously to not hurt the child. He found her sweet spot and hit it, but not too much.

'There! Arthur more...' Julianne moaned and rocked her hips a little more as she ran her hands up Elizabeth's body. 'More...please Arthur.' Elizabeth pushed against Arthur's face a little, wanting more

Arthur moved to lick around her clit and push a finger inside her, nailing her sweet spot. He moved a little bit faster in Julianne and moaned.

'Ah...Arthur...I'm getting close!'  
'So...so am I...Arthur!'

Both of them moaned again and leaned forward to kiss each other hotly, Julianne rocking her hips even more as they felt their ends coming

Arthur grunted. 'I'm cumming...' he groaned, speeding up. When he was at his peak, he pulled out a little to only cum on Julianne and his own waist.

'Arthur!'  
Both woman moaned loudly and called his name as they came, their moans muffled by the kiss.

He licked up Elizabeth's cum and purred, removing his mouth from her. 'How was that, you two?'

'That...was amazing Arthur...' Julianne panted and then looked at Elizabeth. 'Wanna switch positions?'

'Of course.' Elizabeth panted and kissed her once more, moving around to his waist.

Julianne moved so she was sat on Arthur's face and looked at Elizabeth. 'Go ahead' She said with a smirk

Elizabeth slipped him inside of her slowly, moaning a little bit at the feeling. 'Arthur...' at the same time, Julianne felt his tounge slip inside her.

'Ah...Arthur...' She moaned as she felt his tongue inside of her as Elizabeth began to rock her hips slowly.

'Arthur...Arthur!' Elizabeth moaned as she and Arthur sped up, Julianne grinding as his tounge rubbed across her clit.

'Arthur...more...please!' Julianne moved forward to kiss Elizabeth passionately as she moaned, pushing more into Arthur.

She kissed back, the girl squealing as he found her sweet spot. 'There...there!' He jabbed at both of them, both women moaning together.

'Arthur! Hit it more!' Julianne moaned into the kiss as her hands moved to massage Elizabeth's breasts as she pressed into Arthur more

'Elizabeth, Julianne...' he complied to their requests, speeding up his pace as he moaned. Elizabeth reached to fondle Julianne's own breasts as she moaned. 'So good! Ah! Gonna...'

'So am I...Arthur, Elizabeth..." Julianne moaned even louder as she rocked her hips more and continued to touch Elizabeth

'J-Julianne! Arthur!' Elizabeth came, gasping as Arthur pulled out a little, grunting as he came.

"Arthur! Elizabeth!" Julianne came with a loud moan, holding onto Elizabeth's shoulders as she did.

The 3 of them panted together soon, lying in bed as they held each other tightly. Elizabeth opened her eyes. "You don't feel sick, Juli?"

"Maybe a little, why do you ask Elizabeth? How do you feel?" She asked, looking over at Elizabeth

"I just didn't want to disturb those 2." She chuckled, rubbing her stomach. "I think they're asleep."

"Yeah I think they are." Julianne said before yawning. "Talking of sleep, I'm tired."

Elizabeth nodded and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Arthur..."

"Goodnight you two, sleep well." He held them as they fell asleep, falling asleep himself soon after.

_1 month later_   
Luckily for Arthur, the two didn't have many craving as the month went by so was able to leave them alone while he went to work.

Elizabeth and Julianne had decided to go on a walk out in the countryside of France, something that they hadn't properly seen yet. Recently, Elizabeth had been getting tired more easily and she would get out of breath easier so they had decided to take it slow and take in all of the countryside.

At this moment, they were near the forest. Julianne sat next to Elizabeth on the grass, taking in the view. 'Listen to the wind, baby.' She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach. 'What do you hear?'

'I hear how it sounds so peaceful out there and how the wind has a very nice soft sound to it Mama, I can't wait to come out and hear it better.' The baby said to her happily

She had to chuckle. 'You like the sound, don't you?' She looked out at the sky, sighing. 'I can't wait to meet you.'

'I do, I can't wait to meet you too Mama, as well as Papa and other Mama." The baby said to her

" 'Other mama'..." Julianne laughed aloud. "They are so vocal."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded her head before placing a hand on her own bump. 'How are you doing in there little one?'

'I'm fine, mama' the baby answered back. 'I feel bigger.'

'That's because you are, you're growing bigger inside of me. I can't wait to see you in a few months.' She said with a smile.

'Oh...' the baby seemed to pout. 'And it feels tighter too'

'Oh I'm sorry little one as you're growing, my stomach is growing too plus all my organs are in there too so there might be less room. In a few months, you'll have a lot of room to move okay?' She told the baby, frowning a little

'Okay,' the baby said, settling down. The two women began to take a slow and quiet stroll in the forest. "Poor things, they must be cramped up in there."

"Yeah they are and as they grow, it seems to push on my lungs a little so I get out of breath easily. Do you have that problem Julianne?" She asked as they walked slowly

"Sort of." She said, holding her hand. "Let's take it easy, okay? We're in no rush."

Elizabeth nods and they continued to walk. As they were walking, Elizabeth could see something shining in the distance so she stopped and looked at it.

"What is it love?" Julianne stopped as well concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, do you see something shining over there?" She pointed to where she could see something shining

"Hm..." Julianne raised an eyebrow and walked slowly over with her. "Yes, I do...I believe its covered in dirt."

Elizabeth brushed some of the dirt off of it and then gasped a little as she looked at it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Why, that's...!"

It seemed to be an old crown from some hundred years ago. It was filled with rubies, and it was golden.

"What would an old crown be doing all the way out here? I wonder who it belonged to." Elizabeth said, taking the crown into her hands to examine it

Julianne put a hand to her chin. "Do you think it belonged to an old english ruler? If so, why is it out here in France?"

"I believe that it must have, with how it's designed and all that. I don't know why it would be out here though, that confuses me. Should we take it home and show Arthur later?" She said, looking at the crown

"Yes, of course..." she mumbled, brushing it off.   
However, within the central ruby, they could see one initial.  
'A'

"There's an A in the central ruby. Could that be the letter the crown's owners name could have started with?" Elizabeth asked, looking at it closely.

"Hm, names that start with A..." Julianne mumbled as they walked more through the forest. "Ashton...Arnold..."

"Arthur..." Elizabeth mumbled as she looked down at crown as they walked.

"Arthur? That would be a little funny." She chuckled a bit. "But it's probably a different Arthur."

"Probably. Could we stop for a bit? I'm feeling a little lightheaded." Elizabeth asked, panting a little

"Ah, yes of course." Julianne took her and gently placed her underneath the shade of a tree. And so, she sat with her.

"Ow!" She moved quickly when she felt something point at her bottom.

"What's wrong? What did you sit on?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Julianne

"Something poked at me..." she brushed off the dirt to see it was silver. Her eyes widened. "Another one?"

"That's weird, does this one have a letter engraved into the ruby?" She asked, looking at the crown

"Hm..." she looked at it. "Well, it's topaz..." she said, correcting her. Indeed, it was topaz and it was engraved into a single _'J'_.

"Now that's just weird, what names start with J?" She asked, thinking to herself

"Jemima...Jared...' she whispered. "...mine."

"That's what I was thinking. Should we look if we can find anymore? I have a feeling there could be more." Elizabeth asked, standing up.

"Indeed. Can you walk a little farther?" She asked, brushing off the silver crown.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I can rest when we get home." She said, taking Julianne's hand and began to walk more

She hummed to herself, looking at the crown. "Who could you be, 'J'?"

They kept walking through the forest when Elizabeth spotted another crown sticking out in the dirt. "Over there!" She pointed and then walked over to it

"What in the hell?" Julianne gazed at the platinum ring with sapphire all over it.

She handed the crown to Julianne for her to have a look at it. "Is there a letter engraved into it?"

"Hm...let's see..."  
As if she thought this couldn't get creepier.   
_'E.'_

"Okay, now that's really weird. My name starts with an E. We've now found 3 crowns with the letter of each of our first name. We definitely need to go home and tell Arthur." Elizabeth said, looking at the crown.

"But what could that mean? We've never lived in France or anything..." she frowned. "3 crowns...in the same forest..."

"I know and it creeps me out a little, let's get home and talk to Arthur. Maybe he can figure something out." Elizabeth said, beginning to walk back in the direct that they came from only to feel tired and dizzy as he body swayed a little

"Steady now, Elizabeth..." she frowned, steadying her carefully as they walked. She too, stumbled. "Hold onto me, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and held onto her as they walked slowly, her head resting on Julianne's shoulder. "How much further do we have to walk?"

"5 minutes... we can do it, I'm sure." She said, walking towards the open fields once more.

Elizabeth nodded and continued to walk slowly, holding onto Julianne. "Juli, I'm feeling really dizzy..." Elizabeth mumbled, holding onto her even tighter

"Elizabeth, hang on...we'll..." she stumbled, holding onto her lover as the sun was in her face.

"Julianne hold onto me, I have a plan." She said, holding onto Julianne the best she could. "ARTHUR!" She yelled, hoping that he would hear her with how loud she shouted and how close they were

"Liz, he's not gonna..."  
She was cut off by the sight of someone running towards then from afar.

Elizabeth looked at the person running towards them and smiled. "See Arthur did hear me Juli..." She smiled before feeling dizzy and began to fall to the side.

"Lizzie!" She held her collapsing, beginning to faint herself.

Arthur ran over to the both of them and managed to catch them both before they hit the ground. "Elizabeth! Julianne!"

"Mh..."  
Both were unresponsive. The only things that fell from their hands were the 3 crowns.

"Why do they have crowns?" He looked at the crowns, examining them as they both rested on the floor. He looked at them and sighed, placing a hand on Elizabeth's stomach. 'What did Mama do today little one?' He asked, hoping to get a response

'Hello, papa.' The baby replied. 'We went outside today,'.

'That's nice but they've seemed to have tired themselves out. I just hope they'll be okay' Arthur said with a frown.

Elizabeth started to wake up about 10 minutes later, still feeling tired and weak to find Arthur talking to her baby. "Arthur?" She said softly

"Elizabeth," he smiled and stroked her cheek. "I was afraid you wouldn't awaken."

"Why? What happened Arthur?" She asked softly, looking up at him.

"You fainted..." he sighed. "You and Julianne."

"Oh no...I'm so sorry to have worried you..." She said as tears came to her eyes

"It has nothing to do with you, dear. It's just that your both more easily to faint." He smiled and lifted her up.

"Okay Arthur..." She sniffles a little and looked at Julianne, who was starting to wake up. "Arthur? Is that you?" She asked softly as she rubbed her eyes

"Juli!" He smiled and helped her up. "You passed out for a second there."

"Oh...I'm sorry to have worried you." She said then looked at the crowns. "Have you taken a look at them?" She asked, picking up the crowns

"No, not particularly. Where did you get them?" He picked one up to examine

"We found them while we were out walking, Elizabeth saw one that was covered in dirt, I ended up sitting on one and we searched for the last one." Julianne explained to him as he looked at the crown in his hand. "Look very closely at the gems, there is something engraved in one."

"Let's see..." he hummed to himself. "That's an A...I believe this one is...J..." he frowned. "...and E?'

"Yeah, all of our names start with these letters which is weird. What should we do?" Julianne said, looking at the crown.

"Hm..." he furrowed his brows. "Well, I'm not sure. They seem real enough, we all know what fake crowns look like."

"Should we just keep them for now just in case anything happens later to do with them?" Julianne asked

"I believe so. Though, that's unlikely."  
He couldn't keep his eyes off of the ruby 'A'.

"Can we go home now? I'm feeling exhausted." Elizabeth asked, resting her head on Arthur's shoulder

"Of course, right now we shall go."  
They all left to go home, with a strange energy radiating off of the forest.

As they all reached their house, Julianne and Elizabeth walked upstairs to take a nap while Arthur sat on the sofa deep in thought. He could help but feel a deeper meaning to this...

_A month later_   
Nothing had happened to do with the crowns they had found yet but Elizabeth had a feeling that something would happen very soon.

She was sat on the sofa while Arthur was at work and Julianne was preparing some food when she felt something from inside her, like a kick. She gasped softly and placed a hand on her bump where the baby kicked.

"Darling, do you mind if I hang out your clothes this afternoon?" Julianne came in, stopping when she felt a kick as well.

"Did you feel that as well? Like the baby was kicking us?" Elizabeth asked, placing one of Julianne's hands on her stomach

"Yes, indeed." Tears came to her eyes and she held her stomach. 'Baby, what was that for?'

'I'm hungry Mama.' The baby responded, kicking again

Julianne only laughed in tears. 'Oh, coming right up sweetie... it's the first time I felt you kick.'

'I didn't want to hurt you Mama, all I've done is hurt you." You could hear the sadness in the baby's voice

'No, sweetie.' She chuckled. 'These are tears of happiness. I can't wait to see you.'

'Oh okay, I can't wait to see you too Mama." The baby responded. Elizabeth looked up at Julianne. "What are they saying? Why did they kick you?" She asked

"They're hungry." She smiled, but then frowned. "They think I'm getting hurt from it."

"That's not good...let me talk to my baby." She placed her hands on her stomach. 'Why did you kick little one?'

'I'm hungry, mama. I want food.' They said, kicking again.

'I'll get you some food baby...That's the first time you've done that, why is that?' She asked

'I don't know. I hope I'm not hurting you, mama. I always do.' The baby sounded upset.

'No you're not hurting me baby, don't worry and it's wasn't your fault the other times, I will always forgive you remember?' She said, tears coming to her eyes

'Okay...mama will forgive me.' The child kicked again, but it was softer.

Elizabeth smiled before she cried a little more, covering her face with her hands

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Julianne hugged her.

"The baby thinks that they're hurting me all the time and were worried about hurting me when they kicked, they sounded so upset when they said it." She cried into Julianne's shoulder as she hugged her close

"Mine too..." she sighed and hugged her back. "Such sweethearts ..I want them happy."

"So do I..." Elizabeth sat back and wiped away her tears before feeling the baby kick again. "The baby also said that they were hungry and wanted food."

"Now, what should they want...?" Elizabeth held her stomach and asked the bump.

'Mama, I want toast with strawberries! And some blueberries and honey on top!' The baby said excitedly

"Coming, coming." She chuckled and started to make it. Julianne looked at her bump. 'And you, baby?'

'I want porridge with blueberries in, I like that a lot Mama! Maybe some honey on top as well' The baby said excitedly as well

'I'll see what I can do.' She smiled and began to make the porridge with blueberries.

Elizabeth was stood in the kitchen when she heard the front door open, which meant Arthur was home. "Should we tell him?" She asked Julianne

"Yes, indeed." She finished making the porridge before sitting down on the sofa and began to eat.

Elizabeth smiled and walked into the living room and placed her plate down before going to greet Arthur. "Hello Arthur, how was work?"

"It was well, a little on edge." He rubbed her stomach. "They're almost here."

Just as Arthur was rubbing her stomach, the baby kicked where his hand was making Elizabeth smile. "Did you feel that?"

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was speechless. He smiled and got on his knees, kissing her bump happily.

"I guess you're happy then." She said with a smile as she stroked his hair softly

Julianne smiled and cuddled Elizabeth. "Think of it, Liz! We'll be parents!"

"I know, I'm just so lucky to have people like you two in my life." Elizabeth began to cry happy tears

"Oh, don't cry Liz." She quickly wiped her face. "It will be just fine. And we'll have 2 more precious ones in the picture."

"O-Okay...I know..." She smiled and hugged both of them before placing a hand on her stomach. "I love you both so much."

"We love you too." Both smiled and landed a kiss on her cheek.

_Later that night_  
It was about midnight and Elizabeth, Arthur and Julianne had all went to bed after a nice relaxing day. Elizabeth had began to have a really bad dream, one that involved how Arthur turned out like her father as they didn't have a boy.

She had began to cry in her sleep, her body shaking as she lay in between Arthur and Julianne.

Julianne groaned as she opened her eyes. "Hm...?"  
"Stop it..." she sniffled. "Don't touch her..."

Elizabeth cried even more as she curled up more, like she was trying to protect something or someone. "Please don't take her from me!" She cried which woke Arthur up

Arthur opened his eyes. "Elizabeth?" He rubbed her shoulder. "Sweetheart, wake up. You're having a nightmare..."

"Papa...?" She froze a little bit in her sleep as the image changed. "Papa,...no..! Don't!"

Julianne was very worried about her and had began to cry herself. "Please Elizabeth, wake up!"

Elizabeth began to cry more at the image she was seeing. "Papa!" She cried as her eyes shot open and she breathed heavily, crying even harder. "Why?...Why?" She whispered as she cried

"Elizabeth?" Julianne cried and hugged her. "It's okay... I'm here! Henry is dead, Elizabeth.."

Elizabeth cried more as she hugged her tightly, burying her head in Julianne's shoulder. "Julianne...I..." She didn't know what to say.

"Hey...it was about a girl, wasn't it?" She whispered and she nodded in tears. Julianne sighed and looked over. "Arthur..."

"Elizabeth...what happened?" Arthur asked, placing a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.  
"I...had a baby girl....you...you turned out to be like my dad...you didn't like that I had a girl... and tried to take her away from me...then...then...it changed to where my dad didn't want me in the past...I was so afraid..." Elizabeth cried more, holding onto Julianne more

Arthur was quiet for a moment. He was fuming with rage for Henry, but kept his cool for the sake of Elizabeth. He held her shoulders and stared at her firmly.

"Elizabeth...what am I to you?" He asked.

"You're...you're the one I love Arthur...You're the one I want to spend my life with...you're the father of my child...you mean a lot to me..." She cried, looking at Arthur

He stroked her cheek to wipe her face. "Do you know what else I am? ...I am someone who despised your father GREATELY." He said without batting an eyelash. "For me to stoop to his level would be like suicide for me. I will NEVER be like your godforsaken father."

"O-Okay Arthur...I was just scared you would...please forgive me." She said to him softly, looking down at her baby bump

"There's nothing to forgive." He smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "Whether it's a girl or a boy, I don't care. I will love our little girl just as much as if we had a little boy."

"O-Okay Arthur...thank you..." She smiled and placed a hand on her bump with a smile, feeling the baby kick

"It won't be long now," Julianne smiled and wiped her face.

"I know it won't, I can't wait to meet them." She said with a smile before yawning and cuddled into Arthur. "Can we go back to sleep?"

"Of course." He smiled and laid down with both of them, holding Elizabeth close.

Elizabeth and Julianne cuddled up to Arthur, soon falling back to sleep.

_2 months later_  
Elizabeth and Julianne were now 7 months pregnant and Arthur had begun to get more protective over them and worried about them more.

Currently, Arthur was at work for the day and the girls stayed at home as it was getting harder for them. Elizabeth was in the kitchen preparing some food for her and Julianne when she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach causing her to cry out on pain and hold her stomach as she fell to the floor

Julianne had made it downstairs to find her when it happened. Soon, she felt it too. "Ah!" She hit the floor quickly, crying in pain.

"Julianne!" Elizabeth cried as she managed to get over to her and hold her hand. "Breathe Julianne...we'll be okay..."

"Should we go visit Francis' house? Maybe they can help us." She asked as the pain slowly went away

Julianne breathed heavily and nodded in tears. "Oui...oui..." she gulped.

Elizabeth nodded and helped her up and held onto Julianne as they walked over to Francis' house, knocking on the door hoping someone was home

"Francis?" Julianne called.

The door opened to reveal Tempeste, who was coming from the kitchen. "Ah, Julianne, Elizabeth! You've grown!"

"I know we have, the babies are due in two months. Can we talk to you?" Elizabeth asked, rubbing her stomach

"Ah, oui come in." She opened the door to let the women come inside.

Elizabeth and Julianne walk inside and sit down on sofa before Elizabeth felt another pain, making her cry out softly in pain

Tempeste was worried about her. "Are you..." it was then she realized what this was.

"What's going on Tempeste? It's too early for the baby to come." Elizabeth asked softly, tears in her eyes

"You're alright." She smiled calmly. "These are just preparation pain called Braxton Hicks contractions- false contractions if you will. They're just preparing your bodies for the children."

"So all it does is prepare us for the baby? Did you have these as well?" She asked softly, looking at Tempeste

"Yes, me and Jeanne did. We were scared and we didn't know what to do. You should have seen Jeanne then." She chuckled.

"I want to ask something, were you able to talk to the babies mentally?" Elizabeth asked, worried that she would find it weird

Tempeste eyes widened. "You...You too?"

"Yeah we can, we've been doing it for a few months. I guess you and Jeanne could do it too." Elizabeth said, rubbing her stomach

"Yes, indeed...but normal mothers can't communicate with their babies." She frowned. "So we kept it a secret for fear of the accusation of witchcraft. But, you can do it too.."

"There must be a reason why but...would you like to try and talk to them?" She asked Tempeste

"Hm? Oh, I don't think I can, they're not my children..." she said unsure.

"Just go ahead and try, you don't know unless you try." Elizabeth said, placing one of Tempeste's hand on her bump

'Um...hello, there?' Tempeste thought hesitantly.

There wasn't anything until a soft voice said. 'Hello? Who are you?'

Tempeste was very surprised. 'Why, I am a friend of your mother.'

'So, you'll be my auntie? What's your name?' The baby asked

'Of course I will be.' She laughed at that. 'You can call me Auntie Tempeste.'

'Auntie Tempeste? I like your name, I can't wait to meet you.' The baby said happily

She giggled. 'They're very active and they sound healthy'.

"I know they do, they've always been very active babies." Elizabeth smiled and giggled a little. "Could I ask you something Tempeste?" Julianne asked

She nodded and smiled. "Oui?"

"What's it like? Giving birth I mean." She asked, looking up at Tempeste

Tempeste sighed. "It's a tough, and...honestly, painful process. Your hormones are all over the place and sometimes you hurt anything - and anyone - around you unintentionally. When we gave birth, we all almost got into a fight that almost cost us the babies." She teared up.

"Please don't cry Tempeste, they came out fine and they're growing up so they're fine. I only asked as I was going to ask if you three would be with us when the babies come, as you have been through it before but I didn't mean to make you upset..." She said looking down in her lap as tears came to

Tempeste wiped her face and held her hand. "It's okay... I would be delighted to be with you when the children come."

"You will? Are you sure?" Julianne asked, a little surprised that she agreed

"Of course. I'll ask Jeanne too. And when you're 9 months, you can spend it over here, if that's okay." She smiled.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll talk to Arthur about it but I'm sure he'll be happy with it. Thank you Tempeste." She smiled

"The pleasure is all mine." She hummed, hugging them. "How lucky we are. To be able to communicate with our babies..."

"I know, it's amazing." Julianne said with a smile before looking at the clock. "We should be getting home, Arthur is due back from work soon and no doubt he'll worry if we're not there. Thanks for all your help Tempeste."

"You're very welcome." She hugged both of them. "Stay safe, both of you. And watch your step!"

Both of them smiled and nodded their heads before they walked out the door and back home. As they got home, they could see Arthur sat on the sofa. "Oh Arthur, you're home already?" Elizabeth asked, walking over to him

Arthur nodded, standing up. "Indeed. I was quite worried about both of you." Elizabeth sighed and kissed him. "We apologize. We've had these strange contractions all day and we went to Francis' for a while."

"What? Are you two okay?" He asked, sounding more worried about them. Julianne walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, everything is okay. Tempeste told us that they were false contractions that are preparing us for the baby but could we ask you something?"

"Hm? Yes of course." He said and held them both protectively.

"Would it be alright if we stayed at Francis' when we have the babies? We want Jeanne and Tempeste to be there with us." Julianne asked

Arthur nodded with a smile. "Of course. I'd want nothing more than for that to happen."

"Okay, then that's settled. I..." Julianne didn't finish her sentence before crying out in pain softly, holding her stomach as another false contraction came

"Julianne!" Arthur held onto her quickly and sat her down. "Breathe, Julianne..." he said, rubbing her stomach.

Julianne nodded and took a few deep breaths, holding onto Arthur for support as tears fell from her eyes. "Arthur...it hurts..."

"Shh, I know..." he teared up and hugged them both. "I wish I could take all this pain from you two..."

"I know that Arthur..." She cried before breathing a sigh of relief when the pain finally went away. She placed a hand on her stomach to talk to the baby. 'Are you doing okay in there baby?'

'...mhm...'  
It sounded like the baby was very upset.

'What's wrong baby? You sound upset.' She asked as she frowned

'Am I hurting you mama?' The baby sounded like it was in tears. 'I'll be good from now on...'

'You're not hurting me at all baby, it's just my my body getting ready to have you. Please don't cry, little one. I'll always forgive you okay?' Julianne said, crying a little

'Okay...B-But I don't like mama getting hurt...' the child's meek little voice whined.

'I know you don't baby but I can promise you that all the pain will be worth it in the end so please don't be sad okay?' She told the baby

'Okay.' The baby nodded a little bit. 'I'm sorry, mama.'

'It's okay little one.' She rubbed her stomach before she turned to Arthur. "I can't wait to meet them, how are you feeling Arthur?" She cuddled into him

"I'm alright." He frowned. "But I wish you didn't have to be hurt like this."

"I know but in the end, it will all be worth won't it?" She kissed his cheek softly then smiled at him

"Right...yeah, it will be." He nodded, sniffling a bit.

"Oh please don't cry Arthur, we don't like it when you cry." She said, stroking his cheek as Elizabeth moved next to Arthur. "What's wrong love?" She asked

"I'm afraid..." he covered his mouth. "What if things don't go as planned?" He cried. "What if something happens to the children, or either of you...I don't want to lose any of you!"

"Oh Arthur..." Julianne sighed, beginning to cry herself. "Nothing like that will happen okay? We'll have Francis, Jeanne and Tempeste to help so it will all go okay. You won't lose any of us, I could never leave you Arthur so please stop worrying okay? I hate to see you like this."

"Okay..." he nodded, but the tears kept coming. The pent up emotion from these 7 months have been too much. "Oh, Arthur!" Elizabeth cried, hugging him.

"Arthur..." Julianne wiped his tears away before hugging him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay, I promise." For the rest of the day, they all cuddled on the couch, wanting to be with each other.

_1 month later_  
Elizabeth and Julianne were now 8 months pregnant and Arthur had become more on edge as their fue date neared. They had all been having weird dreams recently, about the crowns they discovered but hadn't told one another as they thought it was just a dream.

They were all cuddling on the couch when they heard a knock on the door and a familiar voice say. "Arthur, I need to talk to you." It was Francis

Arthur was currently in the kitchen when he heard the knock and he went to answer it. "Ah, Francis."

"Arthur I need to talk to you, there's something wrong with Tempeste." Francis said, sounding worried

"Tempeste...?" He asked, now concerned.

"She's acting...strange. She keeps feeling like someone is watching her and whispering in her ear when no one's around. Jeanne and I...are worried she's slipping into insanity. I don't think she is though so we need to keep our guard up. Would you three come over?" Francis told him, concerned about Tempeste

"I don't believe I've ever heard of Tempeste being insane..." he frowned. "Of course we can."

"Thank you Arthur, I will take my leave now." Francis said before walking out the house.   
"What did Francis want Arthur?" Julianne asked, walking down the stairs with Elizabeth

"It's about Tempeste. Apparently, she's felt like someone has been watching her..." he frowned. "That's very strange. And on top of that, whispering in her ear too..."

"Oh dear...should we go over there?" Julianne asked, a little concerned

"I believe so..." he frowned. "Hey...did you two by chance have a weird dream last night?"

"Yes we did, what was yours about Arthur?" Julianne asked with a frown

"I was in a strange area..." he frowned. "And I saw someone there that looked like me...he seemed to be controlling water in the palm of his hand.."

"You see we both had something similar, we were both able to control water but in different ways." Elizabeth said, frowning a little. "Do you think that could link with what Tempeste has been experiencing?"

"Indeed..." Julianne frowned. "Hey...what about those crowns?"

"Maybe they have something to do with everything. Should we tell Francis about this?" Elizabeth asked

"We definetely should. Let's bring them over there." He said determinedly.

They each pick up one of the crowns and walk over to Francis' house but when they got there, something...disturbed them.

There was a dispute. A bad one at that, coming from inside.

"I DO hear him! He says he's going to come kill us! And our children! I heard it, I really did! Why won't you believe me?!"

"Tempeste?" Julianne asked, listening a little closer.

"Tempeste, it's alright! It's probably just a bad dream, okay? It's gone on for a while now! You're scaring me!"

"It's not alright! It's NOT a dream! I hear HIM! I'm not lying, it's REAL! He's going to KILL us! Why won't any of you believe me?!" She ran upstairs in tears, slamming the door shut behind her

There was momentary silence before Arthur knocked on the door. "...I don't think we should be here."

Jeanne opened the door, looking exhausted. "Oh hello, you three. Come on in, Francis said he'd asked you to come over." She said with a frown

Julianne shook her head. "You don't need to pretend everything is alright." She came inside. "We heard all of it."

"Oh I'm sorry...it's just that this has been going on for weeks. Tempeste claims to hear a man call her name and threaten her. I'm scared about her...I don't want to think she's going insane." Jeanne said, tears in her eyes. "Could you go talk to her Arthur? Maybe you can help her."

Elizabeth shook her head and hugged her. "I don't believe she is insane..."

Arthur took his crown with him and knocked on the door.

"Go away, Jeanne..."

"It's not her..." he sighed. "It's me, Arthur."

She was silent until she opened the door a bit, gesturing him in with a tear stained face.

"Oh, Tempeste what is wrong?" He frowned, closing the door behind him and hugging her. "They're not here- I'm listening."

"T-They think I-I'm lying...t-that I don't hear a voice...that it's all a dream b-but I do! I-I hear him. F-Francis and Jeanne think I'm going insane...but I swear...h-h-he wants to kill our babies..." She started to sob

"A voice, you say?" He frowned and stroked her hair. "What does this voice sound like?"

"It's a deep voice that sounds...like it's someone important and in charge...I don't actually know who how to describe it..." She said, letting out a few sniffles

"Okay, I see..." he frowned, taking out the ruby crown. "Take a good look at this, Tempeste."

Tempeste takes the crown and looks at it then sees the 'A' engraved into the centre ruby. "Whose is this? Why are showing me this?"

"The girls found this 2 months ago. Strangely, they found 2 more. They all have our first initial on it." He said.

"That's really strange, could this have something to do with the voice I've been hearing?" She asked

"Maybe so...and I've had these dreams...dreams in which I saw a man controlling the ocean at his fingertips." He frowned.

"That's definitely unusual. Should we go talk to everyone else about it? Then you can tell everyone whose voice I've been hearing." She said, wiping her face.

"Of course. Are you ready to go now? I can give you more space if need be." He said.

"No I'm ready, I need to go apologise to Francis and Jeanne." Tempeste said before walking out of the room. She walked downstairs and walked over to Jeanne and Francis. "Jeanne...Francis...I'm sorry I yelled at you both..."

"Oh, Tempeste it's alright." Jeanne cried and hugged her. "We know you didn't mean to shout...I don't mean to shout either. I was just so scared I had lost you."

"I was scared to but Arthur is going to explain what's been going on." Tempeste said as she hugged Jeanne back with tears in her eyes.  
"So who and what is this voice Tempeste has been hearing?" Francis asked concerned about her

"We don't know." He frowned. "I believe it related to...this." he handed him the crown.

Francis examined the crown he had been handed, seeing the 'A' engraved into it. "Where did you find this?"

"Not too far, actually. The girls had found it whilst I was at work and 3 of them were there."  
Julianne handed him the topaz one. "You see this? It has 'J' in it."

"Yeah I can see it and let me guess the other one has an 'E' in it? What could this all mean?" He asked, looking at the three crowns

"You guessed correctly." Elizabeth said, sitting next to him. "I'm not sure...Tempeste, you said the voices would kill you, right? If that's true, then there has to be a reason someone is contacting you like that. And it gets worse... I had a dream last night."

"This is really weird, all of this happening at such a time. What was the -" He was cut off by a scream coming from the back door

The scream was loud and high pitched. It sounded like...

"...Francis." Jeanne paled. "When did you last see Esme and Elliot after breakfast?"

"A few hours ago...they were playing outside happily..." His face paled as he told her

.

.

"...ESME, ELLIOT?!"

Tempeste shot up from her seat and within a millisecond she was out the door.

Both Francis and Jeanne went after her at the fast pace, both rushing out of the door

Arthur hissed to himself. "Shit..." he stood up and turned to Elizabeth and Julianne sternly. "Stay here." Then, he ran to follow them.

They all ran out into the backyard, looking around for the children when they heard a cry.

"DADDY!" A voice screamed from the forest and Francis ran into there quickly, scared for the children

"Elliot?!"

He rushed faster until he saw a sight that made his blood boil in rage.

A man dressed in complete black held the boy by the wrist, and there was a bag that seemed to contain his daughter in it.

Francis growled and rushed in. NO ONE touched his children, he was going to pay for it. "You let go of my children!" He yelled before punching the guy in the face before he pushed him to the ground, making him slacked his grip and made him let go of Elliot and the bag Esme was . "Elliot! Esme! RUN!"

Esme gasped for air as her brother pulled her out. The two children ran away in fear, as the man growled and tried to sit up.

Francis growled and punched the guy even more, even though the guy managed to get a few good hits in. "NO ONE touches MY children."

Soon, he was just a bloody mess on the grass. Even if he was bleeding, he could still talk. "...monsieur..." his teeth were bared at him, even though most were knocked out. "You don't... know what they're capable of..."

"What do you mean? Who are you talking about?" He growled

He grit his teeth in agony. "War comes our way...and they shall lead...with..."

He passed out.

Francis growled and walked out of the forest and back towards the house, a hand on his stomach as his lip bled and blood came out of his nose

"Francis, good god!" Arthur came towards him in shock. Elliot and Esme were crying in his arms. "What happened to you?!"

"I beat the crap out of that guy but he managed to get a few hits in." He coughed a little, a bit of blood coming up as well

"Francis, sit down will you.." he managed to sit him down on the bench and hand him a towel.Then, he took Esme and Elliot inside, who ran to their mothers.

"Oh thank God you two are okay." Jeanne knelt down to hug Esme and Elliot close, tears coming to her eyes. "I was so worried. Where's your father?"

"O-On the bench..." Esme sniffled. "Papa's hurt..."

"Oh Francis..." Tempeste walks out their to see Francis hunched over as he held his stomach a little. "Hey Tempeste..." He said softly

"...hey." she sat down next to him, covering her face. "This is all my fault..."

"It's not your fault Tempeste at all, you were the one who was right all this time and Jeanne and I should have listened to you." Francis said, bringing her into a hug and kissed her forehead before sighing. "I need to go inside, I need to tell everyone something."

"W-What?" She sniffled, looking down.

"I'd prefer to tell everyone, it's not very good." Francis stands up and walked into the house the best he could. "I need to tell you all something."

"Francis, sit down." Jeanne moved him to the sofa and still held Esme tight. "What is it?"

"The guy...he said war was coming...and how we don't know what 'they' are capable of..." He told them

" 'They' ?" Tempeste frowned. "What would that mean? Who's 'they'?"

"I don't know, he passed out before I could get anything else from him. I suggest for now we all stay together, we don't know who 'they' is or how strong they are." Francis said before wincing in pain as he placed a hand on his stomach

"Are you hurt, papa?" Elliot asked, tearing up.

"Only a little Elliot but I'll be fine okay?" He said, rubbing Elliot's cheek a little

"Okay..." Elliot nodded, holding onto his hand.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Julianne were sat on the sofa next to themas they both began to worry. Julianne went to say something but it was replaced with a soft cry of pain as her hand went to her stomach

Elizabeth herself winced in pain as she held her stomach. "It seems these contractions are stronger... birth will probably be hell."

Julianne nodded then began to tear up, worried about everything that was going on and scared about what could happen

Jeanne stood up and held both their hands. "Hey, it will be alright; you're going to stay with us until the children come, alright? We'll walk you through it all."

"Okay...I'm just scared that something will go wrong or...or something will happen to the babies..." She cried a little more as she held Jeanne's hand

"I know; I was scared too." She comforted her. "The only thing problem that could come is that you deliver them too late. They could have problems breathing." She frowned.

"Okay... but hopefully that doesn't happen..." She said with a smile as she hugged Jeanne. For the rest of the day, they thought of ways to protect themselves, but mainly protect Elizabeth and Julianne...

_One Month Later _  
Elizabeth and Julianne were now 9 months pregnant and everyone was on edge with what had happened, especially Arthur who had stayed with them throughout the last month.

They were all sat around the dining table, eating a meal that Jeanne and Tempeste had prepared for them when Elizabeth felt a sharp pain, worse than the Braxton Hicks, hit her making her drop her fork and cry out in pain, holding her stomach

"Elizabeth?"  
Julianne went to hold her shoulder, but around the same time she covered her mouth to prevent a scream, almost hitting the floor.  
'Baby, what's wrong?!'

'Mama, it's time...time for me to come..." The baby told her, sounding a little different than usual

'Baby, what's wrong? Why are you-'  
"AH!" She fell to the ground and held her stomach.  
Tempeste and Jeanne - along with Arthur of course- immediately rushed to their sides. "Arthur, I need you to go get us towels. We'll take care of this." Jeanne said seriously.

Arthur nodded and went to get some towels while Elizabeth held onto Jeanne whilst crying. "What's happening? What do we do?" She cried

"You're coming with us." Francis said as he picked her up. "I'm going to put them in the guest room. Meet me there." He told Arthur as he ran upstairs with Elizabeth.

Arthur nodded and grabbed more towels like he was told, worrying about Elizabeth and Julianne. Elizabeth held onto Francis before crying out in pain again, holding her stomach as he placed her down on the bed. "Francis!"

"Elizabeth, listen to me okay?" He held her hand tightly. "The babies are coming."  
Her eyes widened. "N-Now?!"  
"Now. I need you to spread your legs, okay?"

Elizabeth nodded and spread her legs like Francis had asked. "Like this?"

"Like that."  
Tempeste instantly rushed in with Julianne and Arthur came back with the towels. "Okay, Arthur." She laid Julianne down. "Hold her hand tight okay? Don't ever let go." She moved her legs apart seriously. "We're going to deliver them here and now. And we need to do it FAST."

Arthur nodded and took her hand and held it tight, rubbing his thumb over it. Both women nodded and felt a pop and the liquid run out of them, leaving them both confused as they grabbed each other's hand

"Their water broke." Jeanne said instantly and got between Elizabeth's legs, taking off her underwear. She placed her hand on her stomach. 'Hello, baby? My name is Jeanne. Can you hear me?'

'Hello Jeanne, yes I can hear you.' The baby responded

'Hello.' She smiled. 'I'm going to deliver you, okay? You're about to come into this world.'

'O-Okay Jeanne...' The baby responded before Elizabeth felt another sudden wave of pain, telling her to do one thing. "Jeanne...what is this...feeling?"

"You need to push. And you need to do it now." She held her shoulder. "Now, you need to try not to lash out at any of us okay? I did so when I had Esme and it delayed Elliot."

Elizabeth nodded and looked at Julianne with a small smile before beginning to push down as much as she could, squeezing Julianne's hand in the process

Julianne pushed down as well and she cried out. "E-Elizabeth...!"  
"You're doing great." Tempeste encouraged, patting her thigh.

"Julianne...ah!" She cried out as she continued to push, squeezing her hand even more as she looked down at Jeanne

"Another push, okay?" Jeanne asked politely, seeing progress.

"O-Okay..." She said softly and nodded before pushing again like Jeanne asked

Tempeste requested the same thing and then she gasped. "Julianne! I can see the head!"

Julianne panted and nodded her head before pushing again, feeling the head slowly move

'I've got you...' she mentally spoke to the baby. 'Can you move on your own?'

'A little bit, why?' The baby said, moving around a little

'Your mama is having trouble, so you're going to have to move forward when she gives birth to you.'

'Okay, I will.' The baby said before beginning to move forward a little when Julianne begins to push again

'Got you!' She caught the baby, holding them close. She rubbed their back to get it breathing, while Julianne tried to catch her breath.  
"Are...Are they..."

The baby soon started to cry in Tempeste's arms. Tempeste smiled and handed the baby to Julianne. "He's fine..."

" 'He'..." she began to cry and hold him close. 'Hello, my little boy...'

'Hello Mama, am I in the outside world now?' The baby asked as it calmed down

'Yes, you are.' She smiled and kissed his cheek. 'Open your eyes...can you see me?'

The baby slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Julianne. 'I can see you Mama.'

Julianne cried. 'And I see you, little prince.' She hugged him tightly

Elizabeth smiled and reached over to rub the little boy's cheek softly before crying out in pain again as she pushed

Jeanne saw the head come through and she held her legs. "Okay, just a little more Elizabeth!"  
'Baby, can you hear me? I'll need you to move when I give you a signal.'

'Jeanne I can hear you, what should I do?' The baby asked

'Move forward, just like that. I will catch you.' She said, making sure Elizabeth didn't tear.

'Okay...' The baby said before moving forward as Elizabeth continued to push down, feeling the baby slowly slip out of her

"I got you." She smiled, rubbing the child's back to get him breathing.

A few moments later, the baby started to cry which made her smile more and hand the baby to Elizabeth. "Congratulations on the two boys Arthur..."

Arthur smiled, tears of joy in his eyes. "Two boys?"  
"Two boys." Jeanne nodded, wiping her own face. "And they're sweethearts."

Elizabeth smiled and began to cry as she held the little boy in her arms. 'Hello my little one...'

'Is that you, mama?' He asked quietly.

'Yeah it is, little one. You're in the outside world now...' She smiled and held him close

'It's cold here.' He seemed to frown, starting to cry.

'Hey it's okay, Mama will warm you up.' She grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around him. 'Is that better?'

'Yes, mama.' The child only whimpered a little and snuggled close.

'Are you getting tired little one?' Elizabeth asked the baby

'Yes' he said, in a sleepy kind of voice.

'Go to sleep little one.' She said a d then the baby soon fell fast asleep in her arms. There was a soft cry and Julianne looked down at her baby and smiled softly. 'Are you getting hungry baby?' She asked

'My stomach hurts, mama.' He whined and fidgeted. 'I want food.'

Julianne slipped off the top of her dress and her bra then held the baby up to her breast. 'Drink as much milk as you want.'

The child latched to her breast and began drinking eagerly and quickly. 'Thank you, mama.'

'It's okay honey, drink as much as you want.' She told him

Arthur wiped his face and massaged his son's head. "This all feels like a dream.."

"I know it does Arthur, we need to think of names for them though. I want to name this little one Peter, is that okay?" Julianne asked the both of them

Arthur nodded, kissing her cheek. He looked down at him. 'This is your father, Peter. Do you like that name?'

'Yeah, I do. I like it a lot...' He said as he continued to drink the milk

Elizabeth giggled a little bit and looked to the baby in her arms. "Oh, what to name you..."

"I have an idea for a name for him." Arthur said, looking at the sleeping baby

"Hm?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Payton, it's an old English name and I had a close friend with that name." He told them

"Ah, Payton! It rhymes and its lovely." She chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it Elizabeth." He said as little Payton began to fuss in Elizabeth's arms

'What's wrong, dear?' She frowned.

'My tummy hurts Mama..." He whined as he fidgeted more.

'You're hungry.' She chuckled, moving down her dress and bra for him to come to her breast.

The baby latched onto her breast and began to drink the milk slowly. 'Thank you Mama.'

'You're welcome, sweetheart.' She smiled, stroking his cheek. 'Say, do you like the name Payton for you?'

'Yeah I do Mama, it sounds nice.' Payton said as he continued to drink the milk.

Elizabeth sniffled and leaned near Julianne. "Think of it. Our own little family...'

"I know, I'm so happy. It was all worth it in the end wasn't it?" She said with a smile, tears coming to her eyes

"It was." She leaned over to kiss her. "I love you so much."

Tempeste smiled sweetly at the scene before getting an idea. "Oh! Can Esme and Elliot come in to meet them?'

"Of course they can, bring them in." Julianne said with a smile as she looked down at Peter

Tempeste nodded and went to get the children, who were curiously waiting outside.

"Maman, what's going on? What happened?" Esme asked curiously

"Ms Julianne and Elizabeth both had their children. Do you want to meet them?" She smiled, kneeling to their level.

"I would." The both of them said excitedly with smiles.

"Alright, but!" She held a finger quickly to her mouth. "They're babies and they're very sensitive to noise. You'll wake them if you're too loud, okay?"

"Okay Maman, we'll be quiet." Esme said in a quiet voice with a smile

Elliot nodded too, zipping his lips. She had to quietly laugh, and bring them slowly into the room. "Look who I found."

"Hello you two, would you like to meet Peter and Payton?" Elizabeth said softly with a smile

Elliot nodded shyly, coming forward a little slowly with his sister.

"Come sit in between us. You can hold them if you want." Elizabeth smiled at them

With the help of their parents, the two crawled into the bed. Esme stared in wonder at Payton, as she has never seen a baby before.

"Would you like to hold him Esme?" Elizabeth asked with a smile

"Would you like to hold him Esme?" Elizabeth asked with a smile

"Mhm!" She nodded quietly.

With the help of her parents, Esme was holding baby Payton in her arms

"B-Bonjour Payton...' she whispered nervously, looking down at the child.

Payton opened his eyes and looked up at her. "Try talking to him mentally Esme." Jeanne suggested

Esme was confused, but did so anyway. 'Bonjour, Payton...'

'Hello...who are you?' Payton asked, looking at her

She gasped quietly in wonder. 'My name is Esme.'

'Hello Esme, it's nice to meet you. Will you be my older cousin?' He asked

She giggled a little bit. 'Oui, I will be.'

"Did he talk to you?" Jeanne asked with a smile

"Mhm!" She nodded excitedly. "He spoke!"

"I wanna speak to him too." Elliot said, looking at him

Julianne smiled and turned to him. "Say, Peter here is quite lonely. Why don't you speak with him?"

"Oh okay." He smiled as he looked at Julianne

With the help of his parents, Elliot was holding Peter in his arms. 'Bonjour Peter...'

'Bonjour. Who is this?' The child spoke.

'My name is Elliot' He said with a smile

'Hello, Elliot. Are you my older cousin?' He asked and yawned

'Yeah I will be, it's so nice to meet you.' Elliot said with a smile

'Okay, I like you.' He snuggled in his arms.

Elliot smiled and looked at Julianne. "Could you take him? My arms are starting to hurt a little." Elliot then let out a yawn.

"Yes, of course dear." She gently took Peter back, cradling him. "Oh, Arthur! You haven't held either of your sons yet."

"I know I haven't, can I hold him?" He asked, rubbing Peter's cheek a little

"Indeed, here." Carefully, she gave Peter to his father

Arthur took Peter into his arms and smiled as tears of happiness came from his eyes.

'Hello,' he said softly. 'Are you my father?'

'Yeah I am, I'm your father. It's nice to finally meet you.' He said with a smile

'Its nice to meet you too.'  
Peter opened his eyes, revealing Arthur's own.

'Do you like the outside world?' He asked with a smile

'It's bright here, papa.' He answered happily. 'I like it here.'

'I'm glad you do Peter, now go back to sleep.' He said before beginning to rock him a little.

'O...kay...' his voice faded a bit and soon, he was back asleep.

Arthur smiled and looked next to him to see both Elizabeth and Julianne fast asleep, both exhausted. He smiled and place a kiss on both of their heads and watched them sleep. They were finally a family and he was happy...


End file.
